The Virtuous
by Silarcta
Summary: In a godforsaken world, what is needed to make the faithful open their eyes and see that sin doesn’t have to be so bad after all? VexenMarluxia AU Lemon and a great deal of nifty decorated crack.
1. An Ominous Stranger

The Virtuous 

Disclaimer: Hmm… I smell copyright infringement... No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. My job is to rape canon hard. _Very_ hard.

Warning: Later parts will have much graphic lemon, AU, violence, light sadism, light bounding, mild language, rape, yaoi, crack, vampirism and severe OOC'ness. I think that's about the whole pack…

Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: In a godforsaken world, what is needed to make the faithful open their eyes and see that sin doesn't have to be so bad after all? Vexen/Marluxia AU Lemon and a great deal of nifty decorated crack.

History: I've really gotten the thing for AU haven't I? No! No it's a picture I drew that inspired me to do this…. -.- Sickness on a high level. Fear the vampirism!! You are warned. I call that crack, but it's not fun crack in that way… just… weird…

* * *

It was a cold eve of fall in the early 1800s France. A chilly wind was blowing over the country and grey clouds lay as a thick cover over the city of Paris, threatening the citizens with heavy snow.

"I suppose you'll be closing the shop soon, now that the winter is coming?"

"You know I never close up before the first snow falls," Marluxia said, giving the lady a slight grin.

"I don't see why… Is there anyone who buys flowers or herbs at this time of the year?" she asked.

"Of course! I'd say autumn is the best season seeing I have the only pharmacy still open."

"I still have no idea how you can keep the flowers alive at this time. What is your secret?"

"Strong faith, my dear," he said with a small wink. "It's getting late though. I am closing up for today. You should get home before your husband gets concerned."

"You are always so thoughtful," the lady said, turning towards the door. It was a small shop at the first floor of a house with two floors and a basement. Marluxia lived on the second store and had done so ever since he moved from home. His parents had always questioned him in his wish to become a botanist, and as not to displease them he had decided to open a pharmacy, selling flowers as an extra pastime.

As the lady disappeared he turned to lock the door, but the same moment he was to turn the key, the handle was pushed down. He stepped aside to let the customer in, puzzled that anyone would come at this time of the evening. His customers were usually familiar to him and it wasn't often he met new people.

The man who stepped in was unlike any other man he had ever seen. He was probably some years older than him and half a head taller, though he was very slender. His skin was pale and his eyes were shining frosty green in the hollow shadows of his eyeholes. His face had sharp features and high cheekbones. His hair was long and blonde, reminding him of an angel though his clothing was entirely black. Shirt, pants and shoes were jet black and heavily worn out. Hi cloak was long with wide arms, swiping gracefully after him with his every move. Sharp fingernails were visible under the long sleeves. He was very handsome.

The man took his time to survey the room before his gaze fell upon the young man before him. He was small and well built, though in a delicate way. His skin was slightly tanned and his cheeks and lips were rosy. Magnificent dark blue eyes gleamed at him behind unruly, rusty-red, slightly pink hair. The color had a resemblance of autumn leaves.

"Pardon sir, I was just about to close the shop."

The man gave him a measuring look before he spoke slowly.

"Excuse me for not understanding French, but I have not been in the country for so long."

Marluxia bit his bottom lip.

"I was just about to close the shop… Is there anything I can help you with…?"

He looked anxiously at the man, as if he was afraid to offend him with his accent. He seemed quite courteous and he didn't want to be any lesser.

"Indeed there is… Your English is far better than most of those I have met," he added. Marluxia felt himself calm down a bit. "Your name…" the man asked.

"Marluxia… why?"

"Then you are the one I was looking for," he said, taking a few steps further into the shop.

He elegantly trusted a small, yellow note into one of Marluxia's hands. "I came to acquire the best medication possible. I have traveled all the way from London in search of it. I was told that this is where I should look."

"Oh… All the way from London? My, that must have been a long journey just to see a pharmacy," Marluxia said with a smile, taking a peek at the note. It was written in French, and he gave the man a questioning look as he had said he couldn't understand the language.

"My brother wrote me the note before I left Britain. The remedy is for him. I myself cannot decipher it; all I know is that it describes a strong sleeping medicament. As I said, I was told that this is where I should look."

"Well, I should have it ready in a few days after I close for the season. Business is good these times," Marluxia said, studying the note. "How long time do you have?"

"All time in the world," the man replied. For the first time Marluxia saw a small smile gracing his white lips. It was strange though… If the man had been traveling all the way from England, the sun should at least have given him _some_ color.

"Do you have a name…?" Marluxia asked. There was a moment of silence before the man replied.

"I am… Vexen."

"I will be sure to remember that," the pharmacist said with a warm smile. "If you could give me the address to where you stay I will deliver it."

"No need. Do not expect this to be my last visit."

"You will be back?" Marluxia asked, finding to his surprise that the thought was more than welcome.

"I am unfamiliar to this city. So far you are the only one to understand my English. I might need some guidance."

"You are more than welcome."

"We will discuss your payment when the remedy is ready. I need it packed and ready for my journey as I return to London. You may take the time you feel is necessary. I am in no hurry."

"Good… This remedy is quite difficult… It may take some time, even if I began before snowfall."

"Snowfall?" Vexen repeated courtly.

"Oh, I always close the shop when the first snow falls, though if you look at the clouds that might be anytime now…"

They stood in silence for a while, looking out of the windows upon the heavy sky. It was odd… With any other customer, no matter how well known, Marluxia would have found this as awkward, but not with Vexen. He seemed to enjoy the silence, and it suited him. When he didn't say anything he seemed so content, as if he'd seen all there ever was to see, a man of deep knowledge and experience. When he spoke, he was a man of elegance and nobility; some of the mystic in him was replaced by courtly planned words.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Vexen suddenly said and was about to leave, but he had only put his hand on the doorknob before Marluxia held him back with a hand on his elbow. The man seemed to shudder at the contact; nevertheless he turned, displaying a perfectly stern expression as he looked down in Marluxia's deep blue eyes.

"When can I expect you back?" the younger asked. Vexen was silent for a moment.

"When I find my return suitable," he said shortly, turning with a swipe of his coat and disappeared in the darkness outside.

X

The three next days Marluxia found himself thinking of nothing but the stranger. If it wasn't for the note neatly placed in his pocked he would have thought he had been dreaming. Every time the doorbell rang, announcing a customer's appearance he looked up from behind the cash register, hoping it was him, but it was always someone else. He couldn't get himself to think it was a prank either because Vexen had been too courteous for anything like that. Now the remedy he had been requested was a very strong sleeping-medicament, it was actually forbidden to make. He had surprised himself by not telling. He always stuck to the law unless it was the bible itself speaking up against it. Marluxia had strong faith.

The doorbell rang again and Marluxia looked up automatically. There in the doorway stood the one person he had been waiting for. Vexen was back, only this time his appearance was much more pleasing to the eye, if possible. He had changed his worn traveling clothing for a new pair of black pants, a spotless, white linen shirt and an elegant black cloak. Even his skin looked less ill. He had a somewhat more natural color though he was still rather pale, even his fingernails seemed duller. His face didn't seem nearly as hollow as it had been at the night of their meeting, and his green eyes were gleaming in the sun. The day was most beautiful, just like him.

"You came back!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"I assured you I would. Now I hope you have not made any appointments for the day, I hoped you would join me in the theatres."

"Oh! I… I'd love to! But… I can't… I am a simple pharmacist, I don't have money for such a thing…"

"Do not be ludicrous," Vexen said, waving his hand as to swat the excuse away. "_I_ will pay your ticket of course. I need you to translate enough for me to comprehend the plot."

"You would do that for me?" Marluxia asked shocked.

"I have told you that I am not familiar with the language. I figured you to be my first choice as a guide."

"I-I'd love to come!" Marluxia said, obviously excited. "I've always wanted to go to the theatres!"

"I will pay you some extra if you will be my guide. I would not want you to loose profit in keeping your shop closed."

"That… that's great!"

"Then come. There is a cart waiting outside. We do not want to be late, do we?" Vexen said. He turned to leave, but halted as his eyes caught sight of something. A crucifix was hung on the wall, next to the stairs up to the second floor.

"Are you a man of faith, Marluxia?"

Said one blushed, hearing the other pronounce his name. He had no idea why this man had such an effect on him.

"Yes, I come from a family of strong believers. I find God one of my greatest strengths. Aren't you Catholics in England too?"

"No… and I cannot say I believe so much in faith either. I would consider myself a pagan… though I suppose… I cannot deny the existence of God either. Is it not said that if you believe in either God or Satan, you cannot deny the other?"

Marluxia considered the other's words carefully and gave him a wary look.

"Do not fear," Vexen assured with a light chuckle. "I worship neither devils nor hell. I have simply seen the evil and cruelty of the world. You who are so young might not see it yet, but one day you will realize that there is a devil in every human being. I only hope someone as goodhearted as you will not have to suffer for it."

X

There was something much more… human about Vexen this time… As if he had gone from half dead to fully alive. Both his appearance and mood looked like it. He seemed… glad… Marluxia on the other hand was in full ecstasy as they rode down the street in an open cart, pointing out every one of Paris' attractions and famous or historic places, sharing some of his own experiences. He hadn't enjoyed himself this much in a long time. He was surprised how much Vexen actually knew about France, he even learned much himself, listening to the older. Vexen decided to buy them lunch at a restaurant Marluxia never, ever would have afforded to attend to by himself. During the meal, Vexen told him stories of his own travels through Europe, Asia and the eastern parts of America.

"I can't believe you've been able to see so many places in one lifetime!" Marluxia exclaimed, completely regardless of the fact that Vexen didn't touch his food.

"The ways of traveling is always evolving," the older said. "I am sure you will also be out there, exploring foreign countries one day."

"Oh, no… I am a simple merchant. I could never afford that even though I always wanted."

"Then perhaps it is time you follow your own paths instead of living on compromises," Vexen suggested.

"What do you mean?" Marluxia asked.

"It is obvious to me that the dream you are living belongs to someone else, if there ever was a dream at all. Perhaps it simply was a wish to draw your attention away from what you really sought," Vexen pondered, more to himself than Marluxia, his eyes fixed on the other's teacup rather than his face. The younger had lost track long ago.

"I… I don't know what to say…" Marluxia mumbled. Vexen looked back up at him with a gentle smile, showing off perfect, white teeth. His canines were unusually sharp, though it was almost unnoticeable.

"Do not worry. I am certain that no one knows your dreams better than you. Others are usually nothing but obstacles on the way to reach one's final goal."

"I don't know if I really have a goal… or a dream. It's just… me and the pharmacy now," Marluxia said softly, staring down in his teacup as well.

"Ah… Then I am afraid your surroundings have already blunted you…"

"Pardon?"

"Every human being has a dream… or had… If you never had a goal in life, something to reach for I will be mighty surprised."

"Well…"

Marluxia thought for a moment, his eyes locking to the cunning smile before him. "I wanted to become a botanist. Flowers and plants of any kind have always been of interest to me."

"There you have your dream. But why did you start a pharmacy then?"

"My parents said I should find a job more suited for a man," Marluxia answered, blushing slightly.

"And there you have your obstacles. I think it was about time I came along. You have potentials to become something great," Vexen said, his mind seemingly anywhere but Paris at the moment.

"I don't think so… Besides, you'll be leaving in short time," Marluxia pointed out, knowing already that he would miss the other.

"It is all up to you when I leave."

"Oh…?"

Marluxia looked bewildered. Would he stay longer if he were asked to?

"Without you I cannot have my remedy. I refuse to return home empty handed."

"R-right," Marluxia muttered.

X

The remnants of the day turned out to be just as delightful as the morning had been, though booth's mood was less ecstatic. Vexen seemed to be a bit sterner in his expressions and Marluxia swore he was getting paler every hour. That also had its effect on his mood. The last thing Marluxia wanted was to appear irritating or childish, but as they reached the theatres he failed dramatically in hiding his enthusiasm. He had read most of the plays that had been sat up during his time in Paris but never been on any of them. He knew all about them down to the last little line and it was with great eagerness he went through the program with Vexen. He didn't realize he was talking in circles before the older gave a low chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, once again blushing.

"Do not be. I was afraid you had grown tired of our excursion but I see now that I was wrong."

"I was afraid you weren't too happy with my behavior…"

"Never presume such a thing again. On the contrary, I rather appreciate it," Vexen said with an amused smile. Marluxia gave him a grin before he returned to the program, determined to get it right this time.

X

It was a very satisfied Marluxia seated in the cart together with Vexen three hours later. He was happier than he had been for a long time now, though he grew a slight concern at how pale Vexen looked. It wasn't as bad as the night they had met, but it was worrying enough that such a change had taken place during one day. Vexen seemed to be enjoying himself however. Perhaps it was just on the outside.

"Is there anything the matter?"

Marluxia realized he had been staring.

"Wha- no, no… It's just… You look so pale. Are you sure everything is all right with you?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine. It is nothing unusual."

The two fell silent. Once again Marluxia noticed how well silence suited Vexen. He couldn't help thinking how handsome the other was. His mind seemed to freeze the instant he had thought so. 'Men are _not_ supposed to harbor such thoughts of each other,' he reminded himself. It was against the law, and more importantly against the will of God.

"This day has been a pleasure. I hope you would consider joining me some other time," Vexen said as they were back at the pharmacy.

"I would love to be your guide again," Marluxia replied despite himself. "But I feel that you have already spent so much money on my behalf. How can I ever repay you?"

"The best repayment is some civilized company. Most of the French would not bother with an Englishman."

"Isn't it God's word that every man is worth the same?" Marluxia asked with a smile.

"You are certainly a better man than most. Myself included," Vexen said and turned on his heel, once again disappearing into the darkness with a swipe of his cloak. Marluxia stood left alone, slightly taken aback by the comment. Finally he shook his head and got inside his house. Vexen really was… unlike any other man he had met.

X

It was a stormy afternoon the next time Vexen appeared. It was about two days since their trip to the theatre and Marluxia had been expecting one of his usual customers who hadn't shown up after all. It made him worried. The lady he had been expecting had a sick husband and was very punctual with her visits. 'Odd,' he thought. It was one hour after the lady's usual time that Vexen decided to show up. He seemed to be in an extraordinary good mood and his skin was back to normal, if not healthier. His cheeks and lips were even a bit rosy, probably from the cold outside.

"Welcome back Vexen! I was worried I wouldn't see you in a while," Marluxia greeted him. "I hope you didn't have any problems on your way. The weather is terrible."

"Terrible? I think not!" he said happily. "It is perfect! There is a circus in the town's center."

"I would say that's a rather unlucky combination. I would advice you to go some other time," Marluxia said, but he couldn't help but smile at the other's mood.

"I have a feeling the weather will be good later in the evening. Until then the rain will keep all the crowds away," Vexen disputed. "_We_ are going _today_, Marluxia."

The younger couldn't help but blush. He really wanted to go, but the religious part of him suddenly seemed to be alarmed by Vexen.

"I don't see why you're not having a young woman accompanying you. For a man of your age and class I would say that's the way to experience Paris," Marluxia said, his own words hitting him hard in the chest. Vexen simply waved his hand, once again swatting away his words as if he had said something ludicrous.

"Can a man not enjoy the company of another man? Excuse my language, I have no wish to spend my time with a common whore."

Marluxia blinked at the other's use of words. "There are not many women in Paris who would wish to spend their time with an Englishman unless they got well paid," Vexen said with a light shrug.

"I… suppose you're right. Still, I can't see any reason why anyone wouldn't want to spend their time with you."

X

And so Vexen succeeded in dragging Marluxia with him once again. It was two soaked figures that ventured through the wet darkness of Paris that night. Marluxia once again had the time of his life. He had a feeling Vexen had said there would be good weather just to get him outside, but it really didn't matter. It wasn't as cold as he would have imagined and he found himself enjoying it as much as the sun. Perhaps it had something to do with the company. As time closed in to sunset they decided they would take a walk in a park not far from the circus. They could still see the lights as blurred little dots through the thick curtain of rain. After an hour or so including lively conversation they stopped at a cobblestone bridge, just beneath a street lamp. Marluxia's eyes grew wide as Vexen took of his cloak. It was soaked right through and was getting too heavy to wear. Now what Marluxia really reacted too was his just-as-soaked linen shirt, which were clinging to his chest, shoving off his every perfect curve. Vexen turned to him again after hanging his cloak over the bench, offering him a smile.

"I think I enjoyed today most of all," he said thoughtfully.

"Of all what?" Marluxia inquired, noticing just how stupid it sounded.

"All of my journey," Vexen said.

"Oh, I am sure you are overdoing it."

"The day is not over yet," Vexen smirked. His smile faded seconds after. "I do not see how your family could deny you to fulfill your dream."

"Could we talk about this some other time?" Marluxia requested, leaning onto the stone railing of the bridge, looking out over the river. Vexen surveyed him for a while, taking in every detail of his handsome profile illuminated in the golden light of the street lamp.

"No," he said courtly, walking up beside him. Marluxia felt a hand over his own which were resting on the railing. He did his best not to flinch. Vexen's hand was amazingly warm for being so wet. He wondered if the rest of his skin was the same. "You…" Vexen continued. "You deserve so much better than what you are given. You are a remarkable young man."

"You don't mean that…" Marluxia said surprised, turning to meet the other's gaze.

"Every word I speak is truth. You belong in a world of class and notoriety, of wealth and festivities. You should have been spoiled with every little thing you could ever ask for… And yet… here you are… Trusting and thoughtful… cunning… beautiful…" Vexen murmured, leaning closer onto the other. "I want you to come with me back to London. I want you to live the life you deserve, the life you dreamt about."

"V-Vexen! W-why…? Why are you saying these things?" Marluxia asked bewildered. His mind was transfixed by the other's words, his heart threatening to bounce right out of his chest.

"I traveled past oceans to find the best… And I found you," Vexen murmured, faces only a few centimeters away.

"N-no! Vexen, this is wrong!" Marluxia exclaimed as he realized what was happening, trying to pull away, but his legs refused to move.

"Is it unwelcome then?" Vexen asked, cupping the younger man's cheeks. "No one should tell you what is right or wrong."

"I…"

Marluxia went silent, leaning slightly against the other's touch without really being aware of it. Vexen's palms were so soft and inviting.

"Come with me, back to England," Vexen repeated and carefully placed a tender kiss on his lips with one hand on the back of his neck so he couldn't pull away. Vexen felt so supple and warm to him, as if those lips of his were meant for Marluxia alone, fitting so perfectly. The younger couldn't help but respond. His heart screamed for Vexen to hold him close so he could feel his body against his own and tear that wet linen shirt off of him. One kiss couldn't be so bad, Marluxia thought as he laid his arms around Vexen's neck, begging for God to overlook him just this one time. All too soon Vexen pulled away with a depressed look on his face.

"This is not what you want, is it?" he asked.

"I… I'm not sure," Marluxia said quietly, looking at the ground. "I have never experienced real love… Though… If I was ever to kiss anyone, that would be you," he said, looking back up at the other. Even in the rain, Vexen could see the tears of confusion in the younger one's eyes. "But… Men are not supposed to kiss, Vexen…"

"Is it your God who says that?" the older questioned; bowing his head so his wet bangs shrouded his expression. He looked a bit scary, half of his face hidden in shadows. Marluxia gave a faint nod. Seconds later he was swept of his feet and pressed against the stone railing.

"If your God does not like it he can close his eyes instead of watching," Vexen said unsympathetically. He let go some seconds later leaving Marluxia in a temporary daze.

"Get up! We are going back," Vexen huffed, apparently annoyed.

X

The two rode the cart back in silence. Marluxia was too concerned to say anything and he was afraid that Vexen was still annoyed. Why had he said that? Why did he have to be such a Catholic? Marluxia was starting to doubt his religion already. Did he want to be with Vexen? A part of him certainly did want to travel the world together with the other, perhaps even as a couple. There wasn't really a part of him that didn't, but there certainly was some faith that spoke against it. Then again, hadn't Vexen said that he should follow his dreams, and that everyone hindering him was a mere obstacle? Marluxia couldn't help but feel confused. Vexen was a man. Men were not supposed to have feelings for each other, so _why did he want to be with Vexen_?

"I hope you are not troubled by what I did," Vexen said as they once again stood outside the pharmacy. Marluxia remained silent. "If men were not allowed to care for each other, then why are we able to?"

"I'm not sure… I don't know if I even _do_ care about you," Marluxia lied.

"I know I love you, Marluxia. And I am content with that."

Marluxia wasn't sure if he knew what Vexen meant by that last part, but the next second he found he had thrown himself into the older man's arms, latching onto his neck. And he cried as he stood there. He cried his heart out. The frustration, confusion and loneliness all disappeared with sharp sobs into Vexen's wet linen shirt.

"Why is the world so cruel?" Marluxia forced forth through his snivels.

"You have not even seen half of it yet," Vexen murmured, stroking his back affectionately. He bowed his head, nuzzling the other's neck lazily. It was as if a jolt of electricity shot through Marluxia as he felt sharp teeth gracing his moist skin. It was the strangest sensation he had ever had. He could feel his own pulse hammering against those lethal fangs. His eyes widened as he finally realized, pulling away instantly.

"You… are not human…" he whispered, astonished.

"Everything is not always what it looks like," Vexen said stoic. Marluxia stared at him in disbelief.

"What _are_ you…?"

"I am a hunter of the night… Cursed to forever roam this earth in need of human life. I am a vampire. You were not supposed to know yet… A pity that you came to learn of it this early…"

"No… No! I can't believe you lied to me!" Marluxia cried, backing away. He fumbled after the handle to the front door, jerked it open and disappeared inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He made sure he had locked it securely before he backed away, giving the door an anxious glance. He turned as he heard a strange sound behind him. It came from the crucifix over the stairway. A thick layer of ice covered it up slowly like a capsule before it was fully gone for a couple of seconds and then shattered to a hundred little pieces on the floor. The young man was, to say the least, in shock. If he didn't get away from the front door he was likely to get killed…

And so he took the only rout possible; up the stairs. He took a deep breath as he stood in his own dark bedroom, listening for scraping at the windows or anything else that might be an intruder. All he could hear was his own heart, hammering in his chest.

He waited. Was it possible that Vexen had given up? He cursed himself for being too insolent to see it sooner. His skin color had been changing constantly… He had never seen the older one drink or eat… He had felt _fangs_ as Vexen held him.

He gave a loud yelp as strong hands seized his shoulders. He tried to fight, but the only result it gave was himself being forced face-up down on the floor, Vexen neatly settled on his knees, pinning his arms to his side, a low chuckle escaping him.

"Do you honestly think a locked door can stop me?"

"Let me go! You wont have my blood, you monster!"

Vexen looked at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"You presume too much," he said, leaning forward so their faces were centimeters away. "I did not spend all this time together with you because I was hungry."

"You said you loved me… and I actually believed you…" Marluxia whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks. Vexen carefully wiped them away before he spoke again.

"So now that you know what I am my word does not count any longer? You believe that everything I told you was a lie?"

"You are a vampire… All you care about is blood…"

Vexen looked genuinely hurt.

"Is that what you felt when I kissed you back at the bridge? If that is so… perhaps I read my own emotions wrong…"

"I… no… But if not, what is it you want?"

"I will tell you _exactly_ what I am after," Vexen said with a malicious grin, stroking some strands of hair away from Marluxia's face. "First I will take your virtue… Then I will take your mortal life."

There was obvious fear in Marluxia's eyes. He should have known it was too good to be true as Vexen walked into his little shop a week ago.

"Please… Vexen, don't… I beg of you…"

A hollow chuckle left the other.

"You honestly think that after sailing across seas, traveling half the world to find one to share the dark gift with I will abandon the perfect simply because it ask me so? The only thing that keeps us away from each other is your religion. You _want_ this."

"_No_, Vexen! I don't!" Marluxia cried.

"Oh…?"

Vexen leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Then what was that about begging for God to overlook the kiss? That my lips were made for yours and you wanted to tear my shirt off? I can see your thoughts, Marluxia."

The younger gave him a terrified glance. Had he heard everything? Vexen leaned forward again, whispering softly into his ear, close enough to feel his warm breath.

"And I know you love the way I speak your name, _Marluxia_… Do you want me to continue?"

"N-no… I _did_ like you…" Marluxia admitted. "But you're a vampire! And you're a _man_!!"

Vexen looked at him saddened again.

"Are not all men worth the same? Does the knowledge of my specie evoke uncertainty in you…? I should have expected nothing less… You dwellers in the city cannot enter into the feelings of the hunter."

"You lied to me," Marluxia whispered. "You said you needed a guide… One to translate for you… But you know French very well, don't you? If else you couldn't have understood my thoughts…"

"True… You are as cunning as ever. And I apologize. But there was no other way I could have made you join me."

He cupped the younger man's cheeks and tilted his head up before he sucked hard on his pulse vein. Marluxia was frozen in fear, feeling the razor-sharp fangs scraping threateningly against his neck.

"No one denies me what I want," Vexen murmured and pressed his teeth against the other's skin forcefully enough to pierce through as much as needed for a small drop of blood to seep forth. He licked the wound greedily, savouring the taste of what would soon be his forever.

"So pure…" he whispered. "So innocent…"

"Are you going to kill me, Vexen…?" Marluxia asked, biting back a whimper as he tried to remain stock-still.

"Oh, not tonight, my love. Not tonight. But when the time is right, I will. And then I will give you a new life, but not as you are now. You are too naïve."

"W-what do you mean…?"

"I already told you. First I will have your virtue, then your mortal life. Remember those words, my love, Marluxia…"

The younger watched in silence as Vexen elegantly rose to his feet, freeing him. The other's last words were burned into his mind. It had been a promise of rape, assault, and in the end… murder. And if Vexen planned on changing him he would be doomed to a life as a murderer himself, preying on the innocent… Marluxia found the three first much more appealing than the last. No matter how bad his future looked, anything was better than being turned into some killing machine. Then he would be no better than Vexen.

"Until we meet again, my love," the older murmured, bending down and placing a swift kiss on his forehead before he disappeared into the shadows. Marluxia was shaking. He didn't know what to do. Were there any possibilities he would be able to run away from Vexen? He thought for a moment, remaining still on the floor. Vexen was a vampire… and he wanted Marluxia's life in every way he could have it… Did he feel anything for Vexen, anything at all…?

Yes… Even if given the option he could never hurt Vexen. If he could just make him leave, convincing him that he wasn't the one he was looking for then perhaps they could both live on… Everything was so confusing… Vexen said he loved him, but he obviously had nothing against hurting him or forcing him into something as long as he was there.

X

Marluxia sat silently by his kitchen table, his cup of tea already cold. He felt miserable and there was nothing he could do about it. It had been four days since he discovered Vexen's true nature and returning to normal life seemed unattainable.

Was this how he would spend the remaining days of his life? Sitting in a corner waiting in dismay?

A gentle knock sounded from the front door and he chose to ignore it. Some minutes went by, staring out of the window.

"You know, if you hear knocking on your door it usually means that someone wants to see you," a courtly voice said. Marluxia froze as he saw Vexen standing in the doorway. He swallowed thickly and tried not to panic.

"Do not fear… I will do you no harm this day," Vexen assured him.

"Then why are you here?" Marluxia spat.

"I simply came to converse, and I wondered if you would join me dine down in the city."

"Why would I talk to anyone who has promised to kill me? Why would I join you dine when I know that dining for you is to kill?" Marluxia asked as if he was explaining for Vexen that if he thought he was stupid he should reconsider.

"Because we both have questions and we both have answers. Now I usually do not go to restaurants of obvious reasons but I presumed you would find dining with me a bit safer around other mortals."

"In other words you're not planning on leaving until afternoon?" Marluxia concluded, resting his forehead on the table surface in desolation.

"Yes. And that makes the next question mine; are you still planning on making the remedy I sought when I first came here?"

"No… I figured that it was a cheap trick, just as the guide thing."

"Ah, but I still need it," Vexen informed. "And I assume you will have it finished within the time we suggested."

"Will you leave when it's finished or is the time it takes to finish it the time I have left to live?"

"… No… I might not leave immediately after, but I consider so. Do you want me to leave?"

"I'm not sure…" Marluxia muttered, looking up to find the other seated at the opposite side of the table. "I don't want you to get hurt in any way… But I don't want to go with you either… If… If we could just part, forget about each other then perhaps we could both live on like we used to without anyone getting harmed. I don't want to hurt you, neither physically nor emotionally any more than I want to go with you."

There was silence for a while until Marluxia understood Vexen was waiting for him to ask another question. He hadn't realized they'd been taking it in turns before he had halted the other's system.

"You think we could do that after you get your medicament? Just part and live on?"

Vexen thought for a moment. It looked like he was really considering it.

"No," he answered shortly. "Moving on. Is it your faith that keeps you from me?"

"That and the fact that you are trying to force me into this," Marluxia answered. "How can you come here during daytime anyway?"

"You will see that every vampire is different, just as the stories about them. Many can dwell in the sunlight as long as we have fed recently, though our powers are weak. Now if I had not fed for three days, the sun would have killed me instantly."

Vexen leaned back, probably reconsidering his next question carefully.

"I have been meaning to ask you, Marluxia… If you knew you had only one single day left to live… that beyond it was nothing but death, not even the dark gift to save you… how would you have lived that day?"

"I… I would try to live as righteous as I could… so I knew I would have nothing to regret."

"Amusing… But what if you knew that judgements day never came? If you had eternal life and knew that death could never touch you… how would you have lived that life?"

"That was two questions," Marluxia pointed out.

"So? Answer it and you make two the next turn."

Marluxia thought for a while.

"I suppose I would do exactly as I please with no thoughts of God or other restraints holding me back…"

"So… what you fear most is death and judgement after it, not necessarily unrighteousness in life itself…"

"I suppose... If you put it that way… Why are you asking?"

"Because it is important to me that you understand how wrong you have comprehended the whole idea of my kin," Vexen said smoothly. There was obviously a deeper thought in it as well.

"Doesn't it bother you to kill for survival?" Marluxia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Humans have preyed unhindered on any other species they find fitting, even when it is not a necessity. They have done so since time immemorial. I suppose someone has to make human the prey, even though the lack of predators is grave. Humans kill for amusement and profit, we who are embedded with the dark gift only wish to live and so we have been allowed though the only way for us to do so is to draw blood from the mortals. We never had a choice. If I were to stop feeding, my animal instincts would have me kill the first thing I saw to sate my hunger. At least, this way I remain sane… Yes, it does bother me though I also enjoy it. So is the curse of the living dead."

Marluxia realised his mouth was hanging open and he hurriedly shut it. He hadn't thought there would be so much to it.

"Regarding your answer to my last question… Your comprehension of judgement in front of life is questionable… What you normally do in these situations is far from what you might think. If you were only to live for one more day I say enjoy life as best as you can, it is after all your last chance to do whatever you wanted. Now if you have eternal life the best way to use it is to fulfil your dreams in secret while deceiving others to think that you are righteous, and you must by no means live life in such a way that you would regret it. Thus leads me on to my next question. As I made my last questions it was obvious that you would choose one day of virtuous life, rather than an eternity on boundless behalf… What would your choice be now?"

Marluxia blinked at him, confounded by his words.

"Well… I suppose eternity doesn't sound so bad after all," he mumbled. "One day can't fulfil any dreams… Eternity fulfils all…"

"Not necessarily, but in some cases, yes. It depends on what you are looking for."

"And you… What are you looking for?"

Vexen went silent again. It was obvious that the topic was something he would rather avoid. When he finally spoke again, his eyes were fixed on the darkening sky outside.

"For two hundred years I have ventured this world in solitude… I have experienced so much, yet I have no one to share any of those moments with… I never had. I suppose what I really seek is someone to care about, to enjoy the eternity with… Someone who can break that seclusion which has haunted me ever since I was changed."

"And that someone turned out to be me…?" Marluxia asked quietly. Vexen turned his gaze back to the younger and smiled vaguely.

"Yes."

Marluxia didn't know how to react. Some part of him was scared to death by the fact that he was the chosen one of a vampire, while another part was overwhelmed that Vexen had chosen him of all available persons he had encountered. He could probably have anyone he wanted and his decision had fallen upon Marluxia.

"How did you become a vampire…?" Marluxia asked softly. Vexen arched an eyebrow.

"And why would you have any interest as to know that?" he questioned.

"Just for comparison," Marluxia explained innocently. "I already know what my story will be like… So I suppose it's just interesting to see the contrasts…"

"It sounds to me that you are beginning to accept your fate?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"It is not a very pleasant story exactly…" Vexen muttered.

"I still want to hear it…" Marluxia said. "Here you are planning on taking my life, and you won't even tell me how you came to be…"

Vexen sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If you are trying to give me a bad conscience then forget about it. I have not felt regret in a very long time and I am not planning on doing it."

"Then would you regret telling me?"

Vexen gave him a sharp look.

"I suppose it cannot harm to tell you…"

He leaned back again, pausing a moment to think. "Where to start…" he mumbled. "Before I became embedded with the dark gift I was working as a scientist in London around year 1500… I had an apprentice who was about your age… We grew to care about each other but none of us ever took action… I still wonder if my situation would have been different had I dared to confess my feelings for him… But I did not, and so the day came when a vampire found him and they fell in love… My apprentice was changed shortly after, never really given a choice. Now the one who changed him was probably thousands of years old… He wanted to teach my apprentice how to lead life as a vampire, including how to change someone… So I was targeted as a mere experiment, forever cursed because the one I loved needed practice…"

"That's… terrible…"

"In many cases such is the story. Pitiful and unworthy."

"I suppose I'm not so unlucky after all," Marluxia muttered.

"I was changed out of sheer malice, but I want something better for you. I hope you understand that."

"Yes… But that still doesn't make it right!" Marluxia insisted.

"Is there something that makes it wrong then?" Vexen asked.

"My _faith_ makes it wrong," Marluxia answered, his voice rising slightly.

"So you _do_ have feelings for me…"

"What? No! That's not what I said!"

"But you were thinking it…" Vexen said, his lips curling deviously.

"Did you read my thoughts?" Marluxia asked, clearly angry.

"So you confess?"

"No, and I never will!!" Marluxia yelled.

Vexen's eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared. It was frightening to see.

"Fine…" he said, and got to his feet. He placed each of his palms flat against the table surface, leaning forward so their faces were almost touching. "Fine," he repeated. "But do never, _ever_ raise your voice against me like that again. I will have you, Marluxia. Whether you are willing or not I will have you. You can not lie to me, no more than you can lie to yourself."

"I… I won't…" Marluxia mumbled. "But don't expect anything else when you push me like that…"

Vexen pulled back and made a move to walk out but halted in the doorway out of the kitchen.

"You should learn to control your temper, or the next centuries will be quite difficult," he said.

"W-wait! Vexen! Let's not part like this," Marluxia called after him. He was feeling guilty for his behaviour, no matter how cruel Vexen was. "Didn't you say you wanted to dine with me?"

"Sadly I have lost my appetite," Vexen replied sarcastic and disappeared out of the door without a trace. Marluxia was left alone with guilt in his heart. Why? Why was he feeling guilty for someone who had lied to him, tricked him and promised to rape and kill him? Marluxia shuddered. This was _not_ happening, it _couldn't _be. He hadn't fallen in love with such a wretched being as a vampire? But Vexen wasn't simply a mere vampire… He was… Vexen…

Well, no matter… Marluxia would not allow this to happen. He had a life, for God's sake, and Vexen just had to accept that he would not be a part of it.

X

Marluxia was standing alone on a desert street corner. There was a streetlamp illuminating his small figure, rain pouring down over him. He would have been less wet had he fallen in the river. He had no coat or jacket, just a small map over the city's taverns clenched in his fists. He had put small crosses over about half of the inns on the wet paper, but had given up marking the places he had been to as the map had begun to dissolve in the water.

"Vexen… where are you," he mumbled. He had been checking all the places where the other was likely to stay, double-checking, then checking all the unlikely places. Three days had he been searching for him. If it wasn't for the rain, one could have seen tears sliding down his cheeks. Vexen couldn't have left, could he? A sharp sob escaped him, and he dried his tears, quite unnecessarily, in the map.

"Why are you crying, my love?"

Marluxia looked up, and there he was, standing almost close enough for their clothes to touch. Marluxia did the first thing that came to his mind. He flung himself at the other, desperate to assure himself that he was truly there. Vexen carefully laid his arms around him, cradling him slightly.

"Do not fear," he whispered. "Do not fear anything."

"I fear _you_!" Marluxia said, though his words were muffled in the other's shirt. "But I don't want you to go either."

"Such is the ways of the mortals… You are not certain of what you want until you are about to loose it."

"Don't say that! You've been manipulating me from the very start!"

"Why would I do so? It is not I but your emotions that are leading you astray," Vexen murmured, patting his hair gently.

"Don't say that again!!" Marluxia cried out, though he was careful not to sound angry. Vexen held him slightly away from him and cupped his cheeks, studying the other's face, and then slowly claimed Marluxia's lips with his own.

The younger automatically locked his arms around the other's waist, overwhelmed by himonce again. It suddenly occurred to him… Vexen had been waiting for this moment for two hundred years. Marluxia couldn't help but parting his lips, licking the other's lips as he silently begged that he would be allowed to taste him. First there was no response, but then, slowly as if uncertain Vexen opened his mouth. A small shudder of joy ran through the younger as he tilted his head and pushed in his tongue.

Vexen tasted of blood in different varieties, nothing unexpected. Marluxia boldly ran his tongue over Vexen's teeth, feeling the fangs scrape against him. They weren't much longer than what was normal, and Vexen felt warm at touch. He had no doubt just fed. Having Vexen so close, feeling his warmth was more comforting than anything. All thoughts of fear were wiped away.

And then Vexen pulled away, licking his lips as to get the aftertaste of the other. They stood in silent anticipation for a while, embracing each other.

"You are good at this," he murmured, sliding his fingers through Marluxia's hair.

"I'm French, what would you expect?" Marluxia snorted. "Though you are the only one who will ever know."

"I hope so…"

Marluxia gave a content sigh and leaned onto the other, closing his eyes, feeling the rain pouring down on them.

"Perhaps this isn't as bad as I would have expected," he mumbled.

"Are you ready to break with your religion then…?" Vexen asked.

"No… I'm not sure if I'll ever be."

Vexen's hands fell to his side as he let go of Marluxia.

"Well… It is not as if that matters to me…"

X

It was a cold, white morning as Vexen came back to the little shop for the last time. Snow was falling thickly from a light-grey sky and a 'closed for the season' sign hang on the door. Marluxia was standing by the kitchen window, waiting for him to arrive. A small vial stood sealed on the counter.

"Finished already?" Vexen asked softly as not to startle the pharmacist.

"Yes… Take it and leave me alone…"

Vexen moved over to the other's side, snatching with him the remedy in one elegant gesture.

"What is wrong?"

"You lied to me about that too…" Marluxia said, still not turning to face him. His eyes were fastened on a little sparrow in a tree outside. How he wished he could just fly away from all of this, just like a bird.

"I did… and I am truly sorry… If I wanted to I would be fully capable of making it myself."

"Why do you lie to me all the time?" Marluxia cried, tears in his eyes as he turned to meet the other's gaze.

Vexen gave a troubled sigh before he sat down by the table.

"Sit down, and I will tell you exactly what I have lied to you about."

Marluxia's eyes narrowed before he poured himself a cup of tea from the kettle on the stove and sat down, crossing his arms.

"Mainly I have only lied to you about three things," Vexen began. "Firstly I speak French very well. I have lived in the country for many years of my life."

"I kind of understood that…"

"Secondly, I did not need you for guide, I simply needed a reason for you to join me without waking suspicions."

"And what about the fact that you're a vampire?" Marluxia scoffed. "You never said anything about that."

"I never said anything against it either. Not to tell is not the same as lying," Vexen pointed out. Marluxia simply arched an eyebrow.

"And lastly?"

"It was I who wrote that note requesting the remedy, and it was not meant for me."

Marluxia went silent. Who else could it be?

"All I want to know now," Vexen said. "Is if sugar ruins the effect of it."

"I… No, why…"

Marluxia looked down at his half-empty teacup.

"B-bastard," was all he managed to say before his eyes slid shut and his head tipped forwards. He was fast asleep within seconds.

* * *

Is this the end:O No it's not! This will be continued when I get a satisfying amount of reviews. This is about one third of what I have already written to the story, and I have been writing this since…. Around Christmas I think. So, It's been MUCH work! And I would be delighted if someone would care to submit some long reviews! Thank you, thank you all for giving this story some of your time. This fanfiction means a lot to me, however odd and cracky it might be.


	2. Broken Virtue

A/N: Thank you very much, everyone who cared to review, and especially you who took the time to write some long ones.

I was planning on updating earlier, but my poor laptop had a stroke... He died and would not wake up again. At the moment I am stationed at my mother's computer, and it was only sheer luck that I had sent this chapter to my beta some time before the crash. I also managed to save most of the unpubliced part of the story, but if I can't revive my old computer it has to be beta read all over again. He has been delivered on service so I might have him back in a week or a month, with or without the data, so we will see when I update next.

**But enough ranting! The second chapter is finally here, so please, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Marluxia opened his eyes slowly to find himself in an unfamiliar bed. It was a grand mahogany four-poster with velvet drapes reaching all the way to the roof about five meters above him and thick silken sheets. His clothes were still on but even so he was wrapped up tightly in the sheets as not to freeze. His gaze took in his surroundings in puzzlement. The room he dwelled in was large, square-shaped with arched roof and a heavy door at the opposite end of the bed. The walls were fine wooden panel the three first meters and went over to stone where the arch began. It was truly fit for a king.

"I bid you welcome, Marluxia, to my house," Vexen's voice said smoothly. It wasn't as if it was a shock to see the older leaning against the wall at the right hand of the bed. But oh, how pale he was. He was almost as white as the bed sheets, his nails sharp as razors and his cheeks and eyeholes hollow. He was worse than he had been at their first meeting. Marluxia was sure he could see a shade of red in those usually frosty green eyes. His clothes were changed for a linen shirt that was wider than the last one and a pair of tight, black pants that showed every line of his perfect legs.

"W-what am I doing here?" the younger asked, getting up to a sitting position. There was no anger in his voice, only fear.

"It was about time you got to see your home," Vexen answered, a grin flashing over his face showing lethal fangs.

"No… No, you can't do this!!" Marluxia cried as the other walked slowly over to his side.

"And even so it looks like I am," he said, leaning over the younger, supporting himself with one hand on each of his sides. Marluxia gave a shudder as their lips brushed ghostly against each other.

"Y-you're c-cold as death," he stuttered. Vexen leaned back again, seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"I apologize. I have been keeping watch over you as you slept and have not fed for two days."

"I've been out for that long? What are you thinking, standing here all the time?" Marluxia asked, though a small part of him was glad Vexen had cared to do it.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up and I was uncertain of how much you had consumed of the medicament. So all I could do was wait."

Vexen rose to his feet again.

"I will leave then. You are of course welcome to venture wherever you like in the castle, seeing it is your home no-"

"Forget it! I'm not staying here another second!" Marluxia yelled. Vexen's eyes narrowed dangerously again, though this time was different. Marluxia was sure he could see a flash of red blazing in his eyes.

"What have I told you about your temper? We can do this the easy way or the hard way. It does not matter to me whether you consider this castle your home or your prison, is that clear?"

The younger gave a slight nod, not meeting his eyes. "Good. You may go wherever you like inside the castle walls except for the northern tower and the bottom basement. If you wish to go out in the grounds ask me first as the front door is usually kept locked. The servants are, of course, at your disposal if there is anything you need while I am away."

"A-alright…"

"Any questions?"

"Why am I not allowed in the tower or the basement?" Marluxia asked. Vexen gave him a suspicious glance before he answered.

"The basement is simply something mortals would not like to see. By all means, go down and see for yourself but the smell of decay will probably have you turn before you are even close. The northern tower is _my_ quarters. I allow no one up there. Perhaps after you have been changed…"

And with that he turned, the heavy door flying open by itself as he strode out and closing itself as he disappeared. So this had become Marluxia's new world. A fort of stone and a courtyard…

X

Marluxia soon found that exploring the whole castle would take several days. He had been walking around for three hours and hadn't seen a single person. The place must have been ludicrously expensive. Paintings, drapes and furniture all seemed centuries old and even so they were in the finest order. Marluxia took a liking to the silent and dimly lit corridors and hallways. It was impossible to say how many stores there were. One day he would count the steps of all the stairs in the castle, he thought with a snigger.

"Young master!"

Marluxia turned as he heard the voice of a girl from behind him. It wasn't _he_ she was calling for master?

"I was looking for you but I could not find you in your room," she said. She was probably one of the servant girls seeing her clothes were simple and a bit worn. She was skinny with blonde, curly hair reaching to the small of her back.

"You were looking for me?" Marluxia asked puzzled.

"The Master told me to prepare you a meal and if you would like, give you a tour around the castle."

"Y-yes, please! I'd be happy to, I am starving…"

The girl showed him to a small dinning hall where the table was already prepared. He was told to eat whatever he wanted and listened to the girl telling about the castle and how the master had taken her in as a servant when he had found her abandoned in the street. It was obvious she knew nothing of Vexen's legacy as she said she would happily do anything for the man who had saved her life. Marluxia felt pain in his heart at the thought that she might end her days at the hands of the one she pledged her existence to. Or perhaps Vexen actually cared about her? He had taken her in, after all.

After dinner it was the grand tour. He had a feeling he wouldn't remember much of the hallways he had seen. They were so many, and the rooms were even more numerous. It was a wonder that Vexen had it in him to live in such a place. Marluxia did his best to remember the most important though. If he was being forced to live in such a place then surely he didn't want to get lost. His own chambers were located in the east wing. There was a small bathroom across the hallway and a tiny dinning hall down the same corridor. Now what interested him the most until now was the giant library in the mid-tower of the castle. He was sure there were three hundred meters to the roof and every inch of the circular room was covered with bookshelves and there was a large study lying as a ring around the whole complex. He must have spent the whole day exploring it for darkness surely came soon. Vexen did not turn up until he was in the middle of the supper. The servant girl who had accompanied him most of the day immediately rose to her feet as her master entered, bowed and hurried out to leave the two alone.

Vexen was again back to normal, his skin, his cheeks and lips slightly rosy. He pulled up a chair beside the younger.

"How have you been?"

"Surprisingly well, actually," Marluxia answered. "I suppose I could have had worse. Though without the servant girl I would have been pretty lonely."

"You like her?" Vexen asked with an amused smile.

"She is good company."

"Then she is yours."

"What?"

Marluxia stared at him in confusion.

"I give her to you. I was planning on waiting until she was sixteen before I took her life, but she is better use for you."

"Wait, wha… what do you mean by that?" Marluxia asked, though he had a faint idea.

"She will be your servant, until I change you. Then she will be your first kill."

"I will _not_ kill her," Marluxia said, glaring at the other. "I am not fit for this, haven't you seen yet?"

"I have. So I will just have to teach you. A hunter will starve if he is not free of remorse. But you have already come a long way. You almost seemed worried when I had not fed the last days."

"But _I_ can never do such a thing!" Marluxia cried.

"We will see about that when your virgin fangs hovers over her pale neck," Vexen said with a deep chuckle. "Speaking of virgin," he added quietly, giving Marluxia a devious smirk.

"…No! No, no, no, no, no!!" Marluxia said wide-eyed, crossing himself several times before he held up his fingers like a cross in front of the other. Vexen simply blinked at him questioning. "Don't even think about it!" the younger cried with tears in his eyes.

"That is far from your decision to make, now is it?" Vexen said, obviously enjoying the situation. "The only reason why you are objecting is because you know it will happen no matter how hard you struggle."

"That's _not_ true!! Please, Vexen! Listen to me! I don't want this! I wish you could just let me back to my old life and forget everything about me!"

"You do not," Vexen said simply. Marluxia gave him a desperate look.

"What ever does it take to get you to understand? I am a Catholic! In _my_ world men do not make love!"

"Ah, but we will not."

Marluxia looked at him in confusion.

"Let me explain a bit clearer," Vexen said, standing up with his head bowed so his bangs were hiding his expression, his palms supporting him at the table surface.

"Making love is when both parts share the sensation on an emotional level, not just physical, because they love each other and cherish such a moment. Now when just _one_ of the two has that in mind it can hardly even be called sex!" Vexen scowled before he turned on his heel and without casting one glance back at the other he left the room, the door slamming shut behind him at its own accord.

Marluxia sat left alone, astounded by the other's actions. Perhaps Vexen was a bit touchy after all…? Was he going to give up?

X

It was a thoughtful Marluxia that went to bed that night, dressed only in a large silken nightshirt. Vexen _had_ sacrificed much for him, there was no question about that, but he hadn't really asked for anything either. Why was he so uncertain of his own feelings? Why did he have this ache in his heart to feel the other's touch? He was a Catholic and should _not_ have thoughts like those he had. Vexen was a sinner, and if it weren't for his immortality he would be doomed to hell. Then again, nothing is eternal. Vexen's only weakness seemed to be the sun… and perhaps his emotions. For Marluxia had to admit that Vexen really seemed to love him, even if he didn't show it in the most affectionate ways.

He silently snuggled up in the thick sheets, trying to feel comfortable his first night at what was likely to be his prison forever. He was surprised how easy it actually was. In fact he found himself at home very easily.

X

He woke up from a light slumber as he felt warm breath against his face. He slowly opened his eyes and stared right into a pair of frosty green pools. At that moment he could have killed Vexen for his cat-like agility, scaring him like that. The older was hovering over him, supported on his palms and knees.

"Good evening, Marluxia."

There was no affection in his voice this time. No malice, nor anything. Just… stoic. His eyes were devoid of emotion. Marluxia couldn't have been asleep for long; Vexen wasn't much paler than he'd been at the supper, though the colour was almost gone from his cheeks.

"V-Vexen, you startled me…"

The older ignored the remark, pulled away the sheets and sat down on Marluxia's knees starting to unbutton the other's shirt.

"Vexen, w-what are you doing??" Marluxia asked though he knew very well what was in the other's mind and he felt anxiety building up. Once again he was ignored and so he did the only thing he could and tried to seize the older man's wrists. Seconds later Vexen had smacked him hard in the face. A bright, red mark appeared slowly on Marluxia's left cheek. His mouth was hanging slightly open in shock and tears streamed down his face. He had cried so much lately, but this was different. All the other times it had been because he was being pushed but now… disappointment? He had believed Vexen wouldn't harm him any more… But that false sense of security was now gone.

"I have waited for so long… I have been so patient," Vexen murmured, gently caressing the red mark with his thumb. "The time has come. Tonight I will take your virtue."

"You don't have to do it this way," Marluxia pleaded, biting back a sob.

"_You_ chose this way."

"I did not. You are hurting yourself much more than you are hurting me right now," Marluxia whispered.

"As if you could ever care," Vexen said and pulled the other up to face level and claimed his lips, rough and demanding.

Marluxia groaned into his mouth and tried to pull away but Vexen had the strength of a hundred men, denying him retreat. The older tilted forwards, pinning him to the mattress, and snaked one hand in between them so he could feel Marluxia's bare stomach having the younger squirm at the alien contact. Vexen broke up, kissing his way down his throat, sucking hard on his Adam's apple making the younger throw his head back in an attempt to get away. Vexen moved further down, sliding his shirt off his shoulders so he could access his chest. Marluxia gasped and arched his back as Vexen's mouth found a nipple, bucking his whole body up involuntarily as he licked and sucked on the sensitive flesh having it harden between his hot lips. Marluxia's breathing was going in heavy gasps as Vexen ran his hands up his body, knowing exactly where to find the nerves. He clenched his fists in the older one's shirt, trying to push him off.

"V-Vexen, please! This is wrong!!" Marluxia cried though heavy gulps of air.

"The way you squirm makes it seem like you are rather enjoying yourself," Vexen said with a predatory grin. He sat up and opened his arms, giving a wicked smirk. "Take my shirt off, Marluxia. You know you want to and now is your chance."

Marluxia stared at him with wide eyes. His expression so sinful and inviting it was to die for. The tight pants he wore didn't exactly soften the impression.

Trembling hands reached up to fiddle with the buttons in the older one's shirt. A triumphant smile flashed over his face as Marluxia was close to tearing the clothing off of him in desperation. As soon as his shirt was thrown to the floor he seized Marluxia's right wrist.

"Why do you deny yourself what your heart is aching so desperately for?" he asked and pressed the other's palm flat against his own flawless chest. Marluxia was only staring at him wide-eyed in both awe and fear. How could anyone be so beautiful?

Vexen seized the moment to attack his shirt, pushing him determinedly down again.

"You will soon see," he said, working his way on the last buttons holding the clothing together over Marluxia's crotch. "That there is nothing wrong in wanting, only denying yourself to live."

Marluxia whimpered and arched his back reluctantly as the older trailed a hand up his bare thigh, tearing his nightshirt off with the other, revealing his naked form. The younger automatically tried to cover himself but Vexen pinned his arms to his sides.

"Do not hide. You are beautiful," he whispered, his eyes roaming the other's features.

"Quit lying," Marluxia hissed, struggling as best as he could.

"Why would I lie to you now? You are not going anywhere whether you want to or not. I have no reason to deceive you further."

Marluxia's lip was quivering; he was on the edge of crying again. He had lost all control of his life now. Vexen was in charge. _He_ called the shots and Marluxia could do nothing to stop him no matter what he wanted and of all things he could ever demand, this was it.

"Please, Vexen…" he begged quietly, pressing his eyes shut. His only answer was soft lips closing over his own for a short moment before the other pulled away. A gentle smile spread across his lips as Marluxia opened his eyes. His expression was affectionate again, nothing like when the younger had first woken up. He had a feeling it was his own fault Vexen had acted like that. Didn't he believe that Marluxia loved him? Had he really thought the younger held no emotion to him?

"My love… If your God cared about you he would love you just as much even if you were broken by a man," Vexen murmured, stroking a hand up the inside of his thighs. "Do you fear that if your God leaves you, no one will love you? Or do you fear that you will actually enjoy it?" he asked with a quiet snicker.

"Both…" Marluxia whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I… I am so sorry, Vexen. I'm only hurting you," he said, grabbing his shirt and sitting up again, clenching the clothing in his hands so he wouldn't feel so exposed.

"What do you mean…?" the older asked with a confused smile. Marluxia stared at him for a while, not sure of what to say.

"I've done nothing but reject you… I don't want to hurt you, I never did, I swear! I've just been so scared!"

"…Do not think about it, Marluxia… I expected nothing else when I first found you."

"Don't you see? That's the problem!" the younger cried. "I was just too scared to admit it, but… the fact is… I… I love you… I love you so awfully much!"

Vexen looked at him in silence for a moment.

"There is no point in pitying me if that is what you are-"

"I… I can't do this, Vexen… I'm sorry," Marluxia said covering his eyes and was on his way to stand up and put his shirt back on as Vexen grabbed his hips and forced him down on his lap.

"I told you, this is the night. You are _not_ leaving."

Marluxia went mute, feeling his own nude body pressed against Vexen's bare chest. He gasped in shock as he felt Vexen's hands closing around his length.

"V-Vexen!!"

Marluxia's struggle didn't last long however as the older one's hands started to work their way up and down his shaft having the younger slump back against his chest giving a quiet moan of pleasure. A heavy groan escaped him as Vexen sped up, finding a steady rhythm.

"Enjoy it, my love. That is what I want you to," Vexen murmured into his ear, nuzzling his neck gently. Marluxia gave a small whimper. He had never experienced anything similar, never felt such pleasure and especially not because of another man. He felt the older grin into his shoulder as he hardened.

"Do not worry. It may take time to get used to the intimacy," Vexen murmured, retrieving one hand to stroke some strands of hair away from Marluxia's sweaty forehead before he returned, faster.

Another whimper, louder this time. It was getting painfully hard. Vexen's teeth were gracing the skin of his neck.

"Try to relax."

Marluxia gave a groan, arching his hips onto the other.

"Vexen…"

His mind didn't seem to work properly. There was nothing else but Vexen, Vexen, Vexen, that horribly, delightfully sinful pleasure and Vexen. By now he was starting to pre-cum, coating the other's fingers.

"Hnn…"

He groaned, bucking up to meet his hands. If the other let go of him now he was going to fall for sure. His balance was completely out of function. He was going to die. He was going to die, and Vexen would revive him to eternal life and he would have this every day… hopefully… No… this was wrong, so horribly wrong. Stop it, _Stop it, stop, don't!_ Don't… Don't stop, _don't stop, damn it!!_ Yes, yes, _yes!_

"Try to relax," Vexen repeated and Marluxia realized his nails were digging into his palms. The heat and tension was everywhere around him, _inside_ him, his whole body screaming as the other kept pumping him and he was sure this could lead to no other sensation than heaven and if that was it, then that was the kind of heaven he preferred. And as he came to this conclusion he released in a scream of pleasured pain.

He slumped back against the bare chest behind him, sliding down some inches seeing he was laced in sweat, his body radiating warmth. Vexen licked his hands clean before he ran his fingers through Marluxia's sweaty bangs.

"Promise me you'll be doing that again soon," the younger whispered, closing his eyes. Vexen merely gave a chuckle.

"We have barely begun the night, my love."

"W-what then…?" Marluxia asked, looking up at him in slight confusion. Could men do any more than this? Vexen chuckled, truly amused.

"So naïve… So ignorant," he whispered to himself.

"Oh, come on, Vexen!"

"Heh… I can vaguely recall someone who was rather uninterested ten minutes ago," the older said with a smirk.

"And what if that is my big master plan?" Marluxia asked, making a crafty grin. "Having you throw me off because I seem interested?"

"In other words, you have changed your mind when it comes to sin?"

"I… I think so…"

"What a turn of events…"

Vexen grinned smugly before he pushed the younger up from his lap and got to his feet, shoving him down on the soft mattress again. He crawled over the other, once again surprising Marluxia with his incredible agility.

"You're being unfair, Vexen," the younger said, innocent eyes looking up at the other hovering over him. He was rather uncomfortable being naked in front of someone else.

"Patience, my love," Vexen murmured, pressing a soft kiss against his neck. "I have the whole night to give you a lection about the ways of sin."

But even so he pulled back, getting to his feet again so he was standing at the edge of the bed. Marluxia shifted so he was sitting in front of Vexen, his hands moving to the older one's pants. With shaking fingers he undid the belt and slowly pulled down the skin-tight clothing. Vexen had to bite back a laugh, seeing the other's eyes widen and cheeks blush more and more as he was freed from the offending fabric. Soon his pants were pooled at his ankles, Marluxia tracing his fingers ghostly over the older one's hips, his eyes fixed at his crotch. An approving shudder ran through Vexen, urging him on. The younger advanced more boldly, his palms sliding over the other's rear. He stared as in trance, seeing Vexen harden even further, if possible, as his fingertips lightly kneaded the firm flesh of his hind. Seeing he could have this effect on another man was… frightening. Vexen's eyes were closed, a sated smile gracing his lips as Marluxia nuzzled his stomach affectionately. His skin felt like satin, soft, pale and slightly damp. All of the colour in his cheeks were gone by now, but he was still warm, even sweating slightly. Marluxia gave a frown. It certainly didn't smell like sweat and the skin seemed red-shaded. Carefully he stuck out his tongue, licking the other's stomach. It was blood. Vexen was sweating blood. But that taste… it was so… Marluxia found no words to describe it. This wasn't simply Vexen. It was numberless of different blood types mixed together as one. There were centuries of history in just one taste, as if it told the story of all of Vexen's past victims. Marluxia ran his tongue hungrily over the other's skin, savouring the taste. It looked like Vexen was right after all. Perhaps he _did_ have it in him to become a vampire. At least he wouldn't object to the flavour. A sudden shiver ran through him. In a few days, if not less, he would be able to taste _his own_ blood on the older one's skin. Bad conscience hit him. This was the taste of people who had died, altered in the being of a vampire… Marluxia's tongue abandoned the moist flesh. Killing for a living… Such were the ways of a vampire.

He felt one of Vexen's hands running through his hair soothingly.

"Do not worry. No one will condemn you for the crimes of a vampire," he murmured. "No one will ever know."

Marluxia blushed deeply.

"Are you reading my mind, dear Vexen?"

"There is no need to. Your actions speak for yourself, but I did, yes."

"I would appreciate it if you stopped doing that," Marluxia muttered, running his hands up the other's thighs.

"Then I will stop."

The younger surveyed him for a moment, not sure if he was speaking the truth.

"… Thank you…"

A devious grin spread across the younger one's face.

Vexen's eyes snapped open as he felt a finger running up his member. His hands seized the other's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed again, pinning him down with his full weight, grinding their naked bodies together, hard against hard. Marluxia moaned loudly, arching his hips up to meet the other, _feel_ the other.

"Nnhh… Vexen…"

His arms locked around the older one's neck, forcing him down to meet his lips. Even with his full weight, Vexen wasn't really that heavy… Marluxia rolled over, getting the other underneath him and pressed his tongue into the hot, waiting mouth underneath him. Vexen groaned, bucking up to meet him, his hands taking a firm grip around the younger one's waist. Marluxia carefully rested his weight on the other so his arms were free to roam. Up the sides of his body, feeling every curve of his ribs, up his neck and through his hair. He pulled away from the lip-lock, gasping for air. Marluxia gave a soft smile. Vexen was panting slightly, his lips parted, his eyes half closed and his hair fanned in the silken sheets. It was a beautiful sight. He seemed paler now, and the younger could see the sharp points of his fangs in the small gap between his lips.

"Such a sweet little virgin," Vexen murmured, grinning maliciously. "But that will have to be the one thing not to be eternal."

He rolled over, getting Marluxia underneath him again before slipping between his legs, parting them gently but determinedly.

"I don't see where you are going with this," Marluxia said quietly. "It's not like you can make me grow a vagina in ten seconds either…"

Vexen couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Then you are about to learn something new," he said. Marluxia was about to argue further but was silenced as the older slid three fingers into his mouth. Slowly he began sucking on them, twirling his tongue around them, simply to tease. What ever was it Vexen were thinking? The older only gave him a comforting smile before he retrieved his fingers and trailed them down Marluxia's naked body having him squirm slightly. Down his chest, stomach, over his erection and even further.

Marluxia gasped loudly in surprise as he felt the first finger pressing into him. He writhed in discomfort until Vexen placed his other hand on his chest.

"Calm down. This might be uncomfortable now, but if you do not let me finish it will hurt."

The younger gave a loud whimper as the second finger entered. Marluxia thought he understood what was going to happen as the two fingers started stretching his tight ring muscle. He was scared. There was no way this wouldn't hurt. He winced, feeling the other move inside him… it was uncomfortable, alien, but as he got used to it… it was… a bit pleasurable actually…

Vexen pushed deeper in, searching for that special spot inside him. The younger wriggled slightly under his touch, slowly beginning to enjoy it. Suddenly he bucked, multicoloured stars exploding in front of his vision as the older thrust his fingers into his prostate. A loud groan of pleasure escaped him, begging the other not to stop.

"Gaaaah…!! Veeexen…"

His eyes were closed, his whole body trembling with warmth and delight, his erection throbbing painfully. He felt like bursting of all these new sensations at once. The third finger came and he was begging for Vexen to get on with it. He gave a loud groan, locking his legs around the older one's waist, pleading for him to do _something_.

"Patience," Vexen whispered, pushing in even deeper. A devious smile spread across his lips as he probed deeper into Marluxia soon having him sprawled underneath him as one writhing heap of wanting pleasure, his fingers hitting that soft spot over and over again. And then, much to Marluxia's displeasure he pulled out. He sized the younger one's hips and leaned forwards, whispering softly in his ear.

"Brace yourself."

Marluxia gave him a frightened glance.

"I love you," he murmured, and slowly he pushed forwards into the other whilst pulling Marluxia's hips onto him. The younger whimpered at first. The feeling of Vexen pressing into him was beyond anything but as the older sank deeper and deeper that low whimper increased to a pained groan.

"Gh… V-Vexen, it hurts!"

"It _does_ hurt the first time," Vexen said, stroking a hand affectionately over the younger one's forehead.

"S-stop," Marluxia pleaded weakly, pressing his eyes shut and digging his nails into the other's back. "I-it hurts!"

Vexen merely sped up, having him gasp in pain. His whole body seemed to be on fire, the touch of the other's skin against his, the pain, the tension, the heat, altogether quite enjoyable as long as he could stand the _pain_… And then Vexen halted, fully sheathed. Marluxia was panting madly; his skin laced in warm sweat and a strained expression was displayed on his face. He wriggled slightly there he lay, surprised at the sudden shiver of pleasure running down his spine. Vexen stroked his fingers through the other's hair.

"I am sorry," he whispered, kissing the younger one's temples, trailing his lips down his neck and back up his jaw, claiming his mouth.

How could Vexen be so remorseless and rough and still so affectionate? The younger arched his back, wanting to taste more of the kiss, Vexen however pulled away.

Marluxia felt a wonderful stirring deep inside him as Vexen shifted his position, his legs twitching slightly. The older pulled out, almost completely. Marluxia clenched his fists in the sheets, bracing himself for the pain that was to come. Vexen sank slowly back in. It wasn't as bad as he'd imagined and he couldn't help gasping softly at the sensation, curling his toes. The older repeated the action; pulling out and sinking slowly back in, over and over again, a bit faster each time. Marluxia moaned loudly as Vexen thrust into him in a steady rhythm, his lips buried in the younger one's neck soothingly.

"Hng… Vexeeen…"

"Does it still hurt?" the older murmured into his ear.

"Y-yesss," he hissed, though the sheer pleasure was more than overwhelming enough to dull it out. "Don't!" he cried as Vexen made a move to slow down. The older gave a devious smirk and lifted the younger one's legs to rest at his shoulders, allowing him to reach even deeper. Marluxia cried out in pain.

"V-Vexen… I-I think I'm b-bleeding," he whimpered. He could feel the warm liquid seeping out of him, soiling the sheets, making no mistake.

"You _are_, my love," Vexen whispered huskily. "It smells all over you."

The older carefully lowered the Marluxia's legs back down in the sheets again, bending over him, kissing his forehead.

"I will be gentle… The worst is over."

Marluxia only cried out again as the other kept rocking into him and shook his head feverishly. The pain, the tension, the choking heat radiating from both of their bodies, the pleasure mixed into all of this, he was sure he would pass out. Vexen made an annoyed frown as Marluxia gave his loudest cry yet. He responded by increasing the speed significantly, having the younger writhe in pleasured pain, moaning in a jumble of agony and eagerness.

"It hurts!!" he cried, clinging to Vexen. If this were gentle then rough would certainly have him killed. Without any warning of any kind, Vexen sank his fangs into the soft flesh of the other's shoulder having him scream of pain at the top of his lungs. Vexen pulled back instantly, caressing the bleeding marks before he plunged into Marluxia with all his strength, hitting his prostate dead-on making him scream again, though with delight this time. The pain from the bite dulled out the rest, leaving him with the same sensation of heaven closing in on him. He tried to arch his body in time with each trust, yelling out the other's name as they moved together as one sweaty tangle of limbs, Vexen hitting that soft spot over and over again, lips locking together, tongues battling, wild and savagely. The smell of blood lay thick in the warm air and Vexen was devoid of any colour in his skin. Pain was but a far off memory as Marluxia clung to the strong form over him, claiming his supple lips as his own for the infinite time, never getting enough of them. He would _never_ get enough of Vexen inside him, or any other way he could ever have him. The older one's hand moved to stroke his throbbing erection, his breathing ragged as he moaned in approval. Yes, yes, _yes…_ Sin had never tasted so sweet. The saint had joined the sinner as one, their love rough and feral as the hunter erased every last bit of virtue from his yielding prey. Vexen gave a guttural growl as the younger one's hands found his nipples, twisting and rolling the flesh between his delicate fingers. He wanted Vexen to scream his name like only Vexen could, even if he had to hurt him to achieve it. A savage thought, but even so, Vexen had done the same to him. He trailed his lips over the older one's shoulder, parting them, digging his teeth into the pale skin though not nearly hard enough to pierce through. Vexen groaned, clenching his free hand into the sheets, his now razor-sharp claws ripping through them with ease. He pushed him away, his mouth descending on the younger one's chest, scraping his fangs down his body leaving red, stinging marks. Marluxia felt like he was being devoured, the other's hot mouth, teeth and tongue all over his chest and stomach accompanied by rapid, constant thrusts into him and that hand, stroking him in time with each thrust. Carnage, frenzy… the only words worthy of describing this sensation. Marluxia moaned, clawing feverishly at his back, leaving long, red welts, having him cry out in pained pleasure, his fangs slightly piercing the other's skin. White light exploded in front of Marluxia's vision, a loud shriek escaping him as he came, painting Vexen's stomach with his cum. It was more than enough for the other to reach his peek, raucously screaming the name of his prey as he released before collapsing over the younger.

And then…

Silence… only disturbed by the sound of slow, heavy panting. Marluxia was in a state of daze, his arms lying limply at his sides. Vexen lay slumped against his chest, exhausted, his skin appearing too pale for what could be healthy even in the dim light of the midnight hours. The younger lifted a hand, carefully stroking his marred back. His skin was wet. Marluxia looked at his palm in horror, finding it coated in blood from touching the other.

"God have mercy on my soul," he whispered, closing his eyes. A deep, hoarse chuckle escaped the older.

"Are you still not done with those foolish phrases of righteousness?" Vexen asked, seemingly amused as he lifted his head, supporting himself on his elbows to see the other's face.

He was met by even more silence and an affronted look. Vexen replied by running clawed fingers through fluffy, pink hair.

"Do you feel… insulted by our actions?" he asked.

"_Our_??" Marluxia cried.

"Ah… So you are still not pleased…"

The younger looked as if Vexen had hit him… again.

"Oh, I think we both know you enjoyed it," the older said with a smug grin. Marluxia put up a disgusted expression. Vexen only laughed and wriggled slightly, having Marluxia shudder and writhe seeing Vexen was still buried deep inside him.

"G-Get out of me," he commanded shakily.

"After all that trouble of getting in?"

Marluxia seized his shoulders, trying to push him off but in vain. It only resulted in his hands getting even more bloodstained. A look of horror flashed over his face as he realised exactly how pale Vexen was underneath the red liquid lacing his skin.

"Very well," Vexen said with a slight frown. "I have had what I wanted."

And so he pulled out, Marluxia gasping quietly as he did, and got to his feet. He clothed in mere seconds. He went towards the door, but as he reached the handle he halted, though he didn't turn to face the younger.

"You can be a stubborn bastard for all I care, but _I_ enjoyed it. You might want to give yourself some happiness in life too someday."

Then he left. Marluxia stared at the door, gathering the sheets in his hands to cover himself. He fell back against the mattress with a groan of pain because of his aching rear. He _had_ enjoyed it, more than anything, but actually admitting it…

How? How could he let himself be used like this and still have Vexen so annoyed in the end?

Marluxia took a glance around him. It looked more like there had been a lethal fight rather than what had actually taken place. Was Vexen okay? Loosing so much blood in one evening? The younger couldn't help feel concerned. Everywhere there were large dark spots in the silken fabric, even a few drops in the curtains. It was strange how Vexen's words stung so much more than any physical pain. If he didn't make a choice as what to do, stay with Vexen or insist on escaping… there was no telling where they would end. Why did he always manage to screw things up?

X

Marluxia woke up around midday, his body aching all over. First thing he noticed was that his nightshirt was back on and the sheets had been changed, the new ones tucked tightly around him. Vexen had obviously been there again. It didn't seem likely that anyone else could have done that without waking him. He got himself into a sitting position, taking in the sight of the room as small beams of golden light fell through the gap between the heavy curtains framing the only window there was in the room. A jolt of discomfort shot through him as he noticed the clean clothes lying neatly folded on a chair for him. Now he really felt guilty for his behaviour last night. Vexen went through all this trouble for him and he acted as if he would rather be dead than spending one more second together with him.

He got out of the bed and walked over to the chair, finding a note on top of the pile of clothes.

'_A bath is made ready for you in the room across the hallway; you will also find breakfast in the dinning hall. Sadly I will not be able to accompany you as I have affairs outside the city this day and expect to be gone until sundown. If there is anything you need, my servants will of course attend to you._

_I trust you not to do anything reckless in my absence._

_-Vexen_'

Marluxia stared at the note for a while, not sure of how to react. Vexen was gone… Then again, did he actually _want_ to run away? Now might be his only chance…

The words '_I trust you not to do anything reckless in my absence_' stung painfully. It was as if Vexen expected nothing else but a runaway and even so he said he trusted the younger and left him alone with those words. What had Vexen been thinking when he wrote that? Marluxia had to admit that things would have been easier could he only read people's thoughts, or more correctly, Vexen's thoughts. It seemed completely impossible to know exactly what was on the older one's mind. He read through the note two more times, a bit disappointed that there were no words of affection, but also worried. Was Vexen still mad at him?

What was left of the day went by slowly. He found himself quite alone, seeing the servants were nowhere to be seen, only the girl from before. She had probably been ordered to look after him now and then, seeing the other servants kept as far away from him as possible. It was almost as if they were scared of him. Well, Marluxia were not surprised if serving a vampire could make you paranoid. So he went on exploring the parts of the castle he yet hadn't seen by himself, a scary thought, but at least it kept him occupied with something other than reading.

The halls outside the small wing he was living in were dark. No lights except of a few black candles along the largest halls. There were rarely windows in any of the rooms and if there were, heavy dark curtains were covering them. The further down in the castle he ventured the darker it became even if he was sure he was still above ground level. Of what he had seen through his own window his chambers were on the middle floor.

He suddenly halted as he reached the end of a long corridor. He was at the top of a broad stair in a massive foyer. There, on the opposite side of the room was a pair of large oaken doors. He was in the enterance hall…

Slowly he walked through the room, stopping before the oversized doorway, sliding his fingertips over the hard wood. Was there freedom outside this door, or would he be met by solid walls of stone?

"You are not leaving us?"

Marluxia turned, finding the young servant girl standing at the foot of the stairs. He gave a vague smile.

"What is your name…?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment before she answered.

"Claudia."

"Well, Claudia… You see… I don't belong here… I _should_ by all means be leaving…"

Without any warning the girl ran into his arms and hugged him, clinging to his silken shirt.

"Please don't leave us!! Then the master will be sad again!"

"W-what do you mean?" Marluxia asked, slightly taken aback by the words and actions.

"The Master has always been so terribly depressed, but that changed when you came," the girl wailed. "Please don't go!"

"I-I won't, okay?" Marluxia assured.

"You promise?" she asked, pulling away so she could se his face. Marluxia looked at her for a moment.

"Promise…" he said.

X

Tied to his own promise, Marluxia went back to his chambers.

So… Vexen _did_ feel better around him after all. He gave a slight grin. _Vexen felt better around him_…

As he once again found supper ready for him he made up his mind. He loved Vexen, and he wanted to be with him. The older had been so kind to him, how ever could he repay him?

But as he sat down at the table he felt that ache in his rear again. Vexen had… used him… hurt him… yet the _pleasure_ had been undeniable… _That_ was what Vexen wanted…

The older didn't return until the end of the supper, still rather pale but nothing crucial. He seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

"How has your day been?" he asked, sitting down next to the other.

"Why haven't you fed properly," Marluxia asked concerned. Vexen arched an eyebrow.

"Do you feel uneasy around me when I have not fed recently?"

"No! I'm worried about you, that's all…"

Vexen chuckled deeply, flashing fangs.

"How sweet of you, but you _should_ feel uneasy."

Marluxia stared at him in horror as Vexen quickly advanced on him, leaning close to him, supported on the arms of his chair. Barring those lethal fangs, his mouth descending towards the younger one's neck, and then… halting wide-eyed as pink, supple lips were pressed against his own pale, cold. Vexen however did not respond. One the contrary he pushed away.

"Damn whore," he spat and turned to leave.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean??" Marluxia yelled, obviously infuriated.

"Using sex as an excuse to get away is more than qualifying enough to be called a whore," Vexen snarled.

"A _kiss_ doesn't have to mean _that_, bastard!" the younger yelled, getting to his feet.

"But that is what you were thinking," Vexen retort dangerously soft, his voice shaking in suppressed anger. "And what have I said about raising your voice to me?"

"You read my thoughts?? After you _said_ you wouldn't??"

Marluxia was certain that Vexen would hit him again, but he couldn't help yelling. He felt… betrayed.

"I lied, and so have you been ever since you came here."

The younger opened his mouth to reply, but he had no answer. Vexen turned away from him, bowing his head.

"Perhaps… Bringing you here was a mistake after all," he said quietly, more sad than angry. "If I let you go… at least one of us would be happy…"

"D-don't say that…"

Marluxia walked over to him, pushing away his bangs so he could see his face. A horrible sight met him. Vexen was crying, but there were no tears. Blood were streaming down his cheeks leaving red stains.

"Look at me," he whispered. "Here I have told you to follow your dreams, to live your life and no one else's… when in reality… it is I who keep you away from them…"

"V-Vexen…"

Marluxia cupped his cheeks, trying to ignore the fact that he got blood all over his palms as he tried to sooth the other.

"I do not see how you can stand touching me… I am a monster," Vexen muttered, not finding it in him to meet the other's gaze.

"If that's so," Marluxia said, his voice determined even though he was a bit shaky. "Then you are _my_ monster. I wouldn't give you up for anything in the world. I love you; I want to stay here with you. Only the thought that you might want to find someone else makes me sick."

"Quit lying and get away from me," Vexen hissed, though he didn't make any attempt to push the younger away.

"No! You listen to me now that I'm actually telling the truth!"

"Do not order me around in my own castle," Vexen snarled, meeting his eyes with a reluctant glare. "Get out of my way."

"Please just listen to-"

Vexen threw him off, slamming him into the wall. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out.

"V-Vexen, please wait," he forced forth, sinking slowly down the wall. But the older ignored him and went for the door. "I don't want you to throw your happiness away."

_That_ made him halt.

"You… You needn't be alone all the time… I want to be here with you, whether it's only to keep you company. Even if it means never to see the outside world again."

"Am I really that important to you?" Vexen asked quietly. Marluxia shakily got to his feet, supporting himself at the wall as he spoke.

"_I love you_, damn it! What does it take for you to realise that? If you had read my mind properly then you would have known from the start."

Vexen turned to face him, giving a vague smile.

"I suppose our words made our intensions incoherent. Perhaps silence suits us both…"

"Perhaps," Marluxia said, giving a small chuckle.

"I… am sorry… for everything… My emotions got the better of me," Vexen muttered.

"… Now I envy your emotions," Marluxia snickered.

The older stared at him for a second before he shook his head and smirked.

"It is late. You should finish your supper and get some rest."

And then he left, leaving Marluxia more than a bit startled. Vexen's mind sure worked in… inexplicable ways.

* * *

That's all for this time, hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. In the meantime, reviews are greatly appreciated, detailed ones more so!


	3. Silent Confession

Finally, the third chapter is here! Sadly I have had some computer problems which will soon be fixed hopefully, and also lost all inspiration for my XemSai fic... on the other hand I am having too many ideas for this fic. I can only say it will be long. Very long. I am trying not to make the storry seem so hurried, as I know I have a tendency to do. I have run out of what I wrote before posting the first part, and the last 1000 words or so are fresh. Hopefully from there on it will be a bit more collected.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't say how happy it makes me to see that there are people on this page able to give such wonderful feedback! Keep it up, and I will do all I can to make this fic perfect. It's special to me, and I need proper concrit (constructive critisism) to make it unforgettable.

Much thanks to my lovely beta, Zexion. If you find any typos it's his fault. -shot-

* * *

Marluxia still couldn't help but worry about Vexen as he went to bed that night. What if Vexen merely pretended not to be angry with him any longer? Why were there no words of affection from him today?

Marluxia lay awake thinking for a long while, but eventually fell into a light slumber, troubled in his sleep by thoughts of Vexen. It didn't last long however as he woke up by the rustling of sheets around him.

"Are you a light-sleeper, my love?"

Once again those intense, frosty green eyes greeted him.

"V-Vexen! What are you doing?" Marluxia asked, realizing he couldn't move his arms.

"I was merely curious whether your shoelaces could hold you tied down for long," Vexen sniggered, tugging lightly at the leather band around the other's wrists that locked his arms to the headboard. Marluxia gave a sigh, though an amused smile appeared on his face.

"Shoelaces… How intriguing…"

"Not nearly as intriguing as what I am planning on doing with you."

Marluxia wriggled somewhat, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Will it hurt as much as last time?" he asked quietly.

"That depends," Vexen murmured, tracing a fingertip over the younger one's collarbone. "Whether I decide to be gentle or not."

"Vexen!!"

A confident smirk spread across said one's face as he pulled the covers away and began unbuttoning Marluxia's nightshirt. His smile faltered somewhat as he revealed the red marks his fangs had left on Marluxia's chest and stomach under their last encounter. Marluxia squirmed again, now in impatience. Vexen returned to his shirt, opening the last buttons and pulling it up over his head so it rested at his wrists as an additional restraint. Hungry eyes roamed Marluxia's features once again. Marluxia felt himself hardening under his gaze. Sharp fingernails slid ghostly over his chest, bidding Marluxia to arch up for Vexen's touch. It was pure torture.

"Stop teasing!!"

"Now what have I told you about patience?" Vexen lectured.

"Gh… please… more…"

That devilish smirk flashed over his face again before Vexen's lips closed around a nipple, licking, sucking, biting and piercing through the sensitive flesh with his fangs having Marluxia scream in pain and then moan in delight as the tongue returned, carefully and soothingly over the wounded skin. Marluxia realized that tonight would probably be much worse as Vexen hungrily took in every little drop of blood. His eyes widened in horror as he noticed that the other's nails were razor-sharp. _Those_ were supposed to go _inside_ him?? He was close to fainting by the mere thought.

"No worries, my love. We will of course do something about that," Vexen murmured, his eyes flashing red. This didn't exactly calm him. Vexen leaned over him, one arm snaking under Marluxia's neck, the other taking a firm grip around his left elbow. A groan left Marluxia's lips, and Vexen's weight against his own was far from the problem. It was those lethal fangs gracing his biceps.

Pain.

Two needle-like canines boring into his upper arm held no other description. A loud moan escaped his already sore throat as Vexen began draining him. He felt every drop that was taken from him, he felt the other's body pulsate stronger against his own and he could _see every vein_ in Vexen's being as he fed. Colour returned to his skin, his claws shrinking and dulling, thank goodness. Panic was the only sensation. Marluxia writhed, bucking at the pain and discomfort, feeling the fangs press deeper into him as Vexen's lust for blood was about to go out of control and there was nothing he could do.

And then it stopped. Vexen pulled away.

He couldn't have taken too much, just enough to replenish himself, as Marluxia weren't even feeling dizzy, only a bit nauseous because of the pain.

"You have filled me," Vexen said, his voice much smoother now. "And now it is your time to be filled."

Marluxia arched up and tugged at the restraints, his whole being screaming for the other's touch, and still shaking from the bite..

"Hng… Vexen…"

Said one trailed a finger teasingly over his chest, one fingernail scraping ghostly at the soft skin leaving a red line, seeing it was still extraordinarily sharp for what was human.

Another yank at the restraints. Vexen merely leered at him.

"I know what you want," he murmured. "But I still want to hear you beg."

Marluxia glared at him before realizing the other was too good with knots for him to object.

"Vexen… _please_… your shirt," he pleaded.

"This?" Vexen asked, pulling lightly at his collar, a conniving smirk on his lips. Suddenly he yelped as Marluxia locked his legs around him, forcing him down flat against his chest.

"You simply do not take no for an answer, do you?" he whispered, obviously amused. A tearing noise sounded through the room as he pushed himself back to a sitting position, half of his shirt left between Marluxia's teeth.

"Oh, you crafty little beast," Vexen chuckled, discarding what was left of the linen fabric on the floor. "I think tying you up was a good idea after all."

"V-Vexen!" Marluxia cried impatiently. That wonderful, hot mouth returned to his chest, licking, nipping and teasing, down his stomach, sucking at his left hipbone and down, finding the sensitive flesh of his thighs before five fingers followed the same route, kneading, clawing, ripping and having small streams of blood seep down his torso which were arching up as he panted and gasped. He felt the fingers prodding at his entrance, one entering, pushing in, in, in, too sharp, pain, pain, _yes_, _yes_, _yes_. Marluxia screamed out loudly as the second joined in, _too sharp_ yet so goddamn _delightful_!! He howled in agony as he felt those fangs penetrate his skin again, at the inside of his thigh, digging in and sucking, draining, feeding on his life, that horrific pulse running through Vexen once again, a third finger entering him, though completely dull now, the blood having it slide in easily, all three fingers jabbing up against his prostate, multicoloured lights exploding in front of his vision, and too much of everything, _yes, yes, yes_!! The difference between pleasure and pain was far-gone, impossible to tell which one he felt. He had almost forgotten the fangs buried in his flesh before Vexen removed both them and the fingers. He was… dizzy, to say the least, panting heavily.

Pure ecstasy hit Marluxia that night as he for the second time felt Vexen thrust into him, completing him, more bestial and ravenous than he ever could have imagined a monster even in his worst nightmares. But this was different. This was love… _their_ love with nothing to compare it to. Vexen was _his_ monster, completing him, fulfilling him, _filling_ him with his seed.

X

"Marluxia, I want you to follow me," Vexen said with a secretive smile when the younger had finished his breakfast.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It is a surprise, come."

Vexen seized his hand and pulled him up from his seat, leading him out of the dinning hall with a quick pace, down the many stairs until they reached the ground floor. Through a small door and down a narrow corridor, halting outside another door, heavier than the first but just as small.

"Close your eyes," Vexen bid.

"What is going on, Vexen?"

Marluxia looked at him with a suspicious glance.

"It is a _surprise_ I told you!"

"…Okay…"

Marluxia did as he was told and heard the sound of a key in a lock, thereafter the squeaking of a door swinging open on rusty latches. A light tug at his wrist had him follow through. Judging by the red light displayed inside his eyelids he was probably in a very brightly lit room, a change from the rest of the castle. Then again, the floor seemed a bit strange, almost like earth.

"Open them," he heard Vexen's voice say. So he did.

What greeted him was the largest greenhouse he had ever seen, bathed in the golden rays of the morning sun. He was sure his eyes were shining just as bright as he took in his surroundings. Three-meter high walls of glass, most of it covered up by climbing plants. Other than those, the greenhouse was fairly empty, though there were patches of moist soil. The air was damp and thick, more like in the spring than any winter he had ever experienced, a great contrast to the snow-covered ground outside. The room spelled nothing but opportunities.

"Do you like it?" Vexen asked. Marluxia could nothing but nod, his voice completely lost.

"Good. I hoped you would, for I am giving it to you."

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Of course. The room has been empty for so long. It is a fine place to start now that you do not have the pharmacy. I suppose it could have been taken better care of but- ow…"

A half choked sound escaped him as Marluxia tackled him, hugging him.

"Vexen, this is more than I could ever dream of!! Thank you, thank you!!"

"Now, I need you to do one thing in return," Vexen said, petting the Marluxia's hair.

"Oh…?"

"I want you to practice your English," he said. Marluxia gave him a confused look.

"Well, I'm talking English with you every day even though I don't see any reason to…"

"I want you to read and improve yourself. It will be most useful when we return to London."

"W-we're still going??" Marluxia asked, not quite believing the other.

"I rarely stay more than two years in one place. It would wake suspicion if people were to notice I do not age."

"Will we go to other countries too…?"

"Well, I have travelled great parts of the world… I doubt I would stop just yet. I am sorry to uproot you from your homeland."

There was a long silence. Marluxia rested his cheek against Vexen's chest. The older smelled of blood and fresh grave soil.

"I will let you decide where we go after England," Vexen said. "It is the least I can do in return."

"Thanks, Vexen…"

X

Marluxia sat alone in his bedroom, at loss of what to do. Vexen had been gone for two days, the only explanation had been a note left for him at the breakfast table:

'_I have business outside town that I need to attend to. I trust you to manage well on your own during my absence. Do not expect me home for some time._

_Yours truly, Vexen._'

Marluxia clutched the note in his hand. How long did he mean by '_some time_'? For one who had lived for two hundred years, two days was probably very little… At least he had Claudia to keep him company. Then again, the thought of what Vexen had planned for the poor servant girl made him uneasy any time he saw her. The world truly was… cruel…

He had spent most of the first day in the greenhouse and the evening in the library. He had not been too concerned. Vexen was a vampire; he could take care of himself. He had been a bit uneasy when he didn't turn up around supper though, seeing that was what he usually did. Now it was about two hours after supper the _second_ day, and Marluxia was downright worried. Apprehension was one of his least favourite feelings and he couldn't help being a bit annoyed too, seeing Vexen hadn't told him where he was going.

He decided he would take a walk down in the greenhouse again to see whether he could get his mind on something else, and clear his thoughts. It didn't help worrying…

It was when walking down a narrow corridor at the ground level that he heard the sound of a heavy door creek open on worn latches. He peeked around a corner and found himself in the entrance hall, and he could hear voices. Seconds later Vexen entered, his long black coat covered in sleet. It was snowing pretty heavy outside. Marluxia grinned, relieved at the sight of the other and was about to run over to him as he noticed that there was someone _accompanying_ Vexen.

A young woman with black hair and expensive looking clothes. And Vexen _smiled_ at her, warm and affectionate as he helped her off with her coat before he discarded his own.

"What a terrible weather," the woman said, giving Vexen an equal smile. The two seemed oblivious to Marluxia who was hiding in the other end of the hall, frozen in place.

"Not at all, my love," Vexen murmured. "Would you ever dared to stay at such a place if you did not have to?"

"You don't suppose I am afraid of ghosts?" she inquired with a slight laugh.

"I truly hope not," Vexen replied with a smirk. "You know how I enjoy your company more than anything."

Marluxia felt his left eye give a violent twitch as _his_ Vexen gently moved one hand to her waist, another caressing her cheek having her blush. There was something too seductive in those green eyes for what was good. Marluxia clenched his fists. How could Vexen look at someone else like that? He could almost hear his heart scream in pain as the older advanced on her, claiming her lips more tenderly than he had ever handled Marluxia.

How could he…? How _could_ he?

Marluxia felt tears trailing down his cheeks. Now that he finally had confessed his feeling, Vexen had found someone else…

A muffled scream had him look back up at them. Blood seeped out from between their lips, and no matter how much she struggled Vexen would not let her go. His veins started pulsating again as he bore his mouth into hers. Marluxia stared in terror as Vexen pushed her up against the wall, draining her last lifeblood in one draught and breaking up, her body limp in his arms as he took one final glance into her lifeless eyes and at her lips, marred to the unspeakable from their blood kiss.

"You can announce your presence now," he said, letting the woman fall dead to the floor before turning to face Marluxia, his arms open to welcome him. Marluxia ran into his embrace and buried his face in his shirt to hide that he had been crying.

"How _could_ you?" he whimpered.

"That kiss was simply to feed, nothing else," Vexen murmured, trying to sooth him.

"You have _never_ been so loving towards me!" Marluxia sobbed.

"I… did not wish to be… clingy," Vexen said quietly.

"_Clingy_?? You hardly even care to be with me!!"

"That is _not_ true!" Vexen growled. "I spend all the time I can manage together with you!"

"Is it _that_ crucial to hang out with whores??" Marluxia yelled and tore out of the embrace. Vexen gave him a saddened look, receiving a death glare in return.

"I've had _enough_! This just won't work… Vexen… You can't force me into this! I am leaving!" Marluxia exclaimed and covered his face as he rushed to the entrance door. As he was to push down the handle however he heard a faint click, like from a lock even though there were no keys in sight.

"Open up again," Marluxia snarled. Vexen gave him a cold gaze before he turned to face the stairs.

"I advice you to get some sleep. It is late."

"You're _not_ leaving me locked up here for another night!!"

"It would be wise to make up your mind as whether you actually want to stay or not… Things will get difficult between us if you cannot tell whether you love me or not. Believe me, a centuries long argument is nothing pleasant."

X

Marluxia woke up late the next day and looked around him groggily to see whether Vexen was anywhere near.

Then he remembered the fight they had. He had acted like… a complete idiot. Perhaps the shock had gotten to his head… If this kept on then perhaps it was for the best if he simply ran away, promise or no promise he thought, as he got to his feet and started dressing. Well… simple and simple… The closest he had ever come to outside the castle had been the greenhouse… Perhaps he could say he wanted to go back to town to get some things from home…

"What the…?"

His bedroom door was locked securely.

"Going somewhere?"

"Let me out of here," Marluxia snarled without turning to face the familiar voice.

"You think I would lock you up simply to let you go?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Simply to get this," Vexen said. The younger turned to see him remove an envelope with red wax seal from the floor underneath the chair. "The wind must have made it fall off after I left and you did not notice it… Perhaps it was for the better that you did not see its contents after all…"

"What is that?" Marluxia asked as Vexen made a move to put the envelope in his pocket. Vexen halted. His eyes had an odd, slightly glazy red colour. He did not meet the other's eyes.

"Something I thought was of great importance… Obviously it is not."

"Wait, what _is_ it?"

Vexen gave him a measuring look, and then scowled.

"Your mind changes too often for me to entrust you this," he growled quietly. There was a look of utter annoyance on his face. Marluxia glared at him, though he knew very well that it was true… at least that's how it appeared. But… Vexen had kissed someone else… True, he had also fed on that someone killing her instantly but the way he did it… So… tenderly… As if it was someone he had loved for a long time but knew he could never have… thus taking her life for no one else to have it.

"If that was all, please just leave," Marluxia said quietly.

"Blunt as always," Vexen murmured with a vague smirk. "Dulled by your surroundings… I am almost regretting my choice of someone so naïve… Then again… your immaturity is entertaining, it makes up for your inexperience and portrays it… sweet…"

"V-Vexen, what are you…?"

Marluxia stared at him with confusion in his eyes. Regret? Was that really it…? No… He didn't want to believe it.

Vexen merely stood there, waiting for him to finish speaking.

"Vexen, what are you _saying_?" he asked, shocked at the other's words. Vexen was supposed to love him, always, never go back on his word...

"I am saying that perhaps I should have chosen someone more capable of controlling their own emotions," Vexen said coldly. But then he let the annoyed mask drop again, a devious smirk taking its place.

"I believed you would not bother if I told you. Then again, do not all fear rejection?"

"I…"

He gave a yelp as Vexen advanced on him and effortlessly pushed him facedown on the bed.

"I am gone for less than two days… And you betray me yet again," Vexen whispered before he settled over Marluxia and began tearing his clothes off.

"V-Vexen! Please!!" the younger cried, clutching his shirt.

"I know I love you, Marluxia. And I am content with that. Even if it means I have to hurt you to get what I need. I already told you," Vexen murmured, breaking up his fists so he was free to throw his shirt to the floor. "You also know, that I came to seek the perfect remedy. The perfect remedy against loneliness, and that I am not returning home empty handed."

Marluxia stared at him in utter disbelief as the truth washed in over him. He should have known all the time… he _had_ known all the time…

"I want you to listen carefully," Vexen said as he had stripped the younger completely. "Tonight I am going to make you bleed, to regret, and most of all know this… When the full moon shines over Paris it is your last hours as a mortal."

Marluxia shifted uncomfortably underneath him. He felt panic. Unrestrained panic.

"Usually I am not one to punish… not for what others have done to me," Vexen whispered and began undoing his pants, his voice shaking in sadness as he spoke again. "But… But I believed that… you actually loved me… and I…"

He let out a sharp sob.

"I have never been so happy…and then… you ruin it all…"

Marluxia clenched his fists in the sheets before him, tears of both pain and sorrow in his eyes running down his cheeks. And then he screamed.

He screamed so it could be heard through half of the castle as Vexen pressed into him from behind, without any preparations.

And he tore, and he bled, and he cried knowing it was all intended. Vexen intended to hurt him.

But worst of all… Vexen believed that he didn't love him. He wanted to tell him he was wrong, that he loved him more than anything, that he would rather die than be without him, but his voice was lost as Vexen thrust into him with all his might having him scream of pain and grief, only able to mouth the words between gasps of pain.

The words he had always meant to say but never had gotten right.

I love you… 

But Vexen couldn't see as his vision was obscured in tears of blood.

And Marluxia did regret. If he could ask for forgiveness only once again it would be to Vexen, even if god could forgive all his sins.

It seemed to go hours before Vexen violently thrust into him one last time, releasing in a loud groan before quickly pulling out, leaving the younger in a heap on the edge of the bed after mercilessly being turned to lie face up, tremors of strain running through his body.

Vexen sat by his side, patting his hair affectionately, watching his chest heaving in time with his panting.

"It is sickening," Vexen whispered. "The way you have become… So lustful, yet still naïve, with no control over your own desires."

His hand travelled down to the younger one's crotch, his member surprisingly hard.

Marluxia hissed as he felt the other's fingers closing around him, whimpering as Vexen slowly began to pump him.

"If this pleasure is the sole reason why you tell me lies, please stop it," Vexen continued. "I will provide it… Out of love… Even if it is not mutual… I can always… close my eyes… and pretend…"

"B-but, gh… I…. Hnn… I _do_- Gah…!"

Marluxia was unable to form coherent words as he felt his climax closing in. Vexen was right… he was a brat with no control over his desires…

Two nights ago everything had seemed so perfect… Why was this bound to happen…? Why could they not just live together… without these fights…

A loud scream left his lips as he bucked up against the other and cum in his hand.

"Get up," Vexen ordered. The younger stared at him pleadingly but was forced up on shaking legs. Then he was bent over, his hands on his knees.

Cum and blood seeped down the inside of his thighs as Vexen entered him again, standing this time, the fluids letting him slide in easier now.

"Hng… Vexen… Please… have pity…"

"I was never one to give in to cries of mercy," Vexen replied and began rocking into him with sharp, steady trusts.

"Gh… hng… uuh…!"

"By the sound of it… you are truly enjoying yourself," Vexen panted, pulling the younger onto him to meet his thrusts having him moan like a girl at every movement.

"Hnn… oh… _Vexen_!"

"Is it… the absolute… _subservience_… that turns… you on?" Vexen breathed.

"Oh… _Gods_… _Mercy_!!"

But Vexen ignored him once again, except his movement turning even more brutal. Marluxia dug his nails into his knees, begging for the pain to go away. But the gods would not hear his pleas… He could only hope that Vexen would…

Why did everything have to be so difficult?

It took shorter time for Vexen to reach his peak now, Marluxia joining him, both groaning as one.

But that delightfully freeing sensation of heaven was far away as they collapsed over the bed.

They remained silent for a while, Vexen still buried inside him as they lay there breathless.

It was… revolting… Nausea welled up inside him as hands travelled up his thighs and he _felt_ the other harden. He was moved over to his side, Vexen lifted his leg so he could enter him sideways.

"Vexen… don't… _please_…"

Yet again his pleas were disregarded.

Screams… moans… His throat was raw from the strain, his body quaking uncontrollably as his being was claimed for the third time that night.

_Something _had to be done… If Vexen kept going like this… every night… His body simply wouldn't handle it.

He lay there half unconscious in blood soaked sheets, Vexen mercilessly pumping into him, slower now, ignoring the fact that the younger gave no objections or any sound at all.

It felt like an eternity went by before he released, alone this time. Marluxia was simply too strained to respond in any way.

"Why is the world so cruel…?" he whispered hoarsely, sobbing quietly as Vexen collapsed at his side after unsheathing himself.

"You keep asking about that…" Vexen said, pulling his pants back on before rising to his feet. "You should know… I feel guilty…"

Marluxia gave him a blank stare. Vexen sighed before turning towards the door.

"It pains me… that anytime you speak those words it is I who have been cruel to you…"

"I…"

Marluxia smiled vaguely. He felt… relieved… Everything else was going blurred…

"I thought you didn't care… thank you…"

"Marluxia!"

Said one did not know why Vexen called his name with such worry in his voice, he didn't truly register it either as darkness consumed him, that smile around his lips faltering as he passed out.

X

Marluxia had no idea how many days had gone. He had lost count as his only window had been barred up from the outside, blocking out all sunlight. He had been restricted to his bedroom, the bathroom, the small dinning hall and the hallway between these. Everything else had been securely locked, keeping him from any additional movements. There had been no further visits from Vexen and he was slightly concerned. Though exactly _what_ his worries were about he did not know.

Definitely not Vexen. He knew all too well how the other could manage on his own. All this times of worries had been for naught.

Vexen had said it was sweet… but never actually cared…

Words… they were nothing but hurtful. Perhaps… if silence could be retained, then everything would be fine again…

Everything could be perfect again…

Marluxia found himself in the dinning hall. A silver tray with a small lunch had been left behind for him as he slept, with it a petty dagger for parting fruit.

Perhaps it was a solution… Maybe the best of all… If anything went wrong, death was really not a significant matter, Vexen made sure of that, right?

Shaking fingers closed around the blade.

If the other had been there now, would he even have cared to object?

X

Marluxia's eyes fluttered open. He was rather surprised to see he was back in bed. His throat was raw, and newly removed bandages lay at the bedside. His fingers reached up to touch the recently mended skin, finding the texture of a large scar running just below his Adam's apple.

A warm hand stroked his forehead and he looked up into glazed frosty green eyes.

"What have you done to yourself…?" Vexen whispered. His voice was so pained, so full of grief it was horrendous.

"Seeing you like this… it is insufferable," he continued. Marluxia opened his mouth to speak, but no sound would escape him, so he simply closed it again, a light smile perching his lips.

"I am so sorry," Vexen said, pulling the younger over in his lap, embracing him a bit too tight and clutching his nightshirt. "Please forgive me," he pleaded, burying his face in Marluxia's neck, hugging him tight as if he was his lifeline.

"I had no idea I would impel you to this… That you… that you rather die than be with me…"

So Vexen thought it had been an attempt at suicide…

He could believe what ever he wished… everything would be perfect now, Marluxia thought, wrapping his arms around him.

Vexen quaked at the contact and soon he was sobbing silently into the Marluxia's shoulder.

"What have I done…?"

Marluxia wanted to say something, _anything_ to soothe him, tell him that it was all right. It had been an act of love; he was forgiven, for everything, that he would never, _had_ never been able to hold his anger for long.

He wanted Vexen to know that he had no reason to be sad, no reason to regret… since Marluxia loved him. He loved him more than life itself and absolved off all his cruelties…

But he couldn't…

Those hurtful words were gone, possibly forever… He had lost his voice…

And he smiled there he lay in Vexen's arms. Never were those words going to break them apart again.

X

"Gh! What the…"

Vexen tuned in his tracks to find a fairly too innocent looking Marluxia behind him, his gloves covered in snow.

"Snowball ambush? Oh, you cheating little…! You _know_ what I told you about that!"

Marluxia merely grinned childishly having Vexen break up into a smile.

"Have it your way then," he smirked, his eyes flashing red as he summoned up several snowballs from the ground having them chase Marluxia all over the castle courtyard. Vexen watched in mellow amusement as Marluxia tried to escape with a panicky expression on his face, tripping, receiving three snowballs in the back of his head before pointing accusingly at the older.

"Are you alright?" he asked, chuckling as he kneeled down beside Marluxia only to be forced headfirst into a large heap of snow.

Marluxia grinned sheepishly, knowing he would pay severely for that.

The last days had been… wonderful…Vexen talked a lot more now, and he stayed with Marluxia as often as possible, guaranteeing himself that the younger was doing well at any time. He had ensured the other that his voice would probably return is some days, though Marluxia was still glad it hadn't done it yet. He knew Vexen missed to hear his voice, but he needed more time. It didn't seem as the older read his thoughts any longer either. Perhaps he had understood and accepted the younger one's wish of silence, Marluxia was not sure but he was ever thankful.

As dusk came they decided on returning to the castle, both soaked by sleet as they settled in a small study for themselves in front of a large fireplace. Marluxia sat down on the rug and motioned for Vexen to join him. The older gave him a hesitant glance as he tugged at his wet shirt. They yet hadn't been intimate since the rather unwilling séance a while back. Marluxia had a feeling the other was still troubled by it, but he still needed to get the wet clothes off so carefully Vexen folded his own aside before helping Marluxia with his.

The hearth crackled peacefully, casting an orange glow over the two naked forms snuggled up in each other's arms. Marluxia carefully played with some strands of Vexen's hair, letting it slide through his fingers. It seemed almost like silk at touch. Vexen looked so calm resting in the soft rug, his eyes closed, a hand stroking the back of the young man lying atop him. He didn't seem to have one care in the world.

"Sacrifice," he suddenly murmured. "It was the one thing needed, yet I cannot help but wonder… Could we have managed without it…?"

He was met by silence, as always these days.

"I should be able to hear your voice… without fearing a rejection. At least when I know we can live together… I miss your voice so awfully much… Marluxia… Marluxia, what are you doing…?"

His eyes snapped open as a leather band was tightened around his wrists, locking them together over his head. He stared at the younger in confusion as he realized his hands were tied to a leg of the heavy wooden table next to them.

Marluxia only grinned before mouthing the word '_shoelaces_'.

"My, are we not clever? _Intriguing_, if I remember correctly? Then again I, unlike you actually have the power to break free."

Marluxia made a small pout. If _he_ had been in Vexen's position right now he would probably have broken free at once but considering he had already been through one round of bounding then surely the other should too.

"Aw, fine… Let us see what you have in store," Vexen yielded, smirking as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position.

Marluxia leaned back to get a proper view of the other's naked form. It was the first time he actually got the opportunity of studying Vexen's features. He had seen him in the diffuse light of the midnight hours and his curves revealed under wet clothing. Here in the eerie glow from the fire he loved them even more, and he could see Vexen harden visibly as he drank upon the sight of his unveiled being, strong, yet slender though with unusually broad hips for a man. Marluxia found himself taking a liking to them immediately.

_He_ was in charge this time, and yet… cruelty didn't really appeal to him. It was kind and tenderly that his hands ventured over the other, feeling his curves, Vexen willingly arching up to let him caress his rear, kneading, squeezing gently having him moan and squirm in his arms, that red sheen returning so quickly to his skin as he began sweating.

Never had he been allowed to touch… Any time he had wanted to he had simply been pushed away…

Marluxia's hands elegantly slid down his chest and stomach before resting on his hipbones, a slight hesitation before they closed around the other's stone hard member. Vexen hissed at the contact, bucking up against him as the hands began to move.

"Gh… M-Marluxia… y-you don't have… to do this," he panted, receiving a sharp look in return. This was _exactly_ what Marluxia wanted to.

"Hng…"

Triumph flashed through Marluxia's eyes as Vexen kept bucking up against him at the same speed as his hand moved.

Slow, steady… the warmth radiating from the two about to strangle them.

"P-please… take it… in your mouth," Vexen begged, missing the other's bewildered look seeing his eyes were pressed tightly shut. "Uhn… _please_…"

Marluxia took a deep breath, trying not to panic as his hand let go. The mere thought was... _should_ disgust him... and yet it was oddly arousing...

Slowly his mouth descended on the erect manhood, his lips closing around the head, tasting.

"Nh… _more_…"

Marluxia took him in a bit further, entranced by the fact that he had Vexen squirming and _begging_ on the floor underneath him. The younger slid further down, hearing Vexen _moan loudly_ but he couldn't help but halt as he felt the tip of his erection poke him in the back of his throat and it was seconds before he choked.

He slowly began pulling out again, frowning slightly at the sweet taste of pre-cum.

"Gh… M-Marluxia…!"

Said one braced himself for Vexen's climax, taking in his length again, as far as he managed, trying his best to relax. Vexen bucked up with a soft scream as he cum, Marluxia close to gagging in surprise but swallowed as best as he could. It took a second for him to clear his mind enough to let go of Vexen who was panting heavily.

"I am sorry… I forgot it was your first," Vexen said breathlessly. "I should not have pushed you… But it was not too bad for a first either…"

He gave a short laugh as Marluxia put up an affronted look.

"No worries… I would teach you if it was not for these shoelaces," Vexen murmured, chuckling lightly. "You have all the time in the world at-"

Vexen was silenced as Marluxia pushed three fingers into his mouth. He was disappointed, as Vexen didn't seem to mind at all. He had hoped he would be at least the tiniest unnerved. It did after all look like he was planning on taking him. A pleasant shudder ran through him. Vexen knew how to work his tongue.

He would show Vexen he could drive him wild.

"No need to be gentle with me," Vexen said as he pulled out his fingers. "I can take a little rough treatment."

Marluxia only grinned and shifted his position. Pose. Vexen's mouth fell open as the younger pressed a finger into himself.

"Gods…"

Marluxia's eyes flashed triumphantly as he began moving the finger, Vexen completely dumbfound, staring, _hardening_.

In, out, in, out… frosty green eyes locked to his actions.

Sultry smirk… Another finger pressing in, Vexen writhing in tension as Marluxia began stretching himself. He would have Vexen scream for him to untie him. He had been in that situation himself but seeing he was the submissive one the needs hadn't been as intense. Marluxia was getting painfully hard, his body glistening in sweat, his skin coloured like bronze by the dancing flames of the hearth. Seeing Vexen squirm without even the slightest touch was magical. He did his best to ignore his own needs, trying to focus on his fingers, pushing deeper inside, a small sound escaping him, not exactly a moan for his damaged throat wouldn't allow it.

"Damned tease," Vexen breathed, his hips arching the slightest, the warmth, the tension and the goddamn show Marluxia was displaying were suffocating him.

The younger one's tongue snaked out from between supple lips, _licking_ the fingers of his free hand as he pushed a third finger into himself. Vexen gave a small, out-of-breath laugh.

"Are you going through all this trouble, simply to please me?"

Marluxia's eyes narrowed, a seductive smirk perching his lips.

Yes… simply to hear your moans and screams of pleasure… 

He pulled out his fingers, slowly, making sure Vexen followed his every move before he shifted, hovering over him, their bodies centimetres apart.

"Untie me… and I will bring you to heaven," Vexen murmured, leaning closer to steal a kiss, but Marluxia drew back, just out of reach. He frowned at the younger one's smug grin and shuddered as he felt a hand running up the inside of his thigh, almost touching his erection. He arched his hips, green eyes filled with need, desperate lust.

"Please… Let me… feel you…"

Soft lips descended on his heaving chest, closing around a nipple. _Gasps_ escaping him, as hot, wet tongue tortured the sensitive flesh.

"Hng… _please_… untie me…"

Vexen had _wanted_ to go along with Marluxia's little game. Then he should by all means follow the rules.

"_Please_…I _need_…"

Marluxia paid no attention to the other's pleas but settled over his crotch, readying for penetration. He couldn't help but wonder whether he had waited too long. Would the preparations be a waste…?

"M-Marluxia… s-stop…!"

He hadn't thought his damaged throat would allow him to scream, but he did, the sound hoarse and low, and even so he pressed further down, soon settled on Vexen's broad hips with his full length sheathed in himself.

"Marluxia!! Are you hurt??"

Painful…

Yet he had felt worse.

Vexen stared at him as in shock, tugging at his restraints, his eyes… glazy… but his concentration was far-gone, rendering him just as helpless as any mortal.

"It is… odd," he whispered shakily, a drop of blood sliding down from his left eye. "Whenever you hurt yourself I only want to hold you in my arms and take away the pain… Yet never did I care when it was I who caused it…"

Marluxia only shook his head and gave him a sharp look. Of course Vexen had to dig forth his own faults at a time like this. The younger didn't want to remember.

They gave a united groan as Marluxia hoisted himself up before slamming back down onto Vexen.

"Hng… Marluxia… You are going to hurt yourself…"

Marluxia shook his head before rocking back down on the other again, much more gentle though forceful. He gave a soft, hoarse moan as Vexen arched up to meet him, increasing their pace, thrusting up with all the strength he could gather in his current position.

"Mmmmmh, _yes_… you truly have… learned a lot," Vexen panted, beads of blood red sweat on his forehead. Marluxia was breathing heavily himself, not sure of how much longer he could go on.

"Do not strain yourself for too long," Vexen breathed, tugging at his binds as he bucked up, seeing how hard the other was, already leaking heavily. Marluxia gave a half choked moan, feeling Vexen begin to pre-cum within him. That show he made with the preparations had brought them both _so_ close.

"Hnn… Marluxiaaa!"

Said one gave a hoarse scream as he cum, moaning loudly as he felt Vexen coming within him, joining in his scream. He swayed, falling against Vexen's heaving chest, panting sharply.

"Uuhh… V-Ve…."

But his voice wouldn't hold more, the rest of his words choking in his damaged throat. Vexen inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself, shaking slightly after his orgasm. He blinked, staring at Marluxia.

"You almost said…"

Marluxia only lay there, smirking somewhat at his own achievement, panting like an exhausted dog. Vexen let his head fall back, slowly regaining his breath. It didn't take long time however, and soon he was able to break through the shoelaces keeping him tied up with a harsh tug. He wrapped his stiff arms around Marluxia, holding him to his chest. He failed at keeping back a low chuckle as Marluxia made a disappointed pout.

"You knew I was able to break loose," he said, ruffling the other's hair. Marluxia only stuck out his tongue, Vexen, in response licked it. The younger blushed slightly, resting his cheek against Vexen's chest. "It was simply a matter of concentration."

He sat up, hugging Marluxia tightly.

"Are you alright? You were not hurt in any way?" he asked softly, nuzzling the top of the other's hair. Marluxia shook his head, leaning onto him. For once this wouldn't end in a fight…

X

"I want you to join me for a walk outside the grounds."

Marluxia looked up from the book he was reading, blinking at Vexen. Slowly he nodded and got up from his chair, taking the hand that was offered him. They left the library in silence, hand in hand. After a ten-minute walk or so they were out in the entrance hall. Marluxia couldn't help wincing a little as he saw a dark spot reminding awfully much about old, dried blood on the wall. His grip on Vexen's hand tightened a little and even if he knew it was Vexen's doing he felt more secure being close to him… he was so warm… so full of life that day…

They reached the front doors, which slowly swung open by themselves as they approached them. Carefully they walked down the large stone steps not to slip, as there was a thin layer of ice covering them. Marluxia squinted as he was met by clear, blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. The afternoon sun was gleaming in the snow, everything seemed so bright… so pure…

Vexen shot him a concerned look, guiding them down the old stone path that crossed the castle grounds. Marluxia shook his head, smiling. Yet a part of him was sad… he had been in the darkness for so long his eyes took long time to adjust to the sun nowadays… He had almost forgotten what the clear sky looked like… Now that he saw it again… he found himself missing it so much… Working in the small garden at the backside of his house in the late spring, taking long strolls only to watch the flowers bloom… He had always lived for the sun, not the darkness, yet even the light was rejecting him now. Soon he wouldn't be able to be out in the sun at all… unless he fed… Killing to see the sun? It sounded pathetic… He wondered how long it was till the moon was full, or whether Vexen really was planning on waiting that long. In reality he had a hard time imagining himself as a vampire. It seemed so unreal, unthinkable... He was no murderer... not like Vexen. But what would it help saying it?

Eventually they reached a huge iron gate, statues of winged monsters guarding its sides. Vexen put a hand on the lock and it fell open as if it had been taken apart in seconds. Then the gate slowly creaked open, letting them out on a broad road leading down from the hill where the castle lay. Marluxia heard the gate swinging shut and the lock reassembling behind him, all by itself. He kept wondering how Vexen did that, but it surely explained how he had managed to get into the shop without any effort. He halted, looking back at the castle. It seemed even larger from the outside as he hadn't yet been in all the places inside. He gave up counting the towers, but quickly concluded that the one reaching over all the others had to be the northern one where Vexen resided. It was funny… up until now they had only slept in the same bed once. He didn't know if Vexen had even slept that night... Or if he had been there all the time.

"Are you coming?"

Marluxia turned back to Vexen, quickly moving over to him. Vexen took his hand, guiding them down the wide path. The road was old, made for carriages and trolleys, probably. There wasn't too much snow in the way, so it was an easy walk. The path snaked down the hill about three hundred meters before it parted in two different directions at the edge of a cliff. The road to the left was wider and seemed to be the one in most use. It went straight down the sleek hill and into a large forest of pines. Marluxia guessed that was the road leading to the city. The path to the right was narrow, about half of the other. It followed the edge of the cliff, a few willows scattered here and there. The snow lay thick in every direction, the sky darkening.

Vexen led them to the right. Marluxia became aware of a strange rumbling sound and unconsciously kept closer to the other. They walked on in silence. Marluxia wished he had his voice back, or for Vexen to say something. The rumbling sound just kept getting stronger the longer they walked, and it was getting dark too. Slowly the sun sank down in the horizon, colouring the sky in red, pink and warm violet. It was odd, finally being outside again… not just in the courtyard. If he were to escape, this would be it… The thought hit Marluxia hard. He _wanted_ to be with Vexen. Surely he shouldn't have such ideas now, not after all he had gone through for him, _with_ him… Now that they had finally found peace together he shouldn't think like that at all. They were happy now… together…

Vexen walked around him, wrapping and arm over his shoulders.

"I want to show you something… Something I believe you have never seen before," he said. Marluxia looked up at him in near confusion, not knowing how to react. Vexen only smiled, pulling him up towards the edge of the cliff. Marluxia gave something reminding of a surprised squeak, jumping back as he realized what the rumbling sound was. There below the cliffs lay the ocean, giant waves surging and crashing against the cliff. Vexen chuckled, hugging him close before pulling him further down the road which was now getting steep, winding around and down, in between two large gate-like stones and they were out on a small beach. The sand that wasn't covered in ice or snow lay white all the way from the foot of the hill to a pile of boulders, a quarter of a kilometre away. Marluxia blinked, taking in his surroundings with awe. Never had he seen the ocean before… then again, this meant the castle lay far away from Paris… probably closer to Cherbourg or Le Havre, seeing Vexen came from London... He sighed, inhaling deeply. The smell of salt wasn't so strong at wintertime, but he still felt it, and it was wonderful.

"In that direction," Vexen said, pointing towards the northeast. "Lies England. More correctly Portsmouth from where we will travel to London."

Marluxia nodded, following his gaze, before once again looking over the ocean, then glancing at Vexen. The older gave him an approving smile and he shot down towards where the waves crashed against the sand.

"Try not to get yourself wet," Vexen said, following after at a normal pace. Marluxia looked back waving a hand and pouting slightly then removed his shoes.

"Marluxia, you will get a cold…"

Marluxia only stuck out his tongue and pulled up his pants to his knees, wading out in the icy cold water. Vexen rolled his eyes, sitting down on a boulder with crossed arms, watching with an amused expression. Marluxia looked back at him, frowning as to say, 'you better join or I'll make you'.

"No, not in a million," Vexen said, snickering. _Yes, Vexen you would know everything about that_, Marluxia thought, rolling his eyes. He bent down, shivering as his hands made contact with the icy water, then smirked, squirting water towards Vexen, who yelped, covering himself with his arms getting his shirt wet and cold. Marluxia gave a hoarse laugh but immediately stopped as Vexen snatched his shoes, waving them in front of him.

"It might be cold getting home without these," he said, smirking. Marluxia gave him a slightly exasperated look, throwing himself after Vexen, missing of course as Vexen was much too fast and agile. He didn't even have to move his feet to get out of reach. Marluxia made a feverish sound, lunging after him through the sand and it was _cold_!! Vexen only chuckled, running in the opposite direction of where they came from, up some narrow stone steps that zigzagged up a steeper side of the hill, towards the castle. Marluxia was shivering now but tailed on, annoyed by how Vexen went slow enough for him to keep up but always scooting out of his reach at the last second. He snarled furiously, cat and mousing the other half way up the steps before Vexen took off, sprinting out in the snow to the left. The sun was almost set now, and the sky was coloured in dark violet, a faint red glow in the horizon.

Vexen turned abruptly, catching Marluxia in his arms as he came flying onto him. Marluxia growled quietly, shivering and clinging to him.

"Oh, cheer up," Vexen murmured, pulling him into a cold kiss, trusting his shoes back to him.

"…C…c… co…"

Marluxia swallowed hard, trying to force forth the word. Vexen stared at him, seemingly holding his breath. They both turned however as a shrill howl tore through the cold night air. Vexen looked towards the direction they came from with a soft smile.

"Listen to them – the children of the night. What music they make!"

Marluxia looked up at him, confused.

"Wolves, my love," Vexen explained. "The woods are full of them. They wake at night time, their voices greeting the moon as it rises."

An amused smile spread at Marluxia's lips as he watched Vexen staring at the moon. It was almost full… reminding him of his own fate, but he pushed that away for now. Seeing Vexen like this was… strange…

"Come… we should go back before the hill is full of them," Vexen said, purring passionately before he turned, waiting for Marluxia to get his shoes back on then strolled back down the stone steps. Marluxia couldn't help jumping as he heard another howl, closer now; answered by one coming from the direction they just left. He latched onto one of Vexen's arms, hugging it tightly as he looked around for the source of the sounds. More wolves joined in the howling, some from behind them but most seemed to come from the direction they were heading. Marluxia bit his bottom lip, clutching Vexen's arm with both of his own.

"Do not fear. These are merely wolves, I can effortlessly take care of them," Vexen said, patting Marluxia's head. Marluxia frowned, still not liking the thought of being surrounded by a pack of wolves. He was still cold too, and it really wasn't pleasant. It was quite the long road back… What if they got attacked and then separated…? Without Vexen he was defenceless…

They walked on in silence; Marluxia half wishing Vexen would say anything to drown out the howls, which were getting closer by the second. He clenched his jaw, swearing he had seen yellow eyes glittering somewhere in the darkness. Vexen had sped up a little now making it difficult for Marluxia to keep up and not just hang onto his arm like a rag doll, panting slightly, his breath coming out with puffs of white mist.

"Come," Vexen said, picking Marluxia up.

Vexen seemed to hover, or glide more than running, for his feet didn't move. Marluxia's eyes went wide and he clung to Vexen as they, he concluded, flew over the landscape. The howls kept getting closer, though Marluxia wasn't as scared now, whether it was because of the speed or the closeness. Having Vexen hold him like that was… comforting, even given the situation.

"Hold on tight," Vexen murmured into his ear, and seconds later Marluxia thought he would fall, a loud squeak leaving him as he clung to Vexen's neck for his bare life.

Underneath them the ground was getting more and more distant, and darker. He could see black spots on the otherwise white ground that could have been the wolves, now the size of a matchbox, a stamp, very soon not more than tiny ants far, far beneath them. The rush of cold night air around them whistled sharply around their ears, truly refreshing. They were flying, Marluxia mentally screamed, his insides whooping in pure joy as he realized. _He was flying!_ What all humans dreamed of! But _how_...?

He twisted around in Vexen's arms, still holding his arms in an iron grip on his neck, to look over his shoulder. Large, leathery wings –or his cape, Marluxia couldn't decide- were joined from Vexen's back, beating steadily as they rose higher and higher. It got colder too, not good considering Marluxia's feet were already wet, but that problem lay far from his mind now. Vexen had _wings_, he thought, quite stunned.

Gracefully they soared towards the castle, and Marluxia spotted a small settlement on the other side of the forest. The lights from the many windows were shining like stars in the ocean of dark fields and trees. They were probably just a small spot of black against the starry sky themselves to anyone who would look up while out on a nightly walk... anyone with a normal life... Marluxia shuddered, for a moment longing back to his days in Paris, as if it was a life long, long ago.

They had reached the top of the hill now, and with one forceful beat of those massive wings they rose above the tall castle walls and across the courtyard.

All too soon they began to descend towards a large balcony with no railing. Marluxia pulled his knees to his chest as well as he managed in Vexen's embrace, expecting a hard impact. Vexen however landed as soft as a cat, his wings falling limp, again just an ordinary black, long coat.

Carefully he let Marluxia down on the stone floor, as if afraid he would fall, and with good reason. Marluxia was shaking all over, hugging himself, eyes wide as saucers. And yet he looked marvelled, caught in a brilliant bliss after the short flight. Vexen could not help but smile a little. He slipped one arm around Marluxia's waist, pulling him close to place a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I will have to leave you for a while," he whispered softly. "The wolves were acting strangely."

Marluxia tilted his head to the side, looking curiously at him.

"Usually they would not chase me. I can only suppose there is something disturbing them."

Marluxia nodded, though he did not fully understand. He had heard once that vampires could control animals like wolves and rats, but he had never believed it. Well, to be frank he had never believed in vampires before he met Vexen, and even now it all seemed so unreal.

He watched in his usual silence as Vexen strode over to the edge of the balcony, turning back only to wave farewell. And then he fell into the dark nothing below. Marluxia was a little frightened at first, but he quickly calmed down again as he heard the faint beating of wings. He stood still, scouting for any sign of Vexen, but everything was dark. The balcony itself was barely lit by some chandeliers that shone through the tall glass doors leading out to it. There was a fairly small amount of light coming from the castle overall. If he had been a bit more courageous he would have peeked over the edge of the balcony to see how far it was to the ground.

And then, in the far distance he could see him, a black silhouette clearly visible against the moon, large wings spread out like a giant bat, or bird of some sorts. Marluxia could feel the joy rushing up inside of him just knowing that high, high up there his Vexen flew through the night, the light of the moon and the stars caressing him together with the cold air.

Just watching was magical, and knowing he had been up there too made it all so much more real. He savoured the sight for the few seconds –though it felt like hours- it lasted, until Vexen disappeared outside of the moon's outline, towards the forest. Still a little dazed, he went for the balcony doors. Just as he closed the door behind him he sneezed loudly. He groaned, knowing he must have caught a cold. He could always take a warm bath. Maybe he could find some herbs in the kitchen that would work nicely.

He sat course for the kitchen, full of thoughts about curling up in front of a fireplace with a good book and something warm to drink as he heard a soft sob. Brows furrowing in confusion he looked around to locate the source of the sound.

At another sob, he turned to face a table propped against the wall of the dim hallway. Huddled underneath it sat Claudia. Quickly he kneeled next to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She made a low squeaking sound, shuddering visibly. Slowly she turned to look at him, relaxing a little as she saw who it was. But even then she was shaking like a leaf, looking utterly traumatized.

Marluxia wriggled in discomfort from the intense, horrified eyes, wishing he had his voice back with every fiber in his body so he could assure himself she was alright.

Then he noticed the blood on her hands and knees. The black in his eyes contracted in fear.

"C-Clau..."

His voice would bear no more, and he could feel the frustration and agony welling up inside himself. Staring at the terrified girl, unable to do anything, he felt nauseous with worry. He grabbed her shoulders firmly, begging she would understand and tell.

"B-basement," she hiccupped, squirming in his arms to try and get free, large tears streaming down her cheeks.

Basement...

Marluxia stared back at her. Basement. She had gone down there?

He recalled Vexen telling him not to go there... What ever had Claudia seen?

What ever had happened to her, where did the blood come from??

At loss of what else to do he began looking the girl over for any injuries. She was scared and rather unwilling, but strangely enough she appeared not to be harmed physically in any way.

_Thank gods_, Marluxia thought, hugging her to his chest, She whined, trying to push herself free of the embrace. Surprised, Marluxia let go of her. She gave a tiny cry and scrambled back under the table. He felt a sting of pain at the reject. Claudia had looked up to him, been so kind to him... What ever was down in that basement had really scared her.

He got up, taking a step backwards from her. She kept whimpering and crying, rocking back and forth on the spot as she hugged herself.

Well then... There was only one thing to do. Go down to the basement and see what ever it was down there.

* * *

Hopefully there will be more horror in the next part, more things happening... and drama. There will be drama.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't say how happy it makes me to see that there are people on this page able to give such wonderful feedback! Keep it up, and I will do all I can to make this fic perfect. It's special to me, and I need proper concrit (constructive critisism) to make it unforgettable.


	4. The Great Escape

WOW! Look!! The fourth chapter! Short, I know. But things were getting a little difficult. Good news though. I _finally_ got a new laptop and I can start writing again without moving around all the time.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, and I hope you will keep it up, and I also hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Also great thanks to my beta. Without her this wouldn't have been up for another month 8D

* * *

Down in the entrance hall Marluxia had occasionally noticed a small wooden door. It was old and worn, and the wood had turned a light grey colour as if it had endured decades of water damage.

Marluxia tried the rusty handle, which was worn down so the delicate decorations that had once adorned it were almost gone.

If this was not the door to the basement, nothing was. With a loud squeak the door swung open on a small crack. A wave of damp, warm air rose from the darkness inside, accompanied by the too-sweet smell of rot and mould. Marluxia thought he would throw up. He had to walk a few rounds around the entrance hall to collect himself before even trying to force the door open. The latches were obviously as rusty as the handle, for Marluxia had to use all his might to push the door open the last bit.

Finally the crack was large enough for him to get through, and so he took a deep breath and slipped into the dark. He could barely breathe in the thick, moist air and left the door open so he would be able to get as much ventilation from the entrance hall as possible. Marluxia felt his way forward in the darkness with his foot, discovering that the floor was made of earth, and he seemed to be on the top of a stair.

He placed a hand on the wall for support as he descended. Now and then his fingers brushed against what could only be large roots. It was impossible to see, and as he slowly ventured further down into the tunnel the air got thicker and thicker too. He felt his supper had caught in his throat, threatening with a comeback. Still his curiosity forced him on. He had to know what Clair had seen, what had scared her so. Slowly his eyes became more and more used to the dark. Or was it a light there ahead of him?

All of a sudden he noticed a faint buzzing, increasing in volume as he went further. He was feeling light headed at the lack of air now, but the stairs kept leading him further down for what seemed like an eternity, and the buzzing kept increasing. It sounded like flies... What on earth was Vexen hiding down here?

He did have a faint idea, still idea was even more sickening than the chocking thick air and he refused to think about it.

The tunnel was taking a turn now, and before he knew it he was standing on flat ground at the bottom of the stairs. He could see a flickering light from around a corner, would have taking a relieved breath if his head wasn't already swimming in a daze from the lack of oxygen. He could finally see where he was walking now as the light came closer and his wet, dirty hands had abandoned the wall to hang limply at his sides.

The sound of the flies was close to unbearable now. It sounded like they were hundreds, maybe even thousands.

Odd... Where would the flies come from in such a secluded place? There were no ventilation of any sort, and he had never seen anything living up in the castle. There had to be some other way out. He would keep that in mind. He would rather avoid having to walk those stairs again. He was probably several kilometres underneath the entrance hall.

By now he had reached what seemed to be the junction of the basement. The tunnel had led him to a large circular room with low ceiling and a torch burning in the middle. There were four doors along the wall, and a tunnel opening between each of them. Marluxia had emerged from one of these.

Each door was made with thin metal and had a window, dirt and spider web obscuring them.

His eyes shifted to a dark spot on one of the doors and he blanched.

Blood.

It had to be.

He shifted his gaze only to see the bloody tracks after something large that had been dragged across the floor. Judging after the handprints and claw marks, said something had not been very willing.

As Marluxia took a closer look he could not find one thing not splattered with dark red spots. It looked like a butchery. The flies were buzzing louder than ever, crawling around in pools of blood here and there. Especially they seemed to gather around one particularly stained door. The windrow in the door was completely covered with wet fog.

The warmth and stench in the room was unbelievable. The scent of rotting flesh lay heavy and thick like a wet, woollen blanket against nose and mouth. It stung in his eyes, and the flies seemed to be everywhere.

Marluxia leaned against the slippery, _bloody_ wall and retched. Several times. He was pale, shivering violently. Disregarding the blood and dirt he pressed his forehead to the cold earth wall, trying to calm down.

Could these gruesome tunnels really be Vexen's work? Reality seemed to hit Marluxia hard. Vexen was a vampire... a murderer. This was but a small side effect after two hundred years of slaughter.

Marluxia's mind was spinning with nausea and disgust. Vexen had intentionally created this hellhole, and what ever waited behind those doors was likely to be even worse than what he had already seen. And Vexen intended on making _him_ a vampire... force him to live his life like a cruel, bloodthirsty monster. His own lover...

A few tears found their way down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away before the flies could settle on his face. He could _never_ live his life like this. He was no murderer, and no one would be able to turn him into one either. He was no killer, even if he had fallen for one. Not all the love on earth would make him kill.

He struggled a little with his own willpower, but got moving again and utterly repulsed he reached out for one of the doors, dreading the thought of what he might find.

He could hear his own heart pounding in his chest, even through all of the noise that came from the hundreds of flies soaring around.

His fingers touched the dirty glass, carefully cleaning a patch so he could peer through. He cringed in fright at first, but then he registered the room beyond the door. A large room with walls of concrete, furnished with numerous counters and tables, everything in steel, all spotless. Knives, scalpels and him commit a sin like that.

He needed to breathe fresh air, to clear his mind... Maybe Vexen had a good explanation. Maybe he could talk him out of changing him. A life without Vexen was unthinkable; yet a life with him appeared to be impossible, more or less. Larger -more horrible looking- objects were aligned along the walls, and Marluxia felt chills shooting up his spine as he thought of what they might be used for. But the room looked far more inviting than the bloodstained hallway. Out of sheer curiosity he tried the handle, finding the door open. A wave of cold air hit him, forming goosebumps on his skin. The air did not smell fresh, to his disappointment. It was simply cold, like a freezer or storage. The trail of blood seemed to stop just at the doorway. Someone had washed the floor… Maybe Vexen used to work down here? Marluxia mused, stepping into the room. He closed the door behind him, not wanting to see more of that horrible hall. He hugged himself against the cold, absently rubbing his arms as his eyes scanned the room. Small puffs of white mist escaped him with each breath. Then his eyes landed on something lying at a counter. From far away it could have been any piece of paper. However, as he closed in with shaky steps he could see it was an envelope. He arched an eyebrow, not sure if he dared to pick it up… He had seen that before… But where?

Just then he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. Upon turning to see what it was, his heart skipped a beat. At the far end of the room stood a large metal slab. On the floor around it were small splotches of blood. On the slab was a white cloth; hiding something that judging by its shape was a human. He was not sure if he wanted to know, but his legs had already decided for him. Hesitantly he moved over to the slab, eyes fixed on the dark, rusty red stains on the cloth. He had to cover his mouth against the smell of decay, but at least there were no flies. It was probably too cold for them. His fingers curled up in the thin fabric, slowly closing into a fistful of cloth. His head seemed to throb with panic, and yet he needed to see. He knew he would regret it but in one fluent movement he pulled the cloth away, teeth gritted. It was as if a deafening silence fell over the room, and all he could hear was the throbbing from his aching head. His eyes were wide, and he felt the hair in the back of his neck stand on end. What lay on the slab was the corpse of a woman. Most of her skin had been torn off, her lid-less eyes staring at nothing in particular. Her teeth were barred, as she had no lips, some of them missing and remaining as a gaping black hole. Her chest and stomach had more or less been gouged out, becoming a large hole. The inner organs had been removed, so Marluxia could see her spine all the way down to her hipbone. What was left of her entrails lay piled up around her and between her legs. Her nails had been ripped out, having her fingertips remain as bloody stubs. She had probably laid there for a while, for after a closer look Marluxia noticed large, white maggots crawling around in her rotting flesh, feasting on her remnants. It was just as he saw one fat maggot eat its way out of one of her eyeballs that he couldn't hold back any more and bent over, followed by a loud splashing noise as his half digested supper made a hard impact with the high polished stone floor. His vision began to blur, things began to spin, and before his head hit the floor he had blacked out.

He felt long, slender fingers stroking through his hair. A soft, worries voice was murmuring incoherently. It took a few minutes before he realized that the unintelligible mumbling was directed at _him_. He could not tell whose voice it was. He wanted it to be his mother's. He wanted to wake up from this bliss and find he was back in his old room, find that he never left home. He would open his eyes and be greeted by the rays of the morning sun shining through the window, gleaming in the drops of condensed mist that had gathered on his roses over the night. He kept a bed of roses just outside his window so the scent would float into the room as he opened the door every morning. Then he would look at the white walls, where his paintings hang. Beautiful watercolours of landscapes he had seen as he went on trips with his sister to gather herbs for the pharmacy. He would then look at his mother, a small, delicate woman with the most gorgeous smile, and long rose-blonde hair. Marluxia had inherited her brilliant blue eyes. She would be treating his fever, which probably was the cause for this horrible dream. He would tell her how he dreamt he had moved from home and opened a shop for himself. How he had lived a good life for several years before he met a murderer who came to change his life. He would tell how he had gotten kidnapped and raped, and how he had been manipulated to accept this, even treasure it. His mother would smile that beautiful smile, telling him it was but a bad dream, that it was all over.

Unwilling to open his eyes, Marluxia frowned in his half daze. Was that really how it was…? Murder… Rape… He concentrated all he could on remembering the dream, the face of the man who had abducted him. He could not remember hating him. Objecting, yes. But really, a murderer so horrible… There should be a trace of loath and disgust somewhere… but he could not remember. The details of the dream seemed to slip like water between his fingers.

"Marluxia…? Are you awake…?"

His eyes shot open at the familiar voice, and the face he saw before him made all the details come flooding back in seconds. He stared back at those green orbs before him with horror, knowing it had not been a dream. He had woken up from the slumber and awakened in the nightmare. A loud scream was piercing his ears, and he did not realize it was his own scream before Vexen had grabbed his shoulder, shouting for him to calm down, and yet he seemed so far away, as if there was a screen between them muffling the sounds and obscuring his eyes. Everything was so confusing, his head was aching and everything was so painful, he simply wanted to die and never have to suffer anything again, die, so the man before him could not hurt him any longer.

"Marluxia, calm down!!"

Marluxia wasn't sure if he was screaming any words, or just screaming, but he felt his throat loosening up with his cries, tears were streaming down his face and everything was so horribly painful. It burned to be awake, and it stung to breathe. His body was in shock. He knew he never wanted to see blood ever again. His head was filled with the image of dark tunnels, huge stacks of human bodies, half rotted and piled up on top of each other, charred and mangled, maggots and larvae crawling under their skin, eating their way through bones and flesh. If there had been anything left in his stomach he would have thrown up again. Between severed body parts and corpses he could see a shadow of something living, moving, hunting, two horrible eyes constantly staring as the _thing_ moved amongst the dead, and Marluxia was going mad for sure.

Then he felt two fingers to each of his temples. Cold, thin fingers. A wave of relief washed over him as the images disappeared. Slowly he opened his red-rimmed eyes, biting back a sob.

"V… Vexen… I…"

"Ssh… Everything will be fine. I am here. I will take care of you," Vexen murmured, pulling Marluxia to him with one hand, patting his back with the other. Marluxia shook at the touch, but the familiar cent of fresh air made him calm down. He was out of the basement… He was saved… Swallowing thickly he hugged Vexen back. He had probably been saved from going mad too… He glanced around to find he was sitting in a single bed with white sheets, wearing a white night shirt. Judging from the walls and windows he was still in the castle, but in a far more open room with bright light pouring in. Probably some room for sick people who needed treatment. He pulled a little away from Vexen to avoid the smell of grave soil, looking down in his lap. Now that he seemed to have regained his voice, he really didn't want to talk. What was down there had been Vexen's work… the work of a murderer. And yet the murderer was sitting there hugging him,_comforting_ him. It was bizarre to the point of grotesque.

"I am so sorry… you should not have seen that," Vexen whispered, one of his hands lightly caressing Marluxia's cheek. "It is… the result of my curse… Doomed to kill for a living. Such is the fate of a vampire. I did not chose it myself…"

Slowly and absently, Marluxia nodded. His brain seemed to have slowed down considerably at the moment. He just listened and accepted, while his brain slowly digested the words.

"You need to rest," Vexen continued. Marluxia tried to identify his expression, but everything seemed so bright and sterile… It was impossible to tell. His voice was worried… ashamed… But his face seemed blank, his eyes empty. Like that of a murderer. He needed some time to… collect himself…

Marluxia swallowed thickly, looking up at Vexen. The man smiled at him, a small, soft smile meant to reassure him that everything would be fine. But this time, Vexen was wrong. Marluxia wouldn't allow himself to fall for that again. He might be in love with Vexen, or Vexen could have manipulated him, making him _think_ he cared, for who could ever love a murderer so horrible? If there were any way to run… then he would have to give it a try. He needed to get away from Vexen so he could free his mind and body, think straight and become himself again.

"Marluxia, are you alright…?"

He realized he had been staring. Everything was still so hazy.

"I… am fine," he muttered. Vexen gave him an intent look; not seeming too convinced but at the same time overly worried. Marluxia cast his eyes down; unable to meet those emerald orbs he knew had seen so much death.

"You do not look fine… but at least your voice is back," Vexen persisted, trying to smile. "Try not to think about what you have seen… Things will be fine from now on."

"H-how can you be so sure?" Marluxia whispered, painfully aware of how weak and hoarse his voice had become after not being in use for so long. Vexen on the other hand seemed so happy it was back. He felt one cold hand closing around his own clammy, shaking one.

"The full moon is drawing closer," Vexen murmured, lips only inches from Marluxia's ear. "When that time comes I will change you. All the pain and sorrow will disappear as you become one of the children of the night," he whispered. "No fear… no pain."

Marluxia felt a sort of panic welling up inside of him, worse than the nausea he had felt down in the tunnels. He had to get away… But Vexen would only open the gates if he asked for it, and he would probably be kept under constant observation… Unless Vexen was sleeping at the time…

"I… can't wait," he mumbled, making an effort to sound as if he really wanted it, one arm draping loosely around Vexen's back. "But… if I am to be changed… so soon… could I have a day outside? In the area around the castle…? I would like to see the sea again, as a mortal, in daylight… by myself…"

Hopefully Vexen would trust him… He could only beg for him not to read his mind. He waited for what seemed like a decade of tension before Vexen replied.

"I can not see why not. You fill find the gate unlocked as soon as you feel able to stand and walk again."

"Good," Marluxia sighed. He relaxed there in Vexen's arms. It was so calming to have him stroke his back, petting and caring for him. It took a few minutes before he reminded himself he was about to run away. He couldn't let Vexen overpower him either. Not now, when he had finally managed to collect his thoughts and realize what the other was doing to him.

"I… think I need some more rest," he mumbled, glancing up at Vexen.

"Of course, I apologize," Vexen said, running his fingers through Marluxia's hair, kissing his cheek briefly before standing. "Sleep well, my love."

Marluxia held his breath as he watched Vexen leaving the room, not letting it out before he was sure Vexen was far away. He glanced out of a window, finding everything dark and silent. Vexen would not sleep before it was daylight… That suited him perfectly. All he had to do was to get out of the castle grounds and through the forest. He had seen a small village there when they were flying. Someone there was bound to know where he could find a train station that could bring him back to Paris. He would need money for a ticket of course, but he might be able to find work in the village and earn the money before Vexen found him.

He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. This was bound to fail… But trying was better than to submit to that… monster…

He leaned back in the soft mattress, staring up at the pale ceiling. Soon he would be free.

It was the rays of the morning sun that woke Marluxia some hours later. He was filled with a sort of excited joy, and yet he was terrified if Vexen should catch him. Quickly he got out of bed, striding over to what looked like a wardrobe. He frowned a little upon seeing all the clothes in there where of white linen. Well, it didn't matter as he couldn't run away half naked either. He found a pair of pants that fitted him and a comfortably large shirt, hoping Vexen wouldn't miss them. He had no shoes, so bare footed he found his way out in the hall. He had to walk for a few minutes before he could recognize anything and navigate to the entrance hall. The large front doors looked just as impassable as always, but Vexen _had_ said they would open for him… He bit his lip, trying the handles. To his delight the heavy doors creaked open and a cold winter breeze flooded in through the crack. He took a deep breath of the sharp, cold air before slipping through, moving out on the large stone steps leading down to the courtyard. The stone was cold under his feet, and he wondered how he would manage all the way to the village like this. All of the ground was covered in snow, as were the withered branches of the trees. Everything was white, but for the cloudless sky which had a light, light blue colour, so clear and beautiful with a violet tint just at the horizon. He smiled widely, filled with delight he had not felt for many weeks. With a jolt of excitement he leapt down the stone steps, giving a small cry of joy as his feet met with cold, wet snow. And then he broke into a run, sprinting across the courtyard as fast as he could, – and Marluxia was a _fast_ runner when he wanted to – through the tall gates and out on the giant field of white that covered the hill, past the road and out in the open. He felt _free_ again! He spread his arms out, remembering how the cold air had whipped around him as Vexen had taken him up flying, just as the sharp breeze now, making his thin clothes billow with the wind. He could see the forest closing in and he knew there was no stopping him now. Vexen would never catch him!

Panting he reached the bottom of the hill, his pace slowing down as he crossed a small meadow until he reached the edge of the forest and came to a halt, needing to catch his breath. He looked back to see the castle tower up from its resting place high above the rest of the land. Even at this distance it looked intimidating, but there was a sort of beauty and peace over the building now, with its towers and stone figures topped by snow and the stained glass windows coated in frost and fog. Marluxia remained in place, just looking over the scene for a good while. He would after all never see it again.

It was strange… Not many days ago he had leapt into Vexen's arms, overjoyed that he had gotten a greenhouse, planning what they would do together in the future, where they would travel… Realizing his feet was freezing he turned to the forest, swallowing thickly.

"Vexen…"

No. He couldn't turn back, not now. Not when he was this close. Moving some branches aside with his hand he vanished into the thick forest, out of sight from anyone but the creatures that inhabited the dark place. It was getting even colder, if possible, now that the sun wasn't providing any warmth. The legs of his pants were soaked, making it even worse for his feet and resulting in cooling him down even quicker. He could only guess which direction the village lay in, and hope he wouldn't encounter any wolves… The thought made a different kind of shiver run up his spine. He warmed himself with the thought that nothing in this forest was worse to encounter than Vexen. He was fleeing from the worst of them all.

Taking a shuddery breath he continued into the darkness, waiting impatiently for his eyes to adjust. While walking he tried his best to remember exactly which direction the village would lay in. The flight had been so short he hadn't had the time to see, nor thought much about exactly where it was. After walking east for a while he decided he would try more north, as he could vaguely recall that the forest had been thinning out sooner in that direction. With a bit of luck he would encounter a forester from the village or some of the like, maybe some children out playing. Anything would be of help right now. Preferably before he froze to death…

As he reached into the forest it became darker, but at least there was less, close to no snow. At a time he had to sit down at the foot of a large tree to massage his feet, trying to get some warmth back in them before they went completely numb. Afterwards he sped up, knowing he had lost precious time. He had no idea what time of day it was, and if Vexen woke up while he was still lost in the forest he would have problems. He could only pray that he would find his way. A few hours passed, and he felt dead tired. He knew he mustn't sleep, but continuing was far too exhausting. He was just about to sit down and rest as he found a small track leading north. He stared at it for a few seconds as if he had never seen a road before. It was very narrow, but bushes and branches were cleared away from its path, and it had obviously been taken in use quite recently. A thin coat of snow lay over its otherwise icy surface. It was freezing cold under Marluxia's bare feet, but with renewed hope he found the strength to run again, huffing and wheezing, but he kept going as he soon could see the forest thinning out. He ignored his blurry vision and tired limbs, slipping and scrambling across the path. He needed to get out of this forest _now_. Find _someone_ who could help him.

The track took a turn, and suddenly he was out on an open field. The trees had been chopped down and neatly stabled up in large stacks as firewood, now covered in a heavy layer of snow. Someone had been working there before… Humans… With a tired sigh and a content smile he fell facedown in the snow.

He didn't know for how long he had been lying there, if he had been sleeping or not. At some point he had noticed the sky was darkening, and small snowflakes began whirling down from the sky. Everything was so silent and calm… nothing stirred. He was too numb to feel much of the cold too. If it were up to Marluxia he would lie there in the snow, and never stir again.

However Marluxia had collapsed on a small field just outside the one village he had searched so desperately for. As the last hour of the night turned into morning, in his dreams Marluxia could hear the voices of the villagers when they woke up, children whining as their mothers nagged, people chatting idly as they went each to their own, and finally the footsteps of the men leaving town to work in the forest. The faint sound of approaching footsteps barely reached Marluxia's ears in his half dream- half unconscious state.

Wait… morning…? Had he been lying there for so long…? How could he still be alive…? Maybe he had spent too much time in that hellhole…

He could hear mumbling from not far away, but his body felt so heavy he didn't have the strength to move. He wondered if Vexen knew he was gone, or if he already knew where he was. Vexen _would_ look for him… right?

He felt strong hands carefully seizing him, and he was hoisted up in a pair of arms though saw nothing for his eyes were closed. But he _felt_ the warmth of the person holding him, knowing it had to be a human. He was saved…

When Marluxia finally came to his senses his skin seemed to burn from the warmth around him. He had been laying outside in the snow for so long that coming into the warmth hurt. He could vaguely remember the voices and the footsteps earlier, and he had probably dreamt it, but it was not far from the truth. He was tucked up in thick woollen blankets in a rickety, though warm bed. He could hear a fire crackling softly not far away, and when he concentrated he could hear people whispering.

He squinted a little, remembering he had eyes, and ended up staring at a wooden ceiling. The room was brightly lit with oil lamps and the red sheen from the fireplace.

"Where… Nh…"

He was too tired. His last session of sleep had simply been even more tiring. It was only a matter of time before he fell asleep again.

"_You might want to give yourself some happiness in life too someday"._

_I trust you not to do anything reckless in my absence._

"_Please don't leave us!! Then the master will be sad again!"_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_The Master has always been so terribly depressed, but that changed when you came! Please don't go!"_

"_I-I won't, okay?"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Promise…"_

"So naïve… So ignorant…" 

Marluxia woke with a startled cry, sitting up in bed and clutching his head as images flew in and out of his mind, blending and ending up a complete chaos. Not exactly a nightmare, but it was far too unpleasant. And he had left Claudia at the castle… He had not offered her a single thought before he left her with that… that… monster!

"Anything wrong?"

Marluxia looked up, turning his head to find the source of the sound. A young woman stood in the doorway looking over him with worry written in her expression.

"O-oh… I… No, no I had a bad dream, that's all," he said, sounding just a little awkward. "Where… am I…?"

The woman moved over to the edge of the bed, sitting down and putting a hand to Marluxia's forehead. "My husband found you lying unconscious in the field just outside the village. I think you got a fever. The doctor will be over later to have a look at you."

"Oh… thank you," Marluxia mumbled, frowning just a little. "I feel fine… really… just a bit dizzy…"

She smiled sweetly at him, taking her hand back. "Do you remember how you ended up in the forest…? Where do you come from?"

He had to think for quite a while before any answer came to his mind. He could barely remember the real reason why he ran away.

"I come from Paris… Visiting a friend who did not turn out so hospitable… Do you know if there are any train stations nearby from where I can get home?"

"Well, yes… But a train ride all the way to Paris is very expensive!"

She offered an apologetic look. "I am sorry to hear… There is a train station half a kilometre from here…"

Marluxia lay back down, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "I need to get back to Paris as soon as possible… Do you think I can find any work here in the village…?"

"Well, someone is bound to be able to help you," the woman replied with a thoughtful voice. "But there is no working for you before the doctor has looked at you! You were this close to freezing to death!"

Marluxia jumped at the sudden sharpness in her voice.

"If you insist," he muttered, frowning even more now. This whole situation felt very uncomfortable. He was more or less like an intruder in someone else's home, and after Vexen he really had his share of waking up in unfamiliar beds. But he was alive, and he was more or less free to go where he wanted. Things were finally turning to the better…

It wasn't before the evening that the doctor came. Marluxia had gotten the time to freshen up, and the woman (he was told her name was Emily) had lent him some of her husband's clothes. They were a bit large for Marluxia but they were warmer than the white linen ones, and more importantly they didn't smell of Vexen. Hopefully, in time he would be able to forget everything about him. He would find work in the village, pay his ticket and get back to Paris. No one would even notice he had been gone… but Claudia…. No, there was no saving her now.

"What are these marks on your arm?"

Marluxia was pulled back to reality by the calm voice of the doctor, a nice, lean man in his thirties with a large moustache. Marluxia looked down at his arm and to his own horror he saw the marks where Vexen had bitten him during their second intercourse.

"I-I must have been scratched by some branches on my way through the forest," he said, trying to keep his voice firm. The doctor raised a bushy eyebrow, glancing over the marks. Two tiny puncture marks with white fairly clean edges. Marluxia dreaded what anyone would say if he told the truth, but he was still scared and shocked. Remaining confident and secure was difficult.

"Really…? These look more like some insect or animal left them. And far from recently," the doctor concluded.

"I would not know. I didn't notice them before," Marluxia insisted, more satisfied with his tone now.

"They look like they go very deep…. Are you sure you don't want me to have a look?" the doctor asked

"No, they don't hurt or anything. I will be fine…"

Relieved, Marluxia was allowed to go to bed again. He was surprisingly healthy for having been outside in the cold for so long, and the doctor said he would be allowed to leave bed already tomorrow. Hopefully he would be able to find some work then. He really missed Paris, and couldn't wait to get back home. Maybe he could visit his parents again, get his mind on other things…

Well… it wasn't as if he had lost a lover, he thought, snorting softly to himself. He had run away from a murderer. There were some great differences to that.

It was early next morning as Arthur – Emily's husband – woke Marluxia up from more feverish dreams to take him out looking for work. He had wished to begin looking as soon as possible, and the other villagers were just getting ready for the new day as they ventured through the streets.

Arthur asked him what he did for a living home in Paris, and he told him of the pharmacy. He got some tips as to where to look for work, what might suit him, and where they could use more help before Arthur went off for his own affairs. With a lighter mind Marluxia strolled of through the wide streets, seeing people opening their shop, cheerfully bid another good morning. Everyone seemed to know each other. It was so different from Paris. People greeted him as he passed though he was a complete stranger, everyone talked to each other in happy voices and everyone seemed to _like_each other... like they had no care in the world… It was difficult to explain exactly what went through Marluxia's mind, but it _felt_ easier to be happy around these people. There were no room for sadness, and if someone was feeling down their friends and fellow villagers would quickly cheer them up. Already now his thoughts of Vexen were diminishing.

Absently Marluxia realized that he might just enjoy his stay.

* * *

My, is it the end of this tragic tale? Will Marluxia settle and never have to worry about Vexen again?

I doubt it. The longer comments I get the sooner you will get the continuation of this "light-cliffy"

If you find any typos, blame me. I should have looked this over before posting…

This was a bit shorter than usual… but my mum kept nagging for me to write the rest… Yes you read that right. My _mum_. Somehow I got her to read the first non-graphic chapter and she craved the rest D: …

Well I hope everyone enjoyed. I will be waiting patiently for reviews. My soul craaaves them. –shot, obviously-


	5. Daydreams and Nightmares

Finally a chapter quite important to the coming plot! I hope this is a bit more interesting, if not entertaining than the last few. Thank you all for your reviews, and HAPPY 411 DAY! This chapter is for all of you who love the pairing, and especially my beta!

* * *

Terrible weather had raged the coast of France for many days now, and it got worse for each night that passed. Surprisingly, the mornings and daytime were bright, with a sharp sun that made heavy covers of snow sparkle on the ground. Of course this made the townsfolk talk like there was no tomorrow. How could there be horrible storms each night and the most dazzling weather during the mornings? This spread rumours of superstition, and quite a few would point out that this had started as the new resident arrived. Still, you never saw anyone being actually worried. It was not for the people of that town to consider themselves with the quirks of nature. Except for one.

He kept hearing those words as he went to bed every night, and they churned around within his mind along with fragments and blurry images representing the time he had spent at the castle. The last words Vexen had said to him…

"_Sleep well, my love."_

But he never slept well… Mostly he did not remember much of his dreams, but they bothered him. It seemed like Marluxia could never forget Vexen. Though even if his nights were bad, his days just kept getting better.

"Marluxia, are you still in bed??"

Marluxia's eyes shot open at the familiar woman's voice, and he groaned, realizing he had overslept. He sat up, hugging the covers to him.

"But I had no sleep at all last night," he complained, frowning at the skinny, blonde girl in his doorway. "Naminé, you can't just take over for me the first hours? I am sure your father would understand," he muttered.

"Fine, but just for one hour till you get out of bed," she said, rolling her eyes but smiling as he left. "Snobby city folks," he could hear her muttering on her way down the stairs. He exhaled in relief, throwing the covers away and got out of bed to hunt for his clothes. Naminé's father owned an old bookshop, and as Marluxia worked for him he was allowed to live in the guest quarters.

Having dressed he dashed down the stairs, through the main house and down to the shop.

"Sorry I'm late, I will go buy dinner as Naminé finishes up," he said, scooting past the shop owner, a skinny man with blonde, grey streaked hair.

"All right, but be back in an hour!" he called after Marluxia, just before the door slammed shut, the bell jingling.

Marluxia couldn't help grinning as he passed through the street, watching all the other merchants calling out to customers about their wares being better and cheaper than at the stores on the other side of town, all excited and really enjoying their work. No one looked at Marluxia twice. They weren't unfriendly, quite the contrary, but with all the rumours, some of the more superstitious townsfolk preferred to overlook him, which suited him just fine. As long as he had nice people around him Marluxia was content. Three weeks ago he had been offered to help selling flowers at the market every weekend when the spring came, so in addition to what he was supposed to buy he liked to look for rare seeds and herbs that travellers passing through the town would sell ever so often. He really felt at home here. The young man who offered him the job as a flower seller was quite known in the town, and no one really found it odd that a man would have such a job. Of course, as long as it was still winter they couldn't start anything, but they were planning that if the sales went well during spring and summer they might open their own shop, and Marluxia could get the job he had dreamed of. The ticket back to Paris was more or less forgotten.

Let's see, they were almost out of milk, and they would need some eggs. Naminé had offered to make pancakes for dessert. Maybe he could find some fish for dinner? Fishermen would often travel through town at these times of day. He smiled to himself, reminded of back in Paris. This was much like his old life, only with nicer people and more interesting wares. The streets were much more welcoming. True, it had been most comfortable at the castle, never having to care about work or shopping or any of the sorts. Without doing anything he would be offered food fit for a king… Then again that would have grown boring in the length, right? Even with the greenhouse, and the library with more books than he would ever be able to read, the strolls with Vexen… playing in the snow all day and snuggle up in front of the fireplace in the evening… naked… Vexen pressed against him, caressing his bare skin…

Marluxia caught himself just as he was about to walk into a large trolley loaded with windpipes and dream catchers at the mouth of a narrow alley. His cheeks were deeply flushed, realizing exactly what he was thinking. No, he did not miss Vexen. He didn't. He couldn't. Never would he let himself regret his decision. It hadn't been his decision either; it had been the only right thing to do… So there… However his train of thoughts were broken as he heard a voice from the alley, directed at the owner of the trolley.

"I am looking for the landlord. They say he lives past these forests?"

Marluxia stiffened for a moment. He couldn't mean… Vexen? He peeked over the trolley, careful not to be seen. The merchant looked like he had been more or less cornered by the two strangers. The one who spoke was tall, with broad shoulders and a deep, slow voice. The other was quite a bit shorter, more roughly built. More details than that were impossible to see as both wore long, black capes with hoods that hid their faces. Marluxia quickly retreated, pressing himself against the wall of the building, hidden by the trolley and listening intently to what was said.

"Well, yes. But I doubt no one can tell you exactly where. The townsfolk don't like talking about him. He's never seen out in public, hides himself they say," said the voice of the merchant.

"I could not care less whether he likes people or not. My errand is one of great importance, I have no time for stalling or letting common people as you hold me back. Now tell me where I can find him."

"I said I don't know! Now leave, you are scaring the customers!"

There was a muffled sound of struggling, and then silence. As Marluxia dared peek into the alley it was completely empty but for some small dark spots on the ground. His eyes widened in fear and he quickly scrambled away, to the other side of the street and in between a mass of people. What… what had happened to the man…? He couldn't have been… murdered… right…? Those dark spots on the ground haunted Marluxia's mind. Blood? Could it be…? Maybe they worked for Vexen… maybe they were vampires as well…? Marluxia bit his lip. Maybe they were searching for _him_… Maybe they had seen him and were now on their way back to the castle to report…?

Wait, that didn't fit… If they were Vexen's henchmen they would at least know where he lived, unless he had hired them from elsewhere? Or maybe he was simply being paranoid… Maybe, if he didn't think about it he would calm down and forget about it… Those dark spots could have been there from before… The men could have dragged him along to show them the way… He tried to push everything to the back of his mind. He had probably lost quite a bit of time on that, and he needed to be done within the hour. Vexen wasn't his concern any more.

Marluxia's scent was still left on the piece of silken cloth. Long, thin fingers curled around the fabric, feeling old traces of the warmth and life that had touched it so long ago. How long had it been…? A month? Two? It felt like a lifetime all over again. It amused him how his senses could still pick up hints of the skin that had once touched the sheet, especially now that it was stained with blood from his own tears. Or maybe he was simply imagining? The scent and warmth was simply his own memory. The heartbeat… the pulse that would rise at the slightest touch, his quickening breath… until Marluxia's heartbeat was the only thing his sensitive ears would be able to hear… Warm lips meeting his own, the shy fingers searching their way over his body… Yes, he really missed it… It had seemed unthinkable that he would ever loose it. Watery green eyes opened to stare out of the window in front of him, towards the forest. The sun was on its way down… Something was stirring out there. He could sense it. He kept cursing himself for not looking for Marluxia, but if he got to see him again now he wouldn't bear it. If he did anything rash they could both be in trouble… If there was one thing more important than getting Marluxia back it was to keep his own identity hidden. His heart felt like it would break if Marluxia ever looked upon him again. He knew he would simply meet disgust, fear, anger…and hatred… What had he done wrong…? True, he was no human, but was that reason enough to be treated this way? Marluxia had seen the basement alright… dumped into one of his old experiments, passed out, fled… Marluxia didn't understand the purpose of what he had done.

He turned to face the room, an almost chapel-like construction with high, arched windows with stained glass, red silk tapestries and curtains keeping the light out. The floor was in white marble, but looked dark in the dim light. Tall candles were fastened along the path from the huge, reinforced oak doors up to an altar-like stone, on the corners of the altar and along the walls. Around the foot of the altar lay several roses piled up.

Yellow and black roses.

Betray and sorrow.

Atop of the marble altar laid a large ebony coffin. Not one spot marred its polished surface. A single red rose lay on the lid. For love… Soundlessly Vexen moved over to the coffin, tracing a finger over the black, smooth surface. Love… He which now had given up all hopes of it being mutual. Marluxia had run away… and he had waited, thinking Marluxia might be needing some time for himself… A day… two days… five days… two weeks… He had waited, and waited, his heart aching just a little more for each day. Now he felt like nothing but a ghost of his former self, like a part had been ripped away from him. He barely ate or slept, and his skin had the colour of chalk. His eye sockets were dark, and you could only see a small glimmer of green in his eyes. Half faded streaks of red ran down his cheeks, proving his sorrow no matter how stoic and emotionless his face seemed. Inside he was broken… defeated… Lost. All this because of one mortal… Some kid who had barely started his life had turned Vexen's own upside down. Two centuries toppling over to mere twenties. It was illogic. _He_ was supposed to be in charge of this story, not Marluxia. Things were supposed to go after his plan, no one else's.

He let the piece of cloth drop, the scent of Marluxia flickering through the air as it fell to the floor. _Why_ didn't Marluxia come back…?_Why_? Had something hindered him…? Maybe he had left for Paris, to see his old home one last time… But… two months…. He slid a hand over the lid of the coffin. How he longed to spill Marluxia's blood over that smooth surface, to take away his mortal life and give him a new one, a better one… together. And after the change had taken place he would throw the lid away only to push Marluxia down in the red silk interior of the coffin and bring him to heaven like no other time. But now that was simply out of reach… Marluxia would still be his, there was no other option, but whether it was willing or not was only for time to show.

"_Alrumia! Take the girls and run!"_

"_No, I will not leave you here, you are coming with us!"_

_A woman with flaming red hair threw herself at a tall blonde man, clinging to him as if she would die shouldn't she be able to hold on. The man seized the woman's arms, holding her at a distance so he could meet her horrified eyes with his own determined ones._

"_There are two of them. If one should happen to find the girls…"_

_The woman blanched._

"_Alrumia, you must go to them. I will be fine, I promise! Go!"_

_She stared at him with a face painted in terror, and then she hugged him tightly, kissing him. After a second they broke up, hearts racing._

"_Please…you must go now, before it is too late."_

"_I love you!" she cried, hugging her husband one last time before running down the hallway, her white night dress fluttering behind her before disappearing around a corner. The man looked like he was about to break down, and for a second he seemed to be debating to follow her, but then he turned around, quickly starting towards the door in the other direction. He wrenched the door open, descending a stair right behind it. He arrived at a small sitting room and seized an iron poker from the fireplace. A sort of dead silence lay over the whole mansion, and you could taste death at every corner. The limp bodies of servants lay here and there at the floor, some looking like they were simply sleeping, others with their face and throat torn up. The man overlooked them as best as he could, but it was obvious how they made shivers shoot up his spine. He pressed himself next to the door to the basement, watching the handle intently as he waited for_something_ to emerge. Minutes ticked by, and cold sweat was running down his forehead. And then the handle turned, the door flew open and he swung the iron poker at the back of a head covered in bushy cerulean hair. There was a groan and a thump as a strong body fell limp to the floor and the blonde wasted no time but swung the poker over and over again till he heard a cracking sound, and all that was left of the back of the person's head was a bloody crater. He took a step back, throwing the bloody poker to the floor, his heart beating like mad, eyes wide at what he had done. With one last glance at the lifeless body he ran for the doors to the dining hall, through a door into the kitchen and out another door to the kitchen garden. There he froze, his eyes landing on something in the snow._

"_Alrumia!! NO!!"_

_He ran across the kitchen garden, past a low hedgerow and fell to his knees beside the limp body. A few snowflakes had caught in the red hair that had pooled out on the blood-sprayed snow._

"_Alrumia… no…"_

_His voice was filled with sorrow as he gathered the woman in his arms, rocking her back and forth._

"_Please… no… Alrumia…"_

_A tremor ran through the body in his arms, and the woman coughed up blood, glancing up at him with brilliantly blue eyes._

"_I… am sorry… the… the g-girls…I…"_

"_Ssh, everything will be fine… you will be alright," the man whispered, hardly believing his own words. "I got one of them, we will make it…"_

"_N-no… I…"_

_Her voice trailed off, her eyes went blank. The man threw his head back in a howl of grief, and you could hear his heart shattering from miles away as he called the name of his wife._

"_Humans… how easily broken."_

_He did not turn his head to face the deep voice. All that existed was the remnants of his love. Then suddenly he looked up, despair written in his eyes._

"_Rose… Lilly…Please tell me they are all right… Please tell me you spared them…"_

_The man before him simply laughed, a deep, cold laugh. He stood aside, holding out his hand. The blonde staggered to his feet, stumbling through the snow to where the man was pointing, in the middle of the rose garden._

"_No…"_

_His voice was but a whisper, and again he fell to his knees, tears dripping down his face as he saw the two young girls lying together in the snow, their blonde hair curling a little around their pale faces. They looked like they were asleep, dressed in long white dresses like their mother. Their blood red lips were slightly parted, and their blank green eyes were staring into each other, lifeless, clouded._

"_Why… Why??"_

_The man with the deep voice advanced on him, his long black robes swishing in the snow, fierce amber eyes boring into grieving emerald orbs._

"_Please…kill me as well," the blonde whispered, eyed begging. "I have nothing left to live for…"_

_The man simply grinned, a truly cruel smile, and he hauled the blonde to his feet._

"_I have other plans for you. For what is suffering if you can simply die from it a few minutes later? How weak. How pathetic."_

"_Master, let me."_

_Both turned. The man with the cerulean hair was standing in the kitchen garden. Not one cut or bruise marred him. The blonde's mouth fell open._

"_But… how…?"_

"_You thought you could actually kill me?"_

_A cold laugh rung through the garden, muffled just a little by the falling snow. The cerulean advanced on them, his hand winding into blonde tresses._

"_This is for turning us down for that wench."_

_The blonde closed his eyes; tears flowing steadily down his cheeks._

"_At least… she loved me… And death will bring us together again."_

"_Oh, but you will not die. Not tonight, dear. Not ever."_

A scream sliced through the silence of the silent garden, piercing that shrill sound of death. Or was it a bedroom? Marluxia couldn't tell. His head was spinning, filled with images of the mansion that seemed so familiar. It wasn't before all the pictures had dissolved and he could see he was sitting in his own bed that he realized it was _he_ who was screaming. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, drawing quick, heaving breaths. His heart was racing at least as much as the man in his dream… That man… he had looked so familiar it was creepy… He knew him…

Vexen… had that been it…? It seemed so long ago… like an old dream he had long ago… A _nightmare_… It wasn't anything new for Marluxia to have such dreams. It had been like it for the last half year, but that had usually been his own horrible memories, however this… looked more like someone else's memory… He swung his feet out of bed, pulling some pants on. He was sure it had simply been a bad dream, nothing to worry about. He took a deep shuddery breath, pulling a shirt on before moving over to the window and opening it to let in a warm summer night breeze. The heat didn't exactly clear his mind, however the dream disappeared from mind as he looked out over the dark forest. He could see the small lake not far away, thousands and thousands of stars reflected on its surface. It looked like a giant mirror… The temperature should be nice at this time of the year. Maybe a bath would clear his mind. He got on a pair of shoes before sneaking out of his room, across the hallway, past the door where his friend Lucas, the flower seller slept, down the stairs and through the kitchen. He stole his way into their shop, past the cash register and to the entrance door. He took out his key, and carefully locked the door behind him once he got outside. The lake wasn't far away, and the full moon cast light enough for him to see the path down from the cabin and into a group of trees. It was probably about midnight, and no one was out to see him. Soon he arrived out at a large glade where a fantastic sight met him. The lake, reflecting tall, tall mountains that perched high above the pine trees surrounding the water, and he was sure he could see a billion of stars surrounding the moon. The water was completely calm in the still, warm air, and the only sound came from an owl perched high in a tree not far away together with a few crickets. He inhaled slowly, deep, expression content. He kneeled down at the edge of the water, dipping a few fingers into it and watched the ripples it created in the water. It reminded him of a large ballroom. The water was the marble floor, and the heaven itself was the painted ceiling. Hadn't Vexen said he had a ballroom…? With a heavy sigh he got to his feet, eyes closed as he imagined waltzing over the lake in someone's warm embrace. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it in the damp grass, the rest of his clothes following till he was completely naked. He had often bathed there during the evenings earlier this summer, and he knew it was pretty deep. He better keep close to the shore. Carefully he slipped a foot into the water, his other following and then he slid into the water, wading out a metre or so till it was waist high, silent ripples spreading out from where he moved, making the stars on the surface flutter. It was almost magical. He let his hands slide through the dark water, sighing deeply. It wasn't cold, and yet it was very refreshing. He went a bit deeper, but he was careful not to go too far, for he couldn't swim, but he ducked his head under to get his hair wet, throwing his head back as he resurfaced, spraying small droplets of water everywhere. Then he suddenly caught sight of a white silhouette on the opposite side of the lake, just at the edge of the water. It was too far to see exactly what it was, but he felt fear creeping in on him, but he couldn't move. His eyes were locked to the thing as it seemed to move and his legs wouldn't obey. As the creature turned he thought he could see a tail. Obviously it was some animal of sorts, a rather large one at that. It seemed to be walking on four legs, like a dog, but it was much too large. A wolf? He had never heard of white wolves before, maybe the moonlight was playing tricks on him. Then he noticed a peculiar mist that began gathering a few inches over the water surface, as if it had suddenly turned to autumn, the water got colder as well. A sickening fear welled up inside of him and he wanted to run away, cursing himself for going outside, but he was frozen to the spot, eyes locked to the animal as it lowered its head to the water surface, ducking its snout underwater, the rest of its head and body soundlessly following. Not a single ripple emerged from it as it submerged, and Marluxia thought he might be dreaming again. Then he saw the edge of the other side of the water became whiter and whiter, and he knew the lake was freezing over. The water had grown so cold it felt as if it cut into his bare skin, and his eyes grew wider in horror. He couldn't move… He felt something like fur or hair grace his inner thigh and he bit his tongue, terrified to let out a sound. He tore his gaze away from the other water edge to look down at the water around him. The surface had gotten a thin, thin layer of ice with beautiful patterns in it, like frost on a window in the early winter mornings. Then he cried out, face pale as he saw a pair of dead eyes staring up at him from the water. He stumbled backwards and fell with a high shriek, dark water closing over his head and he could hear the ice closing over his head as he was pulled under by long, cold fingers and he saw a pale face above him, long fair hair whirling around it in the water like someone who had drowned underneath the ice and had floated up. He kicked out; his mind numb and he needed to get up to the surface again and away from that _thing_. Somehow his foot hit a root at the bottom of the lake and he shot out of sight from the face but he felt hair tangling up around his ankles and he couldn't breathe, he needed air, his nails were scrabbling across the underside of the ice, needing an opening. He tried to kick out again but all his feet could find was mud and hair that fastened between his toes and he was panicking now, knowing the ice was growing more and more solid. His head was spinning, his lungs aching as well as his head, and in one last desperate attempt he struck the ice with his elbow and was able to create a small hole, his nails clawing and tearing at it until he could pull himself up but as he tried to breathe in his mouth filled with icy water, and he felt those clammy fingers at his ankles. Again he kicked out, hitting something more firm now, feeling sharp teeth grace his foot, but the fingers let go and he pulled himself up from the hole and got to his feet, stumbling his way off of the lake to collapse in the frosted grass, rolling over to grab his clothes and got into a kneel, his heart about to bounce right out of his chest as he stared back out on the lake. The ice was gone. The water was just as calm as it had been when he came. It looked like he hadn't been out in it at all, even if he was soaked wet. He could have died of the shock. Quickly he got his clothes back on, determined to get away as soon as possible. Just as he was about to leave the glade he glanced over his shoulder, just to make sure he hadn't seen wrong. There, on the far side of the lake he could see a large white silhouette emerge from the water, not leaving a ripple in the water. But it halted at the edge of the water, shaking the water out of its fur like an oversized dog before vanishing into the forest, towards the mountains.

A month passed, but Marluxia could not get the lake out of his mind. He barely slept or ate. Everything seemed so unreal. He always kept his curtains closed so he wouldn't be reminded of the lake, but at night time while lying in his bed he could almost hear the sound of freezing water, he felt clammy hands against his bare skin and he kept dreaming of what had happened, however his dreams were different from what he thought he had seen. There was no white wolf, but a man with long fair hair, naked. His dreams made the whole happening seem so grotesque, yet in some way beautiful all the same. The man was… handsome… to say the least, with the light of the full moon making his pale skin seem to glow. He would stand at the edge of the lake, watching the man on the far side let his clothes slide off, revealing his slender frame. He would watch as the man slid into the water, and he felt an urge to join him and so he waded out in the water, further and further till the water reached his neck. He felt slender arms pulling him into a warm embrace, green eyes reflecting the moon right before him, blonde hair like molten gold cascading down the pale face in front of him, curling just a little as it was wet. How he longed to be in that embrace forever. But then the man's eyes changed. He could see right through them to the other shore. The mountains were made of thousands and thousands of human corpses, a terrible fire burning everywhere, slowly consuming the bodies. And then he would stare right into green eyes again, a hand stroking his cheek. A voice told him everything would be all right. He didn't have to worry about a thing. He awoke screaming, drenched in sweat. He didn't have one moment of rest any more. At daytime he went through the same old routines, looking paler and paler. Food had no taste anymore, and every time he looked down in his cup of tea or glass of water he saw those green eyes staring up at him from the depths of the lake. Night seemed to be the only time he felt alive, for the fear and horror that came with his dreams was more real than anything. And then the night of the full moon arrived again.

"_You lost your mother to the plague…? How horrible!"_

"_That is far from all… Father says I have to come live with him…"_

_There was an unspoken dread in the young boy's eyes, as if pleading for someone to give him a second option. He was barely twelve, and there was so much hurt written in his eyes. The rest of his appearance didn't say he came from the best home. He was pale, so pale, and slender with a pretty face, bright eyes and scruffy waist length hair. If it wasn't for his dirty clothes you might think it was a girl. However the only girl in the vicinity was standing right in front of him, with clean clothes and flaming red hair. Her eyes were filled with tears._

"_Does that mean… you will be leaving me…?"_

"_I think it is for the best… Then you can play with the other children as well. You know how all the grownups think of me…"_

"_But… we will see each other again, right?"_

_He took her hand and smiled._

"_I am sure we will. I promise. Everything will be all right."_

_She tried to smile, and looked so sweet, even with the tears running down her face._

"Promise," she repeated, quickly kissing his cheek before turning around and disappearing down the street.

Marluxia's eyes fluttered open to see the sun streaming in through the gap in the curtains. That was it…? He sat up, feeling oddly clear in his mind. He took a deep breath. It was daytime… and he felt good, except of the sad dream. But it had only been a dream… Actually… he felt hungry. He got some clothes on and more or less bounced downstairs.

"Hey Lucas, what do we have for breakfast?"

"Marluxia…?"

The man gave him a weird look, then laughed.

"I see you are finally getting better, am I right?

"I feel great," Marluxia beamed. "Do we have any eggs?"

"I took the last ones yesterday. If you're going to the market we could need some milk as well."

"Got it."

It almost felt like the good old days again, and although Marluxia was considerably tired after sleepless nights and barely eating, he felt refreshed. He was half skipping down the road to town, keen on seeing all the townsfolk again. Lucas had taken care of all the shopping when he was down; he had probably thought Marluxia was ill with something. He hadn't, had he? Except for those weird, unexplainable dreams he had been fine. He couldn't help hugging himself as he reached the place where he used to cross the road to get to the lake. Maybe that too had been a dream? Not really noticing he had stopped, he stared in between the trees. It was just a lake. He had probably seen that wolf have a drink, and he had fainted in fear… Marluxia concluded he would have to toughen up a bit from now on. He was a sissy. No wonder why Vexen had targeted him. But he had God on his side now. He had been forced into living with Vexen, so he would be forgiven for all that, right? Maybe he should find a church nearby… It would raise his spirits a bit; ease some of his worry, if he went to a confession. No priest would have him punished for being abused? Quite the contrary. Maybe he would be able to get some comfort for once. He hadn't shared his experiences with anyone. It was better if they thought he was but a lost traveller, even though he had actually been kidnapped. All he knew of his whereabouts was that the castle lay just at the coast in the northwest of France, and that the village lay a few kilometres past the forest and to the north… Paris was far, far away. He missed it. It had been past six month since he was rooted up from his city, his home. Thanks to Vexen. It was his entire fault. Suddenly Marluxia was torn out of his thoughts. Something had stirred there between the trees. He squinted, trying to see what it was. There was a glint of green eyes, a small shadow moving quicker than any animal.

"Vexen…?"

Marluxia's eyes were wide, his mouth half open, but before he managed to call again the figure was gone. He shook his head; fear prickled down his neck, and he soon began moving again, quickly. It couldn't have been Vexen. It had been far too small, more like a child, he reasoned. But those green eyes were still burned into his mind. Green eyes that had cried blood. For him.

"Marluxia! It has been far too long!"

Marluxia turned, catching sight of a young, blonde girl waving at him. He smiled, overly happy to see a friendly face.

"Naminé, what are you doing this far from the market?" he asked as he approached her. She looked a little flustered, glancing up at him.

"I wanted to go to the train station, just to look at the trains from the big cities. I do that now and then," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, well then… How is the shop going?" Marluxia wondered, not really wanting to talk about travelling. He didn't feel so at home any more really…

"Oh, you know… Father misses you there, but we are doing well. Have you been fine? I haven't seen you much in town, and you look a bit… tired…"

Marluxia bit his lip, regretting he hadn't combed his hair before he left, it probably looked like a bird's nest right now.

"Well I have been ill… nothing serious though, but I have kept inside for some time, just to be sure it wasn't contagious."

She nodded, shuffling her feet before glancing into the forest.

"I need to get going," Marluxia said, forcing another smile. "Take care, will you?"

"You too," she quickly replied before grinning, skirting Marluxia to vanish down the road. Marluxia looked after her for some time before he picked his pace up again. Another thing he missed, though he loathed admitting it. The conversations with Vexen. They were always interesting, made him think… Then again they hadn't really talked much after he joined him at the castle. They had barely said anything at all if it wasn't for their arguments. Maybe Vexen had just wanted someone to use and then throw away… Kill. A quick lunch that he got to play with before eating. Marluxia swallowed thickly, rubbing his eyes. He had enjoyed the thought of being loved, and he had enjoyed loving back… Maybe it had all been a part of some sick charade Vexen had pulled for his own pleasure and amusement.

Lost in his own thoughts, Marluxia got the shopping done and started for home. The mood of earlier that day had dropped considerably, filling his mind with Vexen. Did he miss him? Did he _want_ Vexen to care about him? He shook his head, trying to convince himself no. He had left Vexen because the man was a mindless murderer. A _vampire_. No one could love vampires. They were demons, cursed to wander the earth as living dead because they had been spat out of hell. Not even the devil wanted them.

Marluxia froze mid-thought. He was at the road just where the crossing to the lake went. A small boy was standing a few metres in front of him, his head hung as he stared at the ground. He was dressed in rags of what appeared to once have been expensive clothes, now dirty and torn. His feet were bare, as were his ankles. Dirty, long golden hair rippled down his back, obscuring most of his face, but what little Marluxia could see of his neck was bruised completely black, except for a few cuts here and there which were coloured in fresh red. His whole body seemed to have received a rather tough beating. Creamy, pale skin bruised and cut everywhere. Marluxia could have jumped. If not for the marks, the boy looked precisely like the boy from his dreams.

Then he blinked, and the boy was gone. Marluxia was trembling. The next moment he was sprinting up the road, wrenching the door to their house open and slammed it behind himself, just hoping Lucas wouldn't hear. That boy… Who was he? There had to be some explanation. He disposed the wares off in the kitchen before dropping down on a couch. So now that he wasn't having nightmares any more he was doomed to start seeing things? He groaned in dismay, hiding his face with a pillow. Why couldn't he move on?

A soft tune was flooding through the room, between the slowly fluttering curtains and out in the night air. A full moon was casting an almost magical glow over the park beneath the mansion, spilling in through the high, arched windows making the marble floor look blue, as well as the walls and everything else. No lamp was lit, so the moon was the only source of light. The music that played came from a piano, sad and beautiful, produced by a young boy with long golden hair. It looked like silk, so well combed and tied back in a loose ponytail with a black silk bow. He was wearing a large, satin nightshirt only, and he looked a little tired. A large four-poster stood on the other side of the room, the expensive sheets pushed aside as if someone had just pushed them aside and gotten up. There was a calm, bitter mood over the setting, until footsteps from the hall broke the peace. The boy stopped playing and looked over his shoulder just as the door was gently pushed open. A tall, lean man stood in the doorway. He had long blonde hair much like the boy and piercing green eyes. The relation was evident.

"_Good evening, father," the boy murmured, looking a little ashamed at being seen playing. He quickly loosened the bow from his hair, leaving the black cloth on top of the piano. "I was just about to go to bed."_

_The man shook his head, looking tired._

"_How often do I have to tell you, if you are going to practice in the middle of the night, do not play any of your mother's songs?"_

"_I… apologize," was the weak answer, and the boy stood, stepping away from the piano, though he seemed a bit scared to get too close to the man. The nightshirt he wore was large, covering his knees even, but here and there a few bruises could be spotted._

"_You are twelve now, you should know better," the man said, advancing on the boy, gently stroking the top of his head._

"_Father, you know I meant no harm," the boy whispered, wincing a little as one strong hand closed around his shoulder. Firmly his father pushed him down on his bed, cupping his cheek._

"Vexen. You never learn, do you?" he murmured, one hand on the boy's knee. "At night you are not to think of mother. At all. Night is our time together. Father and son."

Marluxia awoke with a jerk, gasping for air. His mind was screaming, though luckily he managed to keep his mouth shut this time. _Vexen_?? Had it been him all this time, and Marluxia hadn't realized? He stood, starting to pace back and forth in the living room. Vexen… It all seemed so obvious now he was surprised he hadn't noticed. Images from Vexen's past? Before he was changed? Was that really it? Marluxia tried to think what might be Vexen's past, and what was his own nightmares. Vexen lost his mother… Vexen was abused by his father… Vexen had lost his family and been changed? But… Vexen couldn't have been married. Vexen never told him. Had he lied? Either that or his dreams had. Why would he see Vexen's past in his dreams at any rate? Marluxia was by now chewing on his bottom lip, feverish. He was too close. Vexen's castle was right past the forest, he _had_ to get away, back to Paris as soon as possible so he could regain his sanity and forget everything about Vexen. He went over to their safe, scooping half of what money they had saved into a small pouch before scribbling a short note, leaving it at the kitchen counter. He found his coat and pulled it on, hesitating a little before stepping out. It was full daylight. No reason to be afraid. He was hallucinating, that was all. Some trick Vexen used to make him miss the castle and him. Marluxia drew a sharp breath, quickly moving down the road, picking the trail to the right this time, away from the village and down a small hill. This was the same road Naminé had taken earlier… He bit his lip, pulling up his collar. What if Naminé saw him and blew it all? He had to leave the village now, when no one saw him or else he would probably be stuck… Too many people he cared about. The road led him through a small pine forest and down another hill. After twenty minutes or so he could see the small station and the railroad. Half a year… had it really been that long since he left Vexen? It felt like yesterday. The memory was still burning so fiercely, especially with the dreams he kept having. He told himself over and over again, Vexen was but a murderer, and there was no reason to miss him, no reason to hurt because Vexen hadn't come to look for him… He sniffled softly, glancing up at the station building. Maybe Vexen was just waiting for him to return… Maybe he was in Paris now, sitting at _his_ kitchen table, waiting for him to come home… Or maybe he had already found someone else; too busy indulging in the darker natures of human to offer Marluxia a single thought? He hadn't noticed his fist had clenched before it started shaking. Taking a deep breath he slipped through the door. There were some ominous clouds on the sky, and he rather not wait till it began raining. He quickly ordered his ticket and went out on the platform to wait. He had a small roof over his head, but he could still see the gathering clouds from here… Odd… It had always been such nice weather at daytime… Come to think of it, ever since his night at the lake the weather had been rather good at night as well… If Vexen had caused the weather, and it was now returning to normal… did that mean something had happened to Vexen? Or that he had left the Castle? He had said he was planning on going back to England… Marluxia paled. Vexen couldn't have left the country… He _couldn't_ have… Who knew when he would return? In a year, maybe ten?

It was night in Paris, a few days before Marluxia's dream of Vexen's father. A dark figure sat perched on the low stone fence around the garden of the little pharmacy, completely shrouded in a long black coat, worn by weather of all kinds. Blonde stresses fluttered in the sharp night air; otherwise the lean man sat completely still, waiting. The minutes ticked by slowly, but he sat still as ever, until the sound of footsteps broke the silence, and he turned his head. A young boy came wandering down the road in a spotless, dark brown trench coat, the collar turned up against the night air that ruffled his short, blonde hair. His face was one of apprehension, maybe even fear, but his sharp blue eyes were unusually alert and awake. He glanced at the houses he passed, checking the numbers. As he approached the pharmacy he pulled a small note up from his hand, written in a very old fashioned handwriting, but then he caught sight of the man sitting on the fence and stuffed it back into his pocket. He seemed to tense a little, but the shrouded figure remained still, except of those hollow green eyes which seemed to scan him as he approached.

"… I had expected you to be older," the boy said, in English. He was very apparently British, and his voice held the courtesy suited for someone very important as well. "Vexen, I presume?"

Said one nodded, his eyes narrowing just a little.

"You are a simple child," he murmured in a shrill tone, clearly not very impressed. The boy huffed, digging his hands into his pockets.

"I can assure you, there is no one in this city more suited for this business than I am."

Vexen tilted his head to the side, seemingly in deep thought.

"Fifteen summers old?"

The boy looked a bit surprised, but he nodded.

"Don't bother with my age. As long as you pay I will have the mission done." He turned to the pharmacy, glancing quickly over the dark, dusty windows, returning to face Vexen with a brow arched in curiosity.

"The owner will return in a few days; a young man with auburn hair, fit, though not of the taller kind. I have my reasons not to approach him personally, all I need you to do is to look out for him, and for two suspicious looking men who I believe will show up some time after he does."

There was a moment of silence as the boy committed this to his memory.

"Two suspicious looking men?" he repeated.

"Yes. They always travel together; wear black coats and hoods to hide their faces. One tall and strong, one short and very rough built. They are easy to recognize if you first see them."

The boy had by now taken out a piece of paper, quickly scribbling down the information.

"Should I warn the main target of them?"

"Not unless it becomes necessary. Warn me first if you see them before anything. Just make sure he does not talk to them."

Nodding, the boy folded the paper and put it in his pocket with the other.

"…May I ask… why do you need me for this?"

At first there was no answer, but Vexen slid down from the stone fence, moving the hair out of his face.

"A… petty quarrel I am afraid. I will not approach him before I am sure he is ready to forgive me."

There was a long silence, and then the boy nodded again, reaching his hand out for Vexen. Again silence before the boy's eyes widened a little, seeing the other's pale, long fingers, more like claws closing around his own hand, but he quickly calmed down.

"You have a deal. And I wish you good luck with your quarrel."

Now it was Vexen's time to merely nod, quickly letting go of the boy's hand and turned, vanishing into the night. The boy looked after him for a moment before he glanced up at the house. This could get quite interesting indeed.

* * *

Reviews are VERY much apreciated. Again, happy 411 day! 


	6. The Cursed Ones

A new chapter is up, and this time it's been through two betas, so I hope I've been able to get rid of most of the typos and such. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I do apperiate long, detailed reviews more than anything!

* * *

It was right after nightfall as two figures walked down the streets towards a pharmacy, both chatting lively, laughing. They did not seem to have a trouble in the world but for the slight wind.

However things were far from what they looked like.

The younger was a small girl, blonde and skinny from a town far, far away. The older was a young man, his hair a nest of soft, messy auburn. He looked worn, ill, and closer up his happiness seemed a little forced, but there was relief on his face as the two reached the pharmacy. Dust lay thick in the windows, and the garden was full of nestles and other weeds. The man seemed to sigh heavily, knowing it would be much work getting things back to normal. He told the girl to wait as he walked around the house, kneeling next to a flowerpot and lifting it to retrieve the spare key.

"Finally," Naminé sighed as they stepped into the dark, dirty shop, sheltered from the wind.

"Cosy in here," she said, beaming at Marluxia, who was now lighting an oil lamp at the counter. He was very tired, and he really didn't find much comfort in the filthy, cold house. More than half a year's layer of dust covered the floor and every surface, all the plants in the windows had died and large cobwebs were spun between the dead leaves. Every breath he took seemed like one heavy sigh, making the dust whirl up in the thick air. He opened a window, needing some ventilation.

"Naminé, I think I have a few coins in the cash register. I can lend you some to send a message to your parents, and you _will_ send one."

Naminé grinned, even as Marluxia shot her a rather sharp look.

"They will be worried," Marluxia continued. "I shouldn't have let you come with me to begin with."

Naminé rolled her eyes, not paying too much attention to Marluxia. She was more interested in taking in her surroundings, glancing over the dusty jars that filled the shelves of the little shop, stuffed to the brim with dried, crumbling herbs.

Marluxia was now at the cash register, withdrawing what money he had, thanking the Lord that no one had broken into the house. With this he might be able to survive through the winter if he managed to earn money to survive through fall. But if Naminé was staying with him…

He would never have the money to care for them both. The girl would have to get a job. But she was so young! She wouldn't be able to get any well paying jobs at her age, and he would have trouble with supplies for the shop. Marluxia wondered if there was any way he could manage this. Naminé just wanted to see the world… staying at his place probably wouldn't gain her at any rate. He left the girl to look through the shop as he stepped into the kitchen. A kettle and a teacup stood on the table, covered in a thick layer of dust, like everything else. A small vial lay there as well.

Marluxia slipped down onto one of the chairs, staring at the teacup as it brought bitter memories back. He noticed a heavy smell in the air, making him just a little drowsy. The kettle was still full of long since cold tea. He remembered all too clearly what had been mixed into it, and now it had brewed for so long… The smell was probably enough to make you sleepy.

He picked the vial up with a sigh, examining it with heavy eyes. He had been drugged and kidnapped, yet he missed the other's presence, there was no denying that. Where Vexen had once been was now an empty hole. It felt like yesterday that Vexen had been sitting across the table in this tiny little kitchen, explaining in detail how he had deceived the younger… almost apologetically? Marluxia shook his head, standing again and picking up the kettle, emptying it out the window. The contents of the teacup had vaporized, now remaining like one brown scab at the bottom of the cup. He wrinkled his nose in distaste, throwing the cup in a bucket, overly happy that he had taken the trash out before Vexen came to get him. The smell would have been awful.

He almost wished Vexen would come get him already. The state of the house was, well, terrible.

Even after he had thrown out any old food and gotten Naminé's help to clean the place it was barely possible to live there. He hadn't remembered the standards to be _that _bad. Disgruntled, tired and filthy he went to bed, having placed Naminé on a couch downstairs. He was far from happy, and as he crawled under the coarse blanket that covered his narrow single bed he longed for the four-poster bed at the castle, its soft mattress, several pillows and delightfully soft silk sheets… They had always been warm and comforting, even though Vexen always ended up peeling his nightshirt off.

He smiled a little to himself, curling up under the blanket. He had really been spoiled, but surely he would get used to this again. It had been fine in the village after all, though there someone else had sponsored him mostly, earned good money as he moved out too.

Surely he just missed the company? Vexen had always been so close to him, both physical and mentally. He shuddered oddly at the thought. Vexen was able to read his thoughts, maybe he could do other things as well?

Mind control…

Hadn't Vexen been able to get into his house without breaking the lock or a window as well? What other things could the man be able to do?

Marluxia shook, hugging the worn pillow to him. What had Vexen done to him?

_He felt something heavy making the thin mattress give in under him, soft, careful movement over him until he could feel a warm, heavy breath against his neck. He squinted, glancing up into marvellously green eyes and felt an odd sensation of relief washing over him. His head and body felt so heavy and warm he could barely think straight. Delicate fingers brushed against his cheek, making him f__lush. His own hands were running up bare thighs until they found wide hips, feeling and fondling. Lips were pressed against his neck, followed by a tongue moving over the skin, warm, wet. _

_He drew a sharp breath as those fingers had moved, slipped under the blankets and had begun stroking his stomach. Soon the hand __moved down to his thighs, causing his breath to pick up even further. His own fingers were kneading the firm flesh of thighs and hind, and he wondered if Vexen would give him the chance__… __but right then that hand slipped between his legs and a soft moan escaped his lips as he rocked lightly down on the arm, blushing worse than he could ever remember doing. Those fingers pressed against his opening, the hand rubbing against his groin... bliss__ There was no other word for it. _

_A warm body pressed against his own, supple lips whispering promising words in his ear__…_

Then Marluxia opened his eyes. He blinked; cursing softly as he realized Naminé was knocking at his door. Right when he was finally dreaming something a bit more pleasant…

"I am awake, will be down in a minute," he called to her, sitting up with a strained expression. As soon as he heard her footsteps vanishing down the stairs he slipped his hands underneath the covers, glancing around to see if he had a napkin in the vicinity.

It was a rather unhappy Marluxia that came down from breakfast. Why couldn't he get Vexen out of his head? It had been half a year and the man still lingered on his mind. He decided he would rather try not to think of Vexen any more, and maybe his dreams would follow suit. Still, as he sat there eating, there wasn't much else that came to him. Had his life really been that uneventful without the other around? Marluxia was confused and sad, his appetite lacking. He wished he had _someone_ to hold him. Someone who knew, and understood, but wasn't Vexen.

It took a while for him to finish his breakfast, but when he finally did he thought it was better to find Naminé. The girl was nowhere in the house, it seemed. It wasn't before peeking out of the shop window that he spotted her.

He arched a brow, squinting a little to make sure he was seeing right - they still hadn't cleaned the windows. Naminé seemed to be talking to a young boy, about her own age, but something seemed oddly wrong. Marluxia pushed the door open, stepping out on the porch.

"Naminé, anything wrong?"

The girl turned to him with a rather feverish look.

"The boy doesn't understand French I think, though he seems to be asking for directions…"

Marluxia leaned his head to the side, glancing at the kid. Short blonde hair and bright blue eyes… trench coat? Wouldn't that be a bit warm, even if it were late summer? He seemed quite lost indeed. He crossed the tiny garden, joining the two in the street.

"Do you speak English, sir?" the boy asked with an intonation reminding him a bit of Vexen. Marluxia nodded, a little worried. He hadn't spoken English ever since he left Vexen.

"I do. Is there anything you want?" he asked, a little suspicious, but he quickly caught himself. The boy was so young, and there was no reason to judge him simply because he sounded like Vexen. They might come from the same place, but may never even have met at all for all he knew.

The boy looked relieved now, just a little flustered.

"I just moved here, and I can't seem to find my way around," he explained, smiling apologetically. "I was simply going to take a stroll in the park nearby. I hear there is a lovely river running through it and I wondered if this young miss could show me the way, but she seems not to understand English, sir."

"I think you will come across rather few Frenchmen who know your language," Marluxia said, the corner of his lip tugging lightly. "If you want, I can show you the way."

"Thank you very much, sir," the boy sighed in relief.

"Just try not to overdo the formalities," Marluxia laughed shortly, sickeningly reminded of Claudia, how she had called him 'master'. The memory still pained him. He had really liked the girl.

He told Naminé to watch the house before leaving with the boy down the cobblestone street.

"The park is not that far away from here, though I am not sure where you live?" Marluxia said, having just a little difficulty with remembering his English again after so long. The boy shrugged; smiling as he looked up at the clear, late summer sky.

"I enjoy having a walk every now and then. I had a dog when I was younger that I often took out. Besides, my house is not far away from yours. A ten minute stroll or so."

"Well then, good to have a park nearby I suppose."

Marluxia crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a slightly cold breeze, oddly enough, and in the middle of summer… That was weird; it was still a while till fall after all.

"So, you have always lived here in Paris? For the few days I have lived here I never saw anyone in that house…"

Marluxia bit his lip. How to explain that?

"It's a pharmacy," he informed first of all. "I have been away, looking for supplies. Not with much success though," he added quietly. The boy arched a brow.

"The house looks like it haven't been touched for a while at any rate. Been gone for long? Returning from that unsuccessful can not be good for economy."

Marluxia felt his heart sink. No. The boy was absolutely right of course.

"No, not at all really… The girl, Naminé, just moved in with me as well. But I suppose I will manage somehow."

"Well, if you could need some help, I am looking for work. I don't need much payment either; I simply want some experience in running a shop."

Really now? Marluxia glanced at the boy, wondering just what made Englishmen so trusting to people at first meeting.

"I also need to learn some French," the boy added. Marluxia sighed a little, but he did need help, and a lot of that.

"Very well, as long as your parents approve. We are starting early though. We need to put the shop back in order," he concluded. "I need you at the pharmacy by seven in the morning for now. There is much work to be done to get everything in shape."

The boy nodded, grinning.

"You have a deal," he said, halting to offer Marluxia his hand.

"What is your name?

"Luxord," the boy replied.

"Well then, see you tomorrow morning, Luxord," Marluxia said, shaking his hand.

Marluxia was amazed of how important the job seemed for Luxord. With his help they cleaned up the pharmacy in a few days time and got the business running again. Marluxia was not surprised that he saw nearly none of his old customers. Something told him Vexen had some of that responsibility; however those who did return to him had a tendency of asking uncomfortable questions of where he had been and why he never said he would be leaving.

A week went by, and Naminé moved in with Luxord. The boy said his parents were out travelling, and he had a spare room that she could stay in, much more comfortable than the couch.

Time seemed to fly by as they fought to get the shop running nicely again, but after a month or so, Marluxia was sure they would manage. He didn't see why Luxord would want the job, really. It was lousy paid and the boy seemed rich enough to not have a single worry, but Marluxia was happy as long as the job was done. Without him they probably wouldn't have come this far. He was surprised at how bright the boy seemed. He was way lucky to have come across him. He just had no idea _how_ lucky.

It was late fall with a strong wind blowing through Paris. It was almost completely dark outside but for the streetlamps, which had chosen this particular evening to start flickering, some of them having gone completely dark by that time. Marluxia was in the kitchen, pouring the two children and himself a cup of tea, as they didn't think they would have any other visitors that evening. However, he had just sat down as he heard the doorbell jingling, signalling someone had entered the shop.

Luxord quickly got up, gesturing for Marluxia to remain sitting.

"I will take care of this one, just sit, Marluxia. You have taken care of the customers all day," he said before slipping out of the room. Marluxia wrinkled his nose, not really happy to leave the shop to someone else, but worse, he had a bad feeling about visitors at this hour.

"Naminé, I think I forgot to water the plants in the backyard, could you take care of it? You know I am not too fond of working outside in the dark…"

"Right, right," Naminé sighed, taking a gulp of her teacup before getting up. "Will be back in a minute," she said, grabbing a watering can from under the kitchen counter before vanishing through the backdoor.

Just as she got out of earshot Marluxia got up and sneaked over to the door leading to the shop, smirking a little as he saw Luxord had left it on a small crack. He peeked through the gap and his eyes widened as he saw two cloaked figures in the dimly lit pharmacy. He tucked his hair behind his ears, concentrating to hear what they were saying. He heard that deep, deep voice he remembered so clearly from the market, no matter how long it was since.

"… but we would like to talk to the shop owner. I understand he returned home a few weeks ago?"

"I am sorry," Marluxia heard Luxord's voice say. "He is not home at the moment and I am not sure of when he will return. Can I take a message, sir?"

"No," the deep voice replied. "Tell me where he is and I will find him myself."

"I am sorry, sir. I have no idea where he is. Return in a few days time maybe and I will let him know you are looking for him.

"Very well."

Marluxia let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he heard heavy footsteps crossing the floor as two men left the shop. He glanced out to make sure they were long gone before stepping out from his hiding place to talk to Luxord.

"Do you know them?" he asked, a brow arched. They were looking for him, and Luxord must have known or understood something, but the boy shook his head.

"No. Though it's easy to understand that those two mean trouble. Do _you_ know them? They were looking for you."

"I saw them once, long ago They were looking for a… friend of mine."

"Really?"

Luxord had a very thoughtful face. He looked almost like an adult when he turned like that.

"Marluxia, listen to me: I think it would be wise of you to avoid those two at any cost."

"Oh? How? If they know about this shop then they are bound to find me some time," Marluxia pointed out. Luxord was now pacing back and forth, now and then glancing out of the display window.

"Marluxia, I need to contact someone. He knows more about these people than I do, and I am sure he knows what to do. In the meantime I suggest you leave the shop to Naminé, I will help her."

"Leave…?" Marluxia looked completely surprised. "What will I do, then?"

"Hide. I will try and figure out who these people are."

"Wait, you want me to leave my shop to two teenagers and go into hiding because we saw two mysterious men?"

Marluxia could hardly believe this, but then again something was very wrong with those men and he rather not find out by himself.

"Trust me on this," Luxord said, his eyes locked to the older one's thoughtful face. Marluxia glanced back down at him, and then nodded.

"Alright. I will leave for my parents' house on the other side of the city. I will give you the address. Send me a telegram when you have talked to this someone," Marluxia said, taking a deep breath. There was a small church not far from there. Maybe that was what he needed to ward these figures off. "Take care of Naminé…"

As soon as Luxord had promised so, Marluxia set off to pack a few necessities. This time he would try to leave before Naminé caught him. He did not want to be on the run with her on his heels. It would be far too risky for them both.

In ten minutes he was packed and ready, having stuffed most of his belonging into the pockets of his coat. After the time at Vexen's castle he had grown rather distant to most of his possessions, realizing how little of them he actually needed. And he would be back at the pharmacy again soon, right?

"Take care," he said to Luxord as he stepped out on the porch. "And take care of Naminé as well. Keep her away from those two," he added.

"I think it's about time you let him know what is going on…"

Vexen glanced up at the blonde boy sitting in the chair facing him, not too happy with what he heard. Still, the flickering light of the fireplace was casting a sinister look on his face, promoting the haggard look on his features. Lack of sleep, lack of food… Any mortal would have become ill by this time. Vexen however, was not. He had no time to worry about himself, it seemed. It had occurred to him these last days how fragile a human life really was, how easy it was to end… The thought of what might happen to Marluxia was sickening to him. If those two should find him…

"Well? Will you at least tell me who these people are? Why they are after him?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Vexen shook his head.

"I can not tell what they want or who they are, but they are pursuing _me_, and for reasons unknown to me they are trying to get to me through Marluxia."

"So this is your fault?" Luxord asked, a frown on his young face. "You are a risking the life of a person you wronged, and you refuse to even tell him why he is being stalked?"

"I… suppose you can put it that way."

Luxord stood, reaching one hand inside his coat and placing a piece of paper on the coffee table between their chairs.

"He is going to his parents. He will be taking the train, so it will be harder to follow him. Here is the address. I completed my end of the bargain, now I suggest you go and fix this problem."

Vexen arched a brow, glaring at the boy.

"Your job was to watch over him and keep those men away from him, not telling me what to do."

"And I did. But you refuse to tell me who these men are, and if I don't know what I am up against then there is nothing I can do. If you want your friend safely out of this I suggest you tell him what is going on. Good night, sir."

Vexen did not look very happy with what he heard, but he did not protest, quite the contrary. His pale fingers closed around the piece of paper. Maybe it was the only right thing to do, even if it meant hearing Marluxia's rejection.

"The train, you said?"

Luxord halted on his way out and nodded.

"I wrote the departure and arrival time down along with his address, though I doubt you will be able to catch him."

"But I will," Vexen said. "Go. I have no further use for you."

Luxord did not move at first, but then shrugged.

"I will send you the bill, sir. I wish you good luck, and take care."

His words were followed by another moment of silence.

"You too," Vexen finally replied, watery green eyes locked to the dancing flames of the hearth. Finally the boy stepped out of the small room, into the hallway of the tiny inn, vanishing into the teeming darkness.

Vexen's eyes went to the window; knowing that across the street, behind a few houses lay the pharmacy. He had been so close the last days, and Marluxia knew nothing. How ironic that something so fragile as a human could live without worry, while its –most likely- worst nightmare resided just across the street in constant apprehension. Humans were peculiar beings…

Marluxia sat half asleep in his seat, using his coat as a blanket. It was past midnight, and he had waited on the station for several hours for his train to arrive. He made a mental note to take a cab next time, no matter the risk of being stalked. At least he would be back home soon, with his parents… He sighed, pulling the coat up over his shoulders. All would be better, he thought, letting his eyes slip closed.

He hadn't been sitting like that for more than a few minutes before he began getting restless. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and he wasn't able to rest. Eventually he got up and began pacing back and forth in the empty compartment before he decided he would rather get something to eat. Maybe that would get his mind on different thoughts.

He left his coat in the compartment before slipping out and began searching down the train for somewhere to get a meal. He didn't have much money left, but he hoped he would at least manage till he got to his parents' place. He was in the very back of the train, right in front of where they kept luggage when he realized why he was having that odd sensation of discomfort.

The dining compartment was completely deserted but for one tall figure next to the window. The man was dressed in completely black, his back facing Marluxia. Long blonde hair rippled down his back, not a strand of hair out of place, and the hand leaning on the windowsill showed a pale, creamy complexion and long thin fingers.

Marluxia could have died on the spot, and it felt like he had left all his guts in his compartment. It _couldn__'__t_ be, could it? How would he know…?

But then the man turned, and upon seeing marvellously green eyed locking into his own blue, Marluxia was certain. Vexen had found him.

The man's face was perfectly stoic, handsome as always and so pale, though he looked rather healthy for what Marluxia had witnessed in the past. Flawless and beautiful… Marluxia was oddly disappointed that he looked more or less just like when he left. He himself was tired and worn from fear and sadness. Perhaps a part of him had wished for Vexen to really miss him, but it looked like he had been perfectly happy with the situation, really.

Nothing was said. A mutual silence lay thick in the room, and the tension between the two men was evident. Marluxia couldn't free himself of a heavy feeling of guilt and longing. He wanted Vexen's arms to welcome him like a long lost lover, and yet he did nothing. Just stood there.

"Vexen, I-"

"Marluxia…"

How he missed hearing Vexen saying his name…

Before he knew it he found himself in Vexen's arms, clutching the man so tight he could hear his ribs creaking, but ignored the breathless gasp it elicited. At that moment he didn't care about Vexen's reaction, he simply wanted to have him close and know it wasn't another trick of his mind. He hid his face in Vexen's shirt, not wanting to see his expression. Was he hurt? Was he angry? Did he care at all that Marluxia ran away from him? But he wouldn't be here then, would he…?

"Vexen…"

His throat seemed to have locked itself securely. What to say? He had been on the run for over half a year, and here he was again, back at the starting point.

"_I_ should be sorry."

Marluxia looked up as he heard the other's voice, a sad expression greeting him. Vexen did nothing to return the embrace, just let Marluxia hold him.

"What do you mean?" Marluxia asked, smiling uncertainly. "It's not your fault. _I_ ran away."

_What_ wasn't his fault?

Vexen seemed more than a little uncomfortable, but he did not draw away either.

"Marluxia… It has been so long… and I see so clearly what could have been done differently."

"Like what? We are together now, right?"

Marluxia almost feared a rejection, but something in the back of his mind reminded him that Vexen had come to him in the first place, not the other way around. Had he really fallen in love? He refused to see than anything had been wrong with their relationship, even if he had run away. He loved Vexen, which was all that mattered. All the pain had been because he had taken to long in realizing that, but now he knew being separated from Vexen tore him to pieces. He had been sick, longing for the other, and now that he was there in Vexen's arms it felt as if an insufferable weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Everything would be fine now. Everything would be perfect. Vexen had seemed to relax as well, but something was obviously nagging at his mind. Well, Vexen _had_ lied to him, a lot, kidnapped him, even abused him. Marluxia swallowed thickly, his arms slipping from Vexen as he took a step back, staring at the floor.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to ask your forgiveness," Vexen said quietly. It was obvious in his voice that he had a good idea what was going on in the other's head. Marluxia looked up again, the happiness in his face long gone as the scars from their past came back to his mind.

"Then… you must tell me the truth," Marluxia mumbled, biting his lip. "You keep lying to me, and I can't trust you."

Vexen seemed to take half a step back, not happy with the accusation. "I never lied to you after I brought you home, Marluxia. I told you. What would I gain in lying to you? About what?"

"Oh? What about when you told me how you were changed? Hm? You said _nothing_ about your family!"

Vexen had a look of disbelief on his face, soon mixing in with sadness as he stepped further back.

"I never lied; I simply did not tell the whole truth… Would you _want_ to know if you had a choice?"

Marluxia fell silent, recalling those incredible scenes from his dreams as clear as crystal. The sadness, the horror Vexen must have experienced… and here he was accusing the man of lying while the very person he had cared for had betrayed him and taken his family away, accusing him of abuse when he himself had been abused as a child.

"How was I able to see…? Was it true… everything?"

Vexen simply nodded, now finally looking as tired as he was in reality. How he knew about the dreams, Marluxia didn't know, but he didn't seem like he was going say another word about it.

Then Marluxia noticed the train was slowing down. He felt a sort of fear rising inside of him. What would he do? He would have to get off on this station, but Vexen… He couldn't leave him! Would Vexen just go? It sure looked like he was about to.

"You will have to fetch your coat now if you are to get off the train in time," Vexen said quietly, leaning against the windowsill again.

This really couldn't be happening. He had so many questions, so much to say, and so much he needed to clear up in…

"Vexen, please, at least tell me how I could see those things! It was _your_ past!"

"Get your coat," Vexen repeated. "And make sure, what ever you do, you keep away from those two men."

"But who are they?" Marluxia asked, his voice rising as he was getting more and more feverish as the train went slower and slower.

"Just keep away from them! Go! _Now_!"

Marluxia ignored the annoyed expression on Vexen's face and skirted over to him, grabbing his wrist and tugging the man along with slight difficulty.

"Then you are coming with me! I have questions, and I have a _right_ to get them answered after what you have done!" he cried, hauling Vexen back to his own compartment. He seemed too surprised to really refuse as Marluxia led him. The younger snagged his coat just as the doors were opened and dragged Vexen out on the station with him. There was a long moment of silence, until the doors closed again and the train began moving. Marluxia quickly let go of Vexen, refusing to look at him. He glanced around, finding the direction he had to take.

"Come," he said and began walking, glancing back now and then to see if Vexen was following, which he – Marluxia marvelled – did, but they proceeded always in that still silence. Vexen said nothing, and Marluxia didn't dare, but his mood kept rising, as he knew he was getting closer to home. Just as they were one corner away and he began to wonder if bringing the other with him had been a smart move, Vexen grabbed his shoulder from behind, forcing him to a halt.

"Vexen, what are you-?"

"Shush. I can smell blood."

Marluxia paled, sniffing lightly.

"I don't smell anything."

"Of course you can not smell it," Vexen hissed. "But I do. Something is wrong here."

"Like what?" Marluxia asked. "Could be some dead animal somewhere?"

"No. This is human, no mistake about that. Let us try and be careful as we approach the house, shall we?"

Nodding, Marluxia slowed down a little, walking next to Vexen now. He could hear his heart pounding, and wondered if Vexen could as well. It just hit him that someone could have foreseen where he would go and gotten there before him. Swallowing thickly he searched for Vexen's hand, but just then Vexen sped up, taking a few quick steps before halting in front of a large house, and now Marluxia could pick up the scent as well. It reeked of decay.

"No…"

Marluxia found himself sprinting across the front yard and wrenching the door open, disregarding Vexen's call for him to wait and vanishing into the dark, dusty house. If anything had happened to-

Vexen had to cover his ears as a piercing cry ran through the house.

"Marluxia!"

He called for the younger, looking through the dark rooms until a horrible sight met him in the kitchen. Marluxia sat hunched over on the floor, sobbing into his hands and trembling like a little child. In front of him lay two bodies in a pool of half-dried blood. Their eyes were blank like glass and their skin pale as death. Both had their throats ripped open, as well as several other patches where whole chunks of flesh seemed to have been simply torn off. The kitchen was bathed in blood, with fingerprints and other marks on every surface. Careful not to get his clothes stained, Vexen kneeled next to Marluxia, a hand on the man's trembling shoulder.

"I am sorry…"

"It was _them,_ wasn't it?"

"I… I believe so. All evidence points to that-"

"Who are they?" Marluxia snapped. "They killed my parents, Vexen! Tell me who they are!"

Loathing was written on Marluxia's face, so terrible that Vexen backed off a little, but he quickly caught himself, instead wrapping his arms around Marluxia's shoulders, pulling him close.

"Shhh, I will tell," he whispered. At that, Marluxia's hateful façade fell and again he broke down in uncontrolled sobs, tears flowing freely. He was a mess, crying and whimpering in Vexen's arms, having lost the people closest to him, what he always pictured himself to have. A mother and a father to return to if things turned out for the worse… Now all he had was Vexen… He pressed his eyes shut, letting the other cradle him, like his mother had done. Maybe it was a good thing, having someone to love you…

"Just… rest," Vexen murmured, stroking Marluxia's forehead, making sure he was turned away from the horrifying scene in front of them. "Calm down, try to rest and we will talk of this later," he said, pulling them both to their feet and leading Marluxia out of the room.

"My parents are murdered!" Marluxia cried, leaning heavily on Vexen. "You think I can rest now?" he asked, his voice feverish by this time. "Vexen… Vexen… what… why… _why_?"

"I… am so sorry… I do not know," Vexen whispered, firmly guiding Marluxia up the stairs. "Do you have a room somewhere?"

"T-to the right and at the end of the hall," Marluxia sobbed, clinging tightly to Vexen. "They… they're dead… oh God…"

He was shaking violently as Vexen reached a small room decorated entirely in white. Two simple beds stood there with a couple of meters between them, both neatly made with white, crocheted blankets covering them. Vexen arched a brow, glancing down at the whimpering heap that was Marluxia.

"You had a sibling?"

"P-plague," Marluxia choked forth, sniffing loudly and tightening his grip on Vexen, who half led, half dragged him over to one of the beds and helped him down. Marluxia curled up tightly, sobbing into the blanket.

He had lost everything… Everything… If it were not for Vexen he would have been living in his pharmacy still, ignorant of this terrible world that existed around him. He would have a mother and a father, he would have a well-running business and he would never dream of doing anything else. He would have had a life, if it were not for Vexen. Who knows? Maybe this very evening he could have been visiting his parents, been helping his mother baking for their supper in the kitchen or been served tea in the little drawing room as he discussed business with his father, not offering a single thought to death or vampires. His mother would ask when he would ever marry, when he would give her grandchildren… He would probably reply with some bad joke, he figured, sighing heavily and sniffing. At least he had stopped sobbing uncontrollably.

Vexen had sat down on the edge of his bed, stroking his hair gently. He hadn't realized before now, but he had to admit it felt good… Well, without Vexen there to comfort him things would have been far worse, even though this was his fault in the first place.

"Will you… lie here with me while I sleep?" Marluxia asked quietly, in French. He glanced up at Vexen with red-rimmed eyes, almost pleading. He couldn't help wonder if Vexen had understood him, because it took a few seconds before the man moved, simply nodding his yes. Marluxia relaxed, suddenly feeling very tired. By the time Vexen had lied down on the other side of him he was half asleep. An arm wrapped around his waist in a half embrace, and he turned to face Vexen, burying his face in the older's shirt before drifting off.

He slept on for hours and hours, not making any other sound but for his slow, quiet breathing. He could just as easily have been unconscious.

Vexen was in and out of the room, every now and then lying down on the second bed, if only to watch Marluxia, maybe looking for any signs of nightmares, but Marluxia – thank heavens – did not dream at all. Vexen was almost hoping he would wake, so they could talk, but he concluded he wouldn't get much interesting conversation out of Marluxia right now at any rate. The man was broken, tired and scared, and he had lost the two people closest to him. Vexen could only force himself to understand, and let Marluxia sleep his worries off for the moment. When he woke up they could talk, and maybe then things would seem brighter for them both.

When Marluxia finally stirred, Vexen was sitting next to him on the bed, threading his fingers through auburn hair. He was met with a weak smile and blank eyes.

"Good evening," Vexen murmured, stroking Marluxia's cheek lightly.

"Is it that late already?" Marluxia whispered, voice a little hoarse. He shifted closer to Vexen, one hand rested at his leg, fingers slowly curling in the superfluous black fabric, as if asking him to stay. Vexen was there with him… how he had missed him. Letting out a long drawn sigh his eyes slipped closed. All his nightmares and fears seemed like fleeting memories now. They were together again… For the first time in many months now everything seemed to have fallen back in place.

"Vexen… why didn't you come to get me?" he mumbled, his smile vanishing as he looked up at the other, who seemed to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I believed you did not want me to," was the soft reply. Marluxia flinched a little at that, shifting so he was lying with his head in Vexen's lap, looking up at him with regret written over his face. He drew a heavy breath, nuzzling against Vexen's stomach as if it would straighten out all difficulties.

"I am sorry… I… don't know what came over me… but… the basement… what, _why_? Why did you do those horrible things…?"

Sighing heavily, Vexen looked away, one hand resting in Marluxia's hair. He looked… ashamed.

"Marluxia… I hope you will be able to understand, I never meant for it to happen," he mumbled. "When I was still human I was a scientist. I worked for the better of humanity."

"And…?"

Marluxia peered up at him, still confused. How horrible could vampirism really be?

"Not vampirism in itself," Vexen was quick to say, Marluxia jumping in surprise. "I am sorry, but… well, the years went by… I was completely alone for who knows how long. In reality I was trying to find a cure for vampirism. Whether it be death itself, as death would have been a blessing compared to how I have lived… But the loneliness, the feeling of being loathed for what you are… I lost my mind, several times."

"You… went mad?"

Marluxia's eyes widened a little, having a hard time imagining, but Vexen nodded, confirming his words. Should he be afraid?

Vexen leaned in, stroking Marluxia's cheek with a weak smile gracing his lips.

"Please, Marluxia. Understand that things are better now… with you. There is no need for you to fear."

Shifting a little, Marluxia wondered if he should really ask his next question. He peered up at Vexen, glancing over the man's features. He seemed so tired, so worn out all of a sudden.

"Vexen… are you happy as a vampire?"

"Happy?" Vexen snorted, but he said nothing else, just stared out into empty space. Marluxia kept looking up at him, confusion on his face.

"If you are not happy as a vampire, why do you wish for _me_ to become one?"

"Look, there are both good things and bad things about being a vampire," Vexen began, and then cleared his throat, as if not exactly sure which point he wanted to clarify the most. "Of course, the bad things seem far worse than the good things seem welcome, but the worst…"

He sighed, drawing a deep breath as his voice failed him for a second. "There is nothing worse than the loneliness. Being feared, being loathed, being all alone… It could drive anyone mad."

"Oh…"

Marluxia frowned, a little surprised perhaps? He had expected something about 'eternally cursed' or something of the likes, but then Vexen took Marluxia's hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently.

"In time you will understand. If you think of what we have been through, what you have seen, then you will understand already perhaps," Vexen murmured, glancing down at Marluxia from beneath long, dark lashes. "No one can be born a vampire, but we can all be born cursed. I was."

Marluxia blinked, perhaps even more confused now than before. Vexen simply smiled, a weak smile that held more sadness than anything.

"Maybe it makes it easier to understand if I say you are cursed as well, if not as horribly as I am."

"Wait, _me_? Vexen, what are you trying to say?" Marluxia asked, pulling his hand back and looking up at Vexen, frightened now. "_I_ am cursed?"

Vexen's smile faded away as he nodded.

"Yes… A curse does not have to be magic, or lunacy, or any of that like humans like to believe," Vexen explained, letting his long, delicate fingers slide through rusty red locks. "Being alone, Marluxia. Losing those who love you. It is enough to drive you mad. Humans work like that. We need someone with us."

"But _you_'re not human," Marluxia pointed out, not finding much sense in Vexen's words. "Please, I don't understand…"

Vexen drew a little back, the sad smile back on his lips.

"They all say so," he sighed, looking away in silence for a short moment, and then he turned back to Marluxia with new determination written on his face.

"Love, before you realized what I was you looked at me like you would at any other human, did you not?"

Marluxia shook his head, blushing a little. He remembered very well that night when Vexen had stepped into his little pharmacy, taken him to the theatres, a carnival and made him open his eyes and see a bit further than he had used to. Vexen had taught him a lot he realized.

"I thought you were beautiful… I looked at you like something out of reach… mystifying and noble," he whispered, an absent look on his face there he lay in Vexen's lap.

"Does that make me a monster?"

Marluxia wrinkled his nose, unable to see the connection.

"What? No, why would it?"

Vexen shrugged, fingering with a few strands of Marluxia's hair.

"I am a vampire. It is all the same how I act or appear, what I think and feel. I am a vampire, forced to relish in the blood of the innocent to keep my sanity, which I would really lose anyway. However, if not the soul, I still have the body and the heart of a mortal. I feed so I can control myself, while humans murder out of lust, enjoyment and foolish beliefs that they all justify in some deluded way with sweet words and honourable titles."

The shadow of anger was easily detected on Vexen's face. Marluxia had not expected that row, but much of Vexen's other words seem to give more meaning.

"So, you are mad because people judge you for _what_ you are, and not _who_ you are, when they are just as bad and can still justify it?"

"You seem to have understood," Vexen muttered. Marluxia's frown deepened, and oddly enough he felt annoyed.

"Well, clearly you are quite human after all. You do like to justify yourself and point fingers as well."

"Pardon?" Vexen exclaimed, seeming to struggle to keep his face calm. Marluxia snorted softly, turning his head away from Vexen.

"You kill out of need you say? Well, you still kill, and I am sure you kill more than you really need to. Maybe that would be the reason why vampires came to be, but that gives you no right to portray yourself so gloriously. _I_ am a human, but I never killed anyone. Maybe the humans who kill are simply stupid, so why don't you kill _them_ instead of the innocent?"

Marluxia half expected Vexen to hit him, but the man had seemed to have become a bit more collected over the past six months. He had an odd expression, and it was easy to see that he was not used to being told off like that by any human.

"I… Marluxia…"

It looked like he failed to find words at the moment, so Marluxia spoke up again.

"Really, I suppose every vampire is different, just like humans are. We are pretty similar when all comes to all," he said, a bit shyer now, chancing a smile up at Vexen. "I don't think you will hurt me any more… and you know, I didn't run away because you are a vampire, but now and then you can be pretty stubborn and careless… and I got scared, which is completely understandable."

"What you are saying is, you do not think of me like other humans do?" Vexen asked, smiling a little again, though seeming to take the words to him. Marluxia nodded sagely.

"According to you at least," he said, grinning. "Seeing as I am in desperate need for you, it seems…"

"Oh really?" Vexen snorted. "You seemed to be doing much better on your own. You were actually happy, even forgot me for a while."

Marluxia snorted, wrapping his arms around Vexen's chest.

"I kept having nightmares, and I was thinking of you all the time. I was… crazy, I suppose," he concluded. Looking back at how he had felt and what he had done and seen really made that likely. "Those things I saw… were they really from your past?"

He felt his heart sink as Vexen nodded just the slightest.

"Though I am not sure of exactly what you saw… I can tell as much from what I do know. You saw some of the worst parts of my mortal life."

"But why? How was I able to see?" Marluxia asked. This question had nagged at him for so long now, that how Vexen managed to know of his dreams really didn't matter at all. "Those were _your_ memories, how was I able to see?" he repeated a bit slower, tugging impatiently at Vexen's sleeve. The other's lips twisted into a curious smile, and he got more than a little annoyed about Vexen knowing but not having warned him that this might happen.

"Well?"

"I thought it would be obvious?" Vexen asked. He looked more amused by the second. "You carried parts of you in me, and as time passed by my infected cells began working in your body. They carried parts of my memory within them it seems, and also some of my endurance, seeing how you survived that cold night right after you ran away."

"Wait, parts of you?" Marluxia blinked, again confused. "Infected cells, what?"

Vexen cleared his throat, and his grin widened.

"You see, as a vampire, every cell of my body are infected with vampirism and can bring on some of my abilities, and as we have witnessed, memories. Of course only blood is enough to change someone permanently, but as my cells live on in your body we have a connection."

Their eyes met for a long while as Marluxia tried to comprehend what Vexen was saying.

"Vexen, is this scientist talk?" he asked, blushing a little. "Remember I am a simple person…"

Vexen smiled a little, petting Marluxia's hair.

"Vampirism is like a disease. Some of my disease has been carried on to you, though you are not nearly completely infected by it. You just have a few of its symptoms."

Blanching, Marluxia drew closer to the other.

"Does that mean I will become a vampire as well?" he asked, voice trembling a little, but Vexen shook his head.

"No. You will only have the symptoms for some time. They were caused by parts of me living in your body. Once these parts died you began to have these nightmares as an after effect as your resistance to cold and such vanished."

"Oh… so, because you 'infected' me, I survived that night out in the cold… and when that resistance died away I began having nightmares, right?"

Marluxia glanced up at Vexen, relieved to get a nod confirming he had it right. "But then again, what parts? 'Cells' explains more or less nothing to me, and how did they get there anyway?"

Vexen laughed shortly, taking Marluxia's hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Think through the times we have been… intimate, and you might realize."

A deep blush crept up in Marluxia's cheeks when he understood.

"Oh God… Vexen, that's disgusting!" he exclaimed, grimacing.

"Perfectly natural, I assure you," Vexen huffed. "Simply because you never bedded anyone before I came along that is no reason to believe we were the only ones."

"Right, can we talk of something else? This is pretty embarrassing," Marluxia mumbled, his face a nuance of deep red. "It never bothered you that I actually am a man? Seeing you actually had a wife…"

Vexen shrugged, smiling sadly.

"It was a long time ago, Marluxia… Much has changed since then. I suppose I never really think about the fact that you are male. The fact that you are human bothers me more."

"Why?" Marluxia asked, eyes widening. Here Vexen complained about humans judging vampires, and then he said such things?

Vexen placed a hand over his cheek, embracing him tightly with one arm around his waist.

"Humans are such fragile beings… It takes less than nothing to kill them, and they die so fast even then… Which is why I will have to change you, Marluxia. I can not even take you to London like this, in fear of any diseases…"

Marluxia hiccupped, clutching Vexen in return as he was overcome with a sudden sadness. Fragile… like his parents, Vexen's family… they had all died such horrible deaths.

"Who were they?" he whispered thickly. "The two cloaked men… Who killed my parents?"

Vexen seemed to draw a little away at the question, but Marluxia tightened his grip on him.

"Well, I suppose you have the right to know the truth…" Vexen murmured.

* * *

Don't we all just love cliffys:3 long reviews are much appreciated! 


	7. A Vampire's Story

So, finally an update again, though the chapter is short, as I was getting tired and because chapter 6 has the least reviews of all the chapters yet. Thanks to those who _did_ review, want more of that :3 This chapter is informative above anything, and doesn't contain much action, but chapter 8 will be more eventful, that's a promise.

* * *

"I was born London, mid winter. My mother was quite the eccentric woman, and my father was never there. He travelled, and never had time for family. Mother always cried when he got home, as he smelled of women's perfume, always a different one. Of course, you never mentioned adultery to anyone, so Mother never did complain about it. My father had money; I suppose that was the only reason why she never left him. She always told me that my future was the most important. 

I was home schooled, as money was no problem for the family, and my father wanted to make sure I received a good education.

I never had any playmates but for one girl who lived not far from us. Her family was poor though, so my father did not approve of our friendship. Her family did not want her to play with a boy either, but my mother let my hair grow long so they would mistake me for a girl, which made Father even more unhappy. However I had a friend to play with, and Mother knew how much it meant to me. Alrumia, my one and only friend kept me from going mad in the twisted world I lived in. Father had no idea what the word _fun_ meant, and Mother… well, she had her problems. No sane person would let their boy walk around like a girl in the streets.

However, when I was twelve my mother became very ill. Father refused to pay for a doctor, as he insisted she would recover. Seeing as _he_ had all the money there was nothing we could do. She soon died, and soon after my father announced we were moving. Later I had my suspicions of him being responsible of my mother's death, but at the time the only thing that worried me was that I would be torn away from my only friend. However, my father quickly gave me more than enough to worry about even without my thoughts of her… I suppose there is no need to tell; I would rather not recount. At any rate, I lived with my father until I was about seventeen.

I ran away. I went back to London in the hopes of finding Alrumia. She had moved away when the plague took her parents, but I managed to track down her address. I must admit I was lucky, for I was allowed to live with her. I began working, and we managed very well. When I turned nineteen, fate really seemed to smile on us. The plague had not even spared my father, and as he had never written a will, all of his wealth was transferred to me.

Alrumia and I married the year after, as we had the money for a house of our own. We had two daughters the same year, Rose and Lilly. We were… happy, together, the four of us. However, later I took in an apprentice, or assistant, to help me with my work. Saïx - that was his name. A few years passed, and we grew closer, however I always put Alrumia before anything. He did not like that. He gave me subtle hints that he would rather I spend more time with him, but I was foolish enough to overlook him. If I had not, then maybe I would be dead now… He began neglecting his duties. He said he wanted earlier work hours because he had met someone who would 'change his life' forever. I saw nothing wrong with that, and things went well for a few more years.

It was our eighth wedding anniversary that fateful night, when I lost Alrumia and our girls. When I entered the laboratory that evening, Saïx seemed to have changed. There was a man there with him whom I had never seen before. He said he had come for revenge, or something of the likes. Now and then, when I think back I wish they had killed me there, but they let me run, they let me warn Alrumia, simply so they could take them all away at once, right in front of my eyes.

I was changed that night. My life was taken away, and I was given a new, cursed one. It took years before I could adapt, and learn how to best survive and lead a somewhat normal life. Still, for over a century I lived on without really having anyone. I was alone for so long I almost forgot the meaning of company.

Then, two hundred years after I lost my loved ones, I found you. I had never intended on actually getting to know you, but… perhaps something about you reminded me of her at that time. As I got to know you it became apparent to me how different you were after all, but within that time I had realized there was no bringing her back, and I needed the company. I needed you, and as I held onto you I also fell in love, even though I could hardly remember the meaning of that word. However, I think I know now and I have realized a few things in the past months. More than anything, how fragile a human is, both in mind, and in life itself.

I was… devastated when you left. I wanted so much to go after you, but I suppose something held me back. By the time I was ready, some very crucial things had happened.

My sire, Saïx, returned together with his own sire, Xemnas. A few months after I was changed they had left for the new world, where Xemnas came from. However, quite recently they were driven back here because of a strong group of hunters. Vile, cruel humans with no other intent than to slaughter anything they consider a threat. These hunters were tracking down vampires. Xemnas and Saïx had no choice but to flee. On their way, they caught news about me. I cannot say I welcomed them in a very hospitable manner, but sadly, Xemnas is an Ancient and far stronger than me… I could do nothing but listen.

They spoke of a sanctuary for the likes of our kin somewhere in Germany, as they feared the hunters might pay France a visit as well. They said I was needed there. There is no need to repeat their reasons, as I have no intention of joining them whatsoever.

They were far from happy with the rejection though. I have no idea how it happened but it seems they somehow found out about you. Ever since my rejection they have been trying to track you down. I had some help from Luxord to keep you safe; it was _I_ who hired the boy, though I had not expected him to stay with Naminé as you left. They wanted to use you to get to me, to force me to come along to Germany. It seems they foresaw you would run to your parents, but they arrived too early. Being the savages that they are, they left us a warning. Of course, there was no reason for them to murder your parents, but… I suppose the urge to kill became too strong."

Silence fell over the room as Marluxia let the story sink in while Vexen threaded delicate fingers through his hair. So much cruelty…

He turned over in Vexen's lap so he was staring up at him with red-rimmed eyes; a weak smile perched on his lips as green eyes met his.

"I am going to kill them both," he whispered, letting his eyes slide shut. "I will kill them both to avenge our families."

It was the first that had come to his mind after he had calmed down last night, and he was certain Vexen would be happy, perhaps even proud.

"Fool," Vexen snorted. Marluxia's eyes shot open, expressing confusion.

"But Vexen, they deserve to die!" he exclaimed, a deep frown on his face. He had a hard time believing what he saw as Vexen shook his head.

"They deserve to die no more than I do. I am not one to pass judgement, nor are you, though you would be far more justified than I."

"They murdered my parents," Marluxia growled quietly and sat up to glare at Vexen. "They murdered your wife and children!"

"As I have murdered parents, wives and children as well," Vexen said quietly. "And by sticking with me, a murderer, you have lost quite a bit of your right for revenge. Besides, you are a simple mortal; you can do nothing against them."

"Oh, so because I am human I am not allowed to avenge my parents?"

Marluxia's voice was rising with each word. How could Vexen _say_ such a thing? It was beyond him that someone who had suffered so much would let his parents' murder pass like this. Vexen, however, looked perfectly stern.

"You are powerless, Marluxia. It would be insane, one mortal going up against an ancient vampire and his spawn," Vexen sighed, glancing up at Marluxia from his position against the headboard of the bed. They were still back in Marluxia's parents' place, though Vexen had insisted they left for the castle. Marluxia had refused at the time, but now that he had heard Vexen's tale, he was starting to feel scared. Creeping back into Vexen's arms, he began wondering what was going to happen to him. Perhaps, as a vampire he would have the power to avenge his parents. But would it be worth that much?

He felt Vexen wrapping his arms around him, and it was such a comforting feeling to know he was at least not alone about this. They had both suffered because of these men. Vexen would understand.

"If you were stronger, would you have avenged your family? And helped me avenge mine?" Marluxia asked, peering up at the other. Vampires grew stronger the older they grew, right?

"No."

"What?"

Vexen sighed, stroking Marluxia's hair with pity in his eyes.

"How was your relationship with your parents, Marluxia?"

The other looked a bit puzzled, but thought back to that time when he lived with his parents. It seemed so long ago now, even if in reality it wasn't more than a few years.

"Well… I loved my parents of course, though my brother was always their favourite," Marluxia said, looking away from the other. "We got along well, I just wish there was more I could have done for them so they might have noticed me more…That was why I volunteered to help father in the pharmacy, after my brother died. He taught me just what I needed to do to get by though, never really put much work into my education. Later on I have wished he would be a bit stricter, and maybe I would have been a better person…"

Marluxia shrugged, glaring just a little at the wall. "I gave him my future, because I trusted him…"

"And now you will throw away your life, to avenge him because you love him?"

"No, that's not it! Vexen, what do you expect me to do, sit here and do nothing?" Marluxia exclaimed, sitting up again to get a clear view of the other's expression. "Really, do you think I will simply let this pass? Like nothing happened?"

"That is what you should do," Vexen said with a small sigh. "Try and forget it all, or you will end up holding a grudge the rest of your life. Death by vampire is the same as death by disease. So unnecessary, and yet it happens."

"It was_murder_, and you are very well aware of that!" Marluxia growled, glaring at Vexen now, but the elder simply snorted.

"What bothers you the most is not that your parents are dead, but that you never had the chance to prove your worth to them."

"How_dare_ you?"

Marluxia shot up, glowering at Vexen. "How can you possibly think I didn't love my parents? You think this is about proving my worth? Simply because you weren't lucky with your parents doesn't mean I didn't love mine!"

Marluxia was close to tears as he finished, but Vexen on the other hand looked livid.

"_Never_ bring my parents into this again," he snarled, standing as well now. "I loved my mother, and I never said I doubted your love to yours! I am simply telling you not to do what we _know_ will only bring you even more pain! These two wants to capture you at any cost, do not make it easier for them!"

"Have you forgotten it's _your_ fault they're after me?" Marluxia very nearly yelled as Vexen seized his wrist to pull him back down on the bed. "Let go of me!"

"Marluxia, I never meant to drag you into this! You must understand that, and everything I am doing now is for your own safety!" Vexen replied, seeming to struggle with his own temper as well. "Just listen! I simply want you out of harm's way, and for that we need to keep you away from Xemnas and Saïx. Trust me!"

"Vexen, you seem to forget one thing," Marluxia muttered, though stopped struggling against the other's hold. "If they want to use me to persuade you they will keep me alive at any cost so they can be sure you will join them for whatever they were planning. They need your help to ward off these hunters, right?"

Marluxia gave Vexen a rather smug look. He wasn't as stupid as he might appear to be. He had learnt a lot about taking care of himself simply during the last half year. He was a fast learner if nothing else.

"Marluxia…"

Vexen sounded tired and just a bit worried as he hugged the other to his chest and cradled him lightly before brushing a few strands of auburn hair out of his face. "You have no idea how much pain a human can endure before dying. Please. Listen to me."

Marluxia shuddered, and as he didn't reply Vexen simply continued.

"They might change you, so they are sure to be able to hurt you, ever thought about that?"

"Well then, at least you would be happy," Marluxia muttered, glancing darkly up at Vexen, who looked perfectly surprised.

"Marluxia, there is a great difference between them and me," Vexen exclaimed, now forgetting all about hiding his anger, but Marluxia simply snorted and drew away.

"Oh right! It's all about killing me anyway, and seeing as you actually claim to _love_ me, you're even worse than them!"

He regretted those words as soon as they left his lips.

Vexen's look was simply insufferable, and still it was impossible to tell whether he felt anger or sadness. He did not attempt to pull Marluxia back into the embrace again, and that was perhaps what stung the most.

"Vexen, I… I didn't mean that, I just want you to see how important this is to me," he said in a mere whisper. He felt his heart sink like a stone as Vexen stood, seeming to pretend like he hadn't heard the younger.

"If that is how you feel, then perhaps I should just let them have you," Vexen said quietly, grabbing his coat from the other bed. "I have done what I can for your safety, but if you actually start looking for them then you are beyond my means of protection."

"Wait, Vexen, you aren't leaving, are you?" Marluxia asked, staring at the other who to his dread nodded and swung the coat over his shoulders.

"I am tired of this ungratefulness, of the lack of respect for my feelings," he huffed, now working on the buckles and buttons of the rather intricate, long coat. "I ask one thing of you as I return, which was _your_ wish, and you disregard it. Perhaps we would both be better off if I never made contact with you again."

"Wha…"

Marluxia could hardly believe his own ears, but he was up and clinging to Vexen before he could think.

"I never meant it like that, Vexen! I-I believed you would join me, I never thought about leaving you again," Marluxia said, feeling suddenly quite frustrated as the other grabbed him by his shoulders and held him an arm's length away.

"Oh, so you simply took it for granted that I will risk everything for your silly revenge? I have no power to stand up against Xemnas. I would never be able to protect you, should he find us."

"I don't care, just don't go!"

Vexen seemed to freeze at those words, and then glanced down to where Marluxia clung to the front of his coat with a measuring look. "Please," Marluxia muttered, meeting his eyes with a pleading expression. If Vexen left him, all would be back to the ordinary. If there was one thing he feared it was that, everything turning back to what it was, he refused to let it happen.

"Vexen… please. I love you," he whispered, letting his fingers curl up in the coarse fabric of Vexen's coat.

"Marluxia, we never do anything but to fight… someone always gets hurt," Vexen said, looking just a little helpless. "How can anything have changed?"

"I know how much you mean to me now," Marluxia was quick to reply. "Even though you hurt me. A lot. I know I need you, I believe we can make this work!"

"Marluxia,_how_ would we make this work?" Vexen asked, and took a short pause before continuing. "I am a vampire. You are a mortal. Before I have even have time to blink, you will grow old and die. I live on with another loved one's death on my mind."

Shaking his head, Vexen pried Marluxia away from his coat. "Is that what you want? A companion who is left to grieve over you as you crumble to mortality? I have no plans to stay in France through a lifetime either, Marluxia, and I will not brining a mortal with me home. That would be far too dangerous."

Swallowing thickly, Marluxia grabbed onto Vexen's arm, his face contorted in an unnaturally serious expression that seemed to startle the vampire.

"Then… make me one of your kind," Marluxia murmured. "If that's the only way for us to be together then let it be that way."

"I… I never meant to push you, Marluxia. This is not such a decision to make simply because you want something," Vexen protested, giving the other a look that suggested he was talking to a child who wanted to become something his parents wouldn't agree on any time soon, and just as suspected; "What would your parents say if they could see you now?" he asked, and still he threaded his fingers through Marluxia's hair, as if encouraging him at the same time.

"Vexen, my parents are dead," Marluxia informed him, frowning up at the other. "I want to be yours. I want you to change me, to take me away from France. Let me start that flower shop I've always wanted to open."

"And what has changed?" Vexen asked, arching a brow. "Your parents died just recently, and you want to disappoint them?"

Marluxia shook his head, and smiled up at his companion.

"I want to _live_. The last six months have been filled with trouble, and I've been scared to do anything most of the time. But it has been the most exiting summer I've ever had, and I knew you were there, all the time. You were there at the lake, weren't you? You were the wolf. Perhaps I dreamed most of it, but you _were_ the wolf. You kept an eye on me, and I felt it. I don't know if it gave me courage or simply scared me into action, but I did get my flower shop, if only for a little while. I want to do new things, to experience the world. I can't do that without you."

Vexen turned his gaze down, then slid back to the bed and sat. He petted the blanket next to him, indicating for Marluxia to sit, which he did, and Vexen took a deep breath.

"You… really have grown a lot," he murmured.

"I have. Thanks to you," Marluxia replied. They sat in silence for a while, but for once they seemed to be in perfect understanding of each other. It was as if a sudden change had taken place within Marluxia. He had gained the courage to do as he really wanted, and he could finally tell the difference between what _he _wanted, and what others wanted of him. With that understanding, Vexen's stern, silent façade gave more meaning as well. He now knew what the other had been through, but the mysterious air around him was still there, in a way. What did he know about vampires really? He knew Vexen, but he knew Vexen as a person, as any other human. By accepting the offer he stepped into a completely new world, one that he would have the eternity to understand, with Vexen by his side.

"Give me a few days," he said softly, leaning against the other. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and he nuzzled against Vexen's chest. "To say goodbye I mean."

"I will take you back to the castle before anything," Vexen whispered, and kissed Marluxia's forehead. "_Our_ castle. I will teach you how to live as a vampire, and then we leave for England."

"And this time, it's for real," Marluxia said, then closed his eyes and smiled contently.

"Yes. For real," Vexen repeated with a quiet sigh, but he was smiling as well, if only for a few seconds.

"…Vexen. Just for the sake of curiosity, what exactly did Xemnas and Saïx want you to do?"

There was a short pause. The only sound that could be heard was that of a bird's song from out in the garden as it floated through the open window on a light midnight breeze, which made the creeper roses around the window frame sway. The thin curtains fluttered slowly and elegantly, creating a vivid shadow over Vexen's face as the moonlight pooled in through the window. Marluxia couldn't remember ever feeling so calm inside, and still not bored to death.

"One day, Marluxia. I will tell you about how I came to know a vampire Lord, who resides far to the east of here, but for now, all there is needed to know of is his city. It is a truly spectacular view. Believe me, I saw it once. It is a sanctuary for the likes of me, and soon you."

"A city of vampires then?" Marluxia asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Sounds like something from a fairytale."

"Oh, even when you are there you can hardly believe what you see," Vexen said with a secretive smile. He leaned back, and pulled Marluxia down over him so they were lying together on the bed, his arms around the younger that rested on his chest with a questioning look.

"This is a city unlike anything, far from where any mortal would ever consider looking. It lies atop of a large hill, at the foot of a steep, steep mountain, and they say parts of the castle tunnels through the very mountain itself. The rest of the city lies in a half-circle around the castle, with large walls of stone that divides the main streets from each other, making it impenetrable. They say that humans who do not know what they are looking for will not even be able to see it."

"Pf, and you have been to this place?" Marluxia asked, not sure if he should believe the other or not. Vexen frowned up at him, and stroked some strands of hair out of his face.

"It's as real as you and me," he said, both voice and expression serious. "Xemnas and Saïx wished for me to join them there. If there are many hunters, that city might be the only salvation, but hiding there means that if the city should be found we would _have_ to fight. I have you to take care of. Besides, I am not going anywhere, or doing anything with those two."

"Well I understand that at least… though, if this city is real, it has to be amazing," Marluxia murmured, reaching down to finger with some strands of blonde hair.

"One day I will take you there. Just not with them around," Vexen promised, smiling a little. "It would be like a completely different world compared to Paris, though it is actually not that far away. It lies in Germany, though I cannot tell exactly where. When I arrived there I had… well, that would be a different story, as I said. The city is all you need to know of," he finished. Marluxia made a face, but did not argue. Germany was far away, to him at least, and he didn't know anything about it either. Even if Vexen did name the place where the city was it wouldn't provide him with much information, unless he had a map. Then again he barely knew which direction Germany lay in at all. Sighing, he rolled off the other and snuggled close, making himself quite comfortable with one of Vexen's arms around him.

"I'm not sure if I'm fit for this, but I've made up my mind. Just… help me as best as you can?"

"Of course," Vexen murmured. "I'll always be there to take care of you. Don't doubt that. I'll teach you all you need to know, and keep you safe."

"Is that a promise then?" Marluxia asked, laughing softly.

"Yes, you can count on that," the other snorted, rubbing his shoulder. "Should anything happen I will be right on your heels, rescuing you," he laughed softly, ruffling Marluxia's hair. "Get some sleep. I will have to leave you for a couple of hours, as I still have not eaten in a while."

"And here you just promised you'll always be here?" Marluxia snorted, grinning up at the other, who sighed.

"Do not worry, I will be back as soon as I can," he promised, pecking Marluxia's cheek before standing and heading for the door. "Just do not leave the house, alright? We would not want anyone to spot you in the streets," he said, and then vanished out. Yes, the good old Vexen was back, making sudden disappearances with little to no explanations. Perhaps he should ask Vexen to bring him along next time, because there was no doubt there would be a next time.

He listened closely, but heard no sound from the entrance door. Vexen must have chosen some other way… He wouldn't have used the window, not when the door was open. Vampire or not, he couldn't imagine Vexen climbing in and out of a window, unless the man was overly paranoid, which seemed a tad unlikely. Perhaps Vexen could teleport or something, just poof in and out of places when he wanted? Vexen had already confirmed that he could change into a wolf, like he had done at the lake. Perhaps he could transform into other things as well?

Marluxia humoured himself with the thought of Vexen turning into mist, seeping underneath the door. He then rolled over and sat up, looking around. It was pitch black around him, and he grasped some matches from the nightstand to light the oil lamp next to it. He had completely forgotten about that while he listened to Vexen. The man was entrancing. Come to think of it, he never gave Vexen any compliments… He wondered if the vampire knew how mystifying he actually was. Even now, when he knew so much of Vexen's human life, it was simply a few decades of a two centuries long existence. He still didn't know Vexen very well after all. He rolled back onto the bed, his head turned in the direction of the flickering lamp, which made his skin glow orange, though the shadows lay heavy on his face. When he was born, Vexen was still the exact same as he was now. To Vexen, Marluxia's life would be but a long day… How long did their relationship seem to him?

Marluxia couldn't help feeling a bit paranoid at first, but then he remembered the fact that in short time he would be a vampire as well. He would have eternity, together with Vexen. In a million years, what would two centuries' difference do?

He didn't know for how long he had been lying there with his own thoughts, and he couldn't remember falling asleep, but what he did remember was waking up with a jerk as someone touched his cheek.

"Wha- Vexen, you frightened me," he mumbled, looking up at the other, whose nose was inches from his. He looked tired, and bedraggled, though far healthier than yesterday. "What's the time?" Marluxia asked, noting the lamp had gone out, and the room was pretty dark still.

"Soon dawn," Vexen said softly, stroking the other's cheek before sitting back on the edge of the bed. "I made sure the curtains block out all light though, I need rest. The night has been tiring," he added in a mumble.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Marluxia asked, sounding just a bit disappointed. He had never seen Vexen sleep before, and he had always been curious about that, but now, he really didn't want him to be out. He had a sudden bad feeling in his gut. Then again, it might simply be from seeing the other so tired. As Vexen just nodded his reply Marluxia wrapped his arms around him, and pulled the vampire onto his lap. He glanced down at Vexen to see that he already had his eyes shut, though looked very uncomfortable. It crossed his mind that the lap of a mortal in a room with large windows perhaps weren't the ideal sleeping place for a vampire, but the thought was soon replaced with wonder of where Vexen had been to, and what he might have been doing. Well, he had been eating, of course, but he had been gone for hours. How long could it take to snag some bum from the park?

Marluxia found himself wondering, with slight disgust, what kind of people Vexen preferred, and if the other had ever intended on killing him. He had only seen Vexen feed once, and it had been quite the shocking experience. That woman had actually believed Vexen was a friend, and he had obviously been flirting a lot with her as well. He felt a wave of jealousy at that, but quickly shook it off. _He_ was the single person to face Vexen like this and survive as far as he knew. He was special, and when he became a vampire, not even death could change that.

Vexen didn't move an inch. He slept on like the dead, and Marluxia swore he wasn't even breathing. Now and then Marluxia himself dozed off a little, but he never moved from the spot, remembering when he first arrived at Vexen's home, the vampire had been there by his side all the time as he slept. Before he knew it, midday had passed, and he started to get restless as he couldn't sleep any more… thank gods Vexen was waking up.

"Vexen? Can I ask you a question?"

"Mf."

"Where were you last night?" Marluxia wondered, voice a little wary, as if he was afraid to ask. Vexen rolled over, seemingly having forgotten where he lay, and ended up with a face-full of Marluxia's lap. While the younger blushed deeply he sat up, looking as dishevelled and tired as ever, most likely with a good headache.

"Where I was?" he repeated, running a hand through his hair, probably well aware of his not-so-presentable looks at the moment. "Are you asking about my hunting, love?"

Marluxia nodded, but then got up. After staying in bed for more than two days he probably didn't look very good himself.

"Wait here," he said, leaving a suspicious looking Vexen to take a trip into the bathroom, where he fetched his mother's hairbrush before returning. He ran it briefly through his own hair on the way, and then flopped down on the bed right behind Vexen, attacking his messy blonde tresses with it. "I am simply curious as to where you were. Seeing I will become a vampire myself I need all the knowledge I can get about it. I'd be happy if you could take me with you hunting next time as well," he insisted, ignoring the other's complains.

"Ouch, Marluxia, be careful, will you?" Vexen grumbled, tugging back on his hair as the other struggled with a perfectly uncooperative knot. "I see no reason why I would drag you along. You are still a mortal. It will be far easier when you are actually changed. If you want to know where I was, I took a taxi out of the city and finished off the driver and the horse on a deserted road.

"Driver_and _horse?" Marluxia asked, laughing softly. "You really have an appetite," he remarked. That was something completely different from rich women, that was for sure, he thought, looking upon the other with curiosity.

"And why do you find this so amusing?" Vexen asked, letting out uncomfortable noises now and then as the other fidgeted with his hair. "Most mortals would be disgusted, hearing about such a thing."

"Well, I have seen things a lot worse than hearing about a man and a horse getting killed," Marluxia replied, shrugging. "When we get to England, will you let me open a flower shop?" he asked with a sudden excitement in his voice. "Surely, the Englishmen like flowers as well?"

He put the brush down, threading his fingers through Vexen's hair. It felt just like silk, he noticed, glad that Vexen for once didn't pull away. Quite the contrary, he leaned back against Marluxia, reaching up to twirl some strands of Marluxia's own hair around his finger.

"Well, why not? Though the castle lies quite far from any town, I do have a mansion in the middle of London. You can always use the ground floor there. It would make a nice shop, though seeing you would be sleeping during day it would have to open in the evenings only."

"That's alright," Marluxia said, beaming. "It would only be a hobby at any rate. What I enjoy most is making arrangements and the likes after all, not to say tend to them. I could have a garden back in the castle, and bring the flowers to London each evening. As a vampire it can't be that far to travel?"

"It is a plan then," Vexen said, sitting up to look back at Marluxia with a measuring, suddenly critical gaze. "If you are joining me hunting tonight, we need to find you something more presentable to wear."

"So you_are_ letting me join?" Marluxia asked, not sure if he should be apprehensive or downright terrified. It was murder, and he was about to be witness to it.

"Yes, yes you might come in handy really. I have an appointment for the evening, but plans were changed, and it seems I am not only meeting one woman, but her younger sister as well."

All right, forget about witness, Marluxia was about to _take part_ in murder, he thought, swallowing thickly.

"How romantic. I gather it you want me to entertain the sister when you finish of the… target?"

"Prey," Vexen corrected. "And yes. I will take care of the younger afterwards of course; you need only separate her from the older."

"And… how will I do that?" Marluxia asked, making a face. He really hoped this wasn't a very young girl. He did like children. Come to think of it, he missed Claudia.

"Be creative. Our first issue will be getting them out of the restaurant. There is a park nearby though. We can always find an excuse to take a walk. The younger is about ten I think, and should be easily distracted."

Marluxia felt his heart sink. He was taking part in murder… he was sitting there _plotting _murder with a vampire.

However, he brightened a little at Vexen's promise to get him into some nicer clothing. It turned out to be quite the nice shopping round. Marluxia received a snug shirt, new pants and shoes, even a nice coat to go with it. They just had time to buy ice cream before the shops closed. Or rather, Vexen bought Marluxia ice cream, the vampire simply ravished Marluxia's lips afterwards as soon as no one was looking. They had a wonderful time, and the time of the appointment arrived much, much too soon in Marluxia's eyes, but he had noticed Vexen was turning pale.

"Are you ready then?" Vexen asked, squeezing Marluxia's hand lightly as he led him across the street to the entrance of a fine looking restaurant. Marluxia caught sight of a scrawny woman who held the hand of a younger girl. Both were blonde, with bright blue eyes to match. He figured that they would have to be the two, and felt his blood run cold. Vexen had let go of his hand by now, and as that little girl stared at him he felt… naked, and vulnerable. It was almost a _comforting_ thought that she was going to die.

He shook his head, more than a little surprised at his own thoughts. Perhaps he was even fitter for this job than he had imagined?


	8. Murder and Abduction

So, finally the 8th chapter is up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Even though I don't reply to everyone I do appreciate every single comment. Trying out a slightly different style from now on, one I feel more comfortable with.

Totheunderagesuffering from giggling fits,be wary of slight citrus content.

* * *

To Marluxia, time had seemed to stop after they seated themselves at one of the restaurant's tables. The waiter had arrived with the menu, and they had made their orders without him really registering it. When the food arrived, he ate slowly, as if his whole world revolved around that meal. Vexen sat by his side, looking calm and relaxed as he chatted with the older sister, occasionally taking a sip from the glass of wine so elegantly clasped in his hand.

Marluxia didn't catch any of the words. It was as if someone had turned their voices down, or as if he was underwater, half listening to the muffled voices above the surface. Now and then he would glance over at the younger girl. She had already finished her meal and was now watching her sister impatiently while tapping her foot, though occasionally she would glance up at Vexen. Marluxia had noticed that she kept sending him suspicious looks, and it made him nervous. He had a feeling that this would go horribly wrong, and it was about to make him lose his appetite.

Vexen hadn't ordered anything but the wine for himself, which he had barely tasted any of at all. Vampires didn't eat. They were bound to be caught, Marluxia thought, quite close to biting his nails by now.

Several times he had been about to panic, but Vexen always gave him a light nudge under the table with his foot. It was as if Vexen knew what was going through his mind, and it made him snap back to reality. However, as the dinner finally seemed to be drawing to a close, Marluxia felt downright sick. 

He couldn't for his life understand how Vexen was able to keep a conversation with someone he was going to kill in only a few minutes, and the little girl…

Marluxia would be responsible for her death. He would be killing an innocent little girl.

He mentally shook himself. Why was he doing this? For Vexen. This was all for Vexen, the love of his life, and probably more than his life too. He would have to get used to it sooner or later. He had made a promise. He would go through with this.

Again he glanced up at the younger sister, and his heart seemed to almost sigh in pain. What about their parents? What would they think when their daughters didn't return?

A lump caught in Marluxia's throat as he thought of his own parents. There hadn't even been a proper burial yet. Vexen had simply removed the bodies so Marluxia wouldn't have to deal with it, but what about these girls' parents? They would probably never see a trace of their daughters ever again. Why did Vexen have to pick these girls? Why, when there were so many people in the world who would never be mourned, and perhaps even deserved to die.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the scraping of chairs, and looked up to see that the others were getting to their feet. He followed suite, and as he stood, his gaze met Vexen's for a brief moment. Those green eyes made him calm down just a little, and noticing Vexen's pale skin, Marluxia made his decision.

Vexen was with him. Of course nothing would go wrong, he thought, and let out a small sigh. The girls were strangers, and their blood would make Vexen healthy, and keep him from going insane.

"I will take care of the bill," Vexen announced after turning to the girls. "The three of you can go out to the park and get some fresh air and I will join you afterwards," he said, offering the elder sister a slight, though charming smile as he passed her on his way to the counter. It would be much more mannered to wait for their waiter to bring the bill, Marluxia thought, but Vexen had said their plan would go far smoother this way.

He shrugged it off and put on a fake smile as he faced the girls.

"A good idea," he said, gesturing for them to follow after they both nodded in agreement. He had to force each word out, and decided he would rather not attempt to strike up a conversation before he had had some fresh air. He might just vomit if he opened his mouth again.

It wasn't until now that Marluxia became aware of how Vexen's flirting with the older sister didn't annoy him.

He thought about this on their way out of the restaurant and across the street to the park. Eventually he figured that he either was so certain of their love that he wouldn't feel jealous, or he had been too lost in thoughts about the actual murder. However, before he could make a conclusion they had reached the park.

It had been dark for a few hours already, and through the rich tree crowns they could spot stars, as well as the moon up on the clear, dark sky. The crisp night air seemed to freshen Marluxia up after a few deep breaths, and he remembered his actual job. He turned to the girls, who were whispering quietly to each other, looking just a bit uncomfortable. Marluxia cleared his throat, trying to appear a bit more impressive and graceful, like Vexen always did.

"I think I can see Vexen coming now," he said, addressing the older one of them with a light gesture towards the street, from where they could see a tall figure approaching. "Mind if I took your little sister for a walk? I believe my friend would like some time with you on his own."

It sounded just a bit forced, just like the smile he presented them looked a little strained, but the little girl quickly moved over to take Marluxia's hand, and nodded.

"I'll be fine, sis," she said, and tugged Marluxia with her down the narrow path that ran through the park. Marluxia couldn't quite believe this was so easy, but most likely she just didn't like Vexen. Thankfully, he found it easier to talk to children than to women.

"So, hon. I don't think you told me your name?" he said, and sent her a curious glance. She threaded her slender fingers through her blonde hair, and glanced up at him.

"It's Larxene," she said flatly.

"Well then, Larxene, where do you suggest we go?" Marluxia asked, doing all he could to sound chipper, as well as a tad excited, even though all he wanted was to go back home with Vexen. Why had he volunteered for this?

"I want to go to the river," Larxene said with a sour pout when she noticed Marluxia wasn't paying attention. "Come! I want to go to the river!"

Marluxia did his best to hide a frown as he was tugged along. The girl was impatient, _and_ demanding. Wonderful, he thought sarcastically, but followed her down the path for what seemed like a few long minutes. He wished Vexen would just join them right away and end it now, but he was nowhere to be seen.

All the time he kept an eye on Larxene, making sure she wasn't looking back. If she decided to return to her sister before Vexen was done, Marluxia would have to stop her. Luckily enough, she seemed caught up in her surroundings, turning her head every time she heard the sound of a bird or a small animal rattling in the bushes, letting out soft giggles if she caught sight of them, pointing them out to Marluxia.

It was two squirrels and a sparrow later when they reached the small stone bridge crossing the river that ran through the park. They halted at the middle of the bridge, leaning onto the railing to watch the water slowly flowing past in soft ripples that glittered in the moonlight. It was a beautiful evening, and Marluxia wondered for a moment if the plan had been but a dream, as it all seemed so unreal. Nothing that gruesome could take place at such a calm night, he thought.

That was, until a shrill scream pierced the cold night air. The sound made several flocks of pigeons take off from their branches, having the trees in the park rattle alarmingly.

"Sis?"

Marluxia paled as he caught sight of Larxene's horrified expression, and he knew they were caught. The girl turned to Marluxia with wide, disbelieving eyes before scooting past him, towards where they came from, and the direction of the scream. Marluxia acted almost on instinct as he threw himself after her and got a hold of her collar, yanking her back. Within a second he found himself struggling to keep Larxene in his arms as she fought against him, kicking and screaming for her sister. He tried covering her mouth to muffle the sounds, ending up crying out himself as she bit down on his hand. Snarling, he wrapped his arm around her throat instead, resulting in a gagging sound from Larxene who clawed desperately at his hands and arms, kicking wildly, but she had her back pressed to Marluxia's chest, far too close to get a good hit.

Marluxia once again felt that hollowness, almost as if he was watching everything from outside of himself. Larxene, struggling for breath, his own frustrated expression as his hold began to slip, and he shoved her against the stone railing of the bridge. Time seemed to slow down even as Larxene twisted around, waving her arms in an attempt at throwing him off, but his hands were around her slender neck, slowly choking her, and the only sound he heard was the surging water below them and a faint cracking sound. He was numb, almost as if he was the one choking, not her. He could barely register the weak kicks against his torso. The hands with the iron grip on her neck were someone else's, and they were choking him as much as her.

The cracking sound was louder now, but he couldn't make out what it was. He could see Larxene's blank eyes, quickly watering, and her mouth wide open, struggling to suck in feeble breaths.

He had wanted to be elegant like Vexen, hadn't he? His inner voice sounded just a bit mocking. Well he certainly got to be like him now, he thought, and just then another loud cracking noise seemed to pierce the night, sharper and louder than those of yet.

Then Marluxia noticed the stone railing. Deep cracks ran through it from where Larxene was pushed down against it.

He must have let go of her in surprise, for in the next second she had kicked out hard against his chest, shoving him back a few steps just as several stones in the railing came loose, splashing into the water. He felt his blood run cold as he flung himself at her again, but it was too late. With a short shriek she had slid down from the railing, followed by another splash as she hit the water surface below.

Marluxia, deathly pale, peeked over the railing, careful of loose stones, to look for her, but she was long gone. The water surface rippled downstream, glittering innocently in the moonlight as if nothing had ever happened.

"Marluxia…"

Marluxia looked up to see Vexen approaching, a solemn expression on his face, though he was far from as pale now. He had just stepped onto the bridge, clearly he had seen the fall, but had been too late as well.

"I… I'm sorry!" Marluxia spluttered, looking up at the other almost frantic. "I didn't mean to, the railing gave in!"

"You are shaking," was all Vexen said, kneeling down next to him and pulling him close. He was right. Marluxia was trembling from top to toe, and clung to Vexen as soon as he was embraced, and he hid his face in Vexen's shirt.

"Calm down," Vexen murmured, stroking Marluxia's back slowly, trying to soothe him. "It is over. You did well," he whispered, threading his fingers through Marluxia's hair, but Marluxia shook his head and looked up at Vexen in disbelief.

"I failed you," he said weakly. "The one time you let me help you, I fail."

"Stop that, you managed to get the little girl distracted, did you not?" Vexen said sharply, cupping Marluxia's chin to make him meet his eyes. "I had my fill. We are done," he said. "The girl is done for at any rate."

Marluxia turned away, resting his cheek on Vexen's shoulder with a small sigh. "Can we go home?" he muttered.

The evening had worn Marluxia out completely, and he was glad to have Vexen help him back to his parents' house. Though he was still shaking, and Vexen lit the fireplace down in the drawing room and made Marluxia a cup of tea after wrapping him into a blanket. They shared a laugh, remembering last time they had had a cup of tea together, or half a cup at any rate. Marluxia had been knocked out cold before he could finish after all. Vexen gave him an apology, with a light pink tint to his cheeks, and he assured the other that if there was one thing he missed of his mortal life it was a good cup of tea.

"I can guarantee you though," he said, and leaned back against the couch with a small, content sound. "There is nothing left of the remedy. Besides, I have you right where I want you," he chuckled softly, draping an arm around the cocoon of blanket next to him that was Marluxia, who snorted, and wriggled closer to rest against him.

"I wouldn't fall for that twice," he said, carefully sipping the cup of tea resting in his palms. It kept his hands warm better than the fire, and it was getting colder outside. Summer would soon be fall. Fall would quickly become winter. Maybe that would even be his first winter as a vampire.

"You wouldn't?" Vexen asked, sneaking one hand into Marluxia's blanket to wrap around his waist. "You don't like waking up in bed with me hovering over you?"

"Not when I have been out cold for several nights before, no," Marluxia replied, smirking a little as he pressed himself back against Vexen's chest. "It's almost three in the morning though. Shouldn't we go to bed?"

"Why? The night is still young," Vexen murmured, reaching up to run his fingers through Marluxia's hair. "Besides, you need to get used to the dark, not to mention finish your tea," he said. Marluxia sniggered, then grinned up at Vexen.

"Oh, come on! I have been up all day," he complained, nuzzling into Vexen's shoulder. "And I almost killed that girl," he added quietly.

Vexen's expression seemed to fall a little at that.

"We… do not really talk too often, do we?" he said quietly. Marluxia arched a brow at that, and Vexen shook his head. "Next time, we will plan it out a bit better," he promised, and leaned in to peck Marluxia's cheek lightly. "I did not intend to put you in such a situation."

Marluxia simply smiled a little, and looked up at the other with affection in his eyes.

"I would kill for you, Vexen. Even if I don't downright enjoy it, I'll do it for you."

"I am glad," Vexen murmured, and took the teacup out of Marluxia's hand, carefully placing it on the little coffee table so he could take Marluxia's hands in his own. "I have no desire to force you into something like killing though - just like I have given you a choice about becoming a vampire."

"You hadn't intended on giving me a choice about that though," Marluxia reminded him, slowly entwining his fingers with Vexen's. Vexen's hands were cool, a stark contrast to his own hands which had been warmed by the teacup. At least Vexen wasn't freezing cold after recently feeding, and the fireplace helped as well.

"Well, I fell in love," Vexen murmured. "For real."

He tugged lightly at the end of Marluxia's blanket, again leaning in to kiss him, though it lasted a bit longer this time. "Do you think you are ready to go back?" he asked quietly.

"You mean back to the castle?" Marluxia asked, not quite meeting Vexen's gaze at first. "I feel like we are getting so much better along here!" he said all of a sudden, sitting back to get a proper look at the other. "I don't want us to start fighting again," he muttered. Suddenly, Vexen cupped Marluxia's cheek, sending him a long, measuring gaze. Marluxia couldn't help but feel as if that piercing look saw straight through him, and as Vexen spoke again his words simply enhanced the feeling.

"It is because of the cellar, is it not?" he murmured, and Marluxia felt his face heat up. He tried to pull away from Vexen's hand, but he was held firmly in place, and eventually couldn't help but look into Vexen's stunningly green eyes. He remembered very well how entrancing they had been the first time, and he had to admit, they still were.

"M-maybe that's part of it," he muttered after a brief moment, and turned his gaze down, finding himself staring at Vexen's shoulder. "I mean, that's why I ran away in the first place. I was scared. And I still didn't know if I wanted…"

"This?" Vexen finished for him, and shifted his hand to stroke Marluxia's cheek, before brushing his fingers through Marluxia's bangs. "Us, together," he whispered, and Marluxia nodded slowly, though leaned into the touches with a small sigh.

"I know now though," he said, smiling up at Vexen. "I don't want to go back to how it used to be. That's too late now, at any rate."

"So, do you want to go to England with me then?" Vexen asked. Marluxia wondered if he didn't look just a little apprehensive, but he was certain of his answer. Going to England was something he had looked forward to from the very beginning of their relationship. It was perhaps the one thing he had been the certain of, and now he knew he wanted to do it with Vexen by his side.

"I would follow you to the end of the world," he laughed quietly, and then grinned up at Vexen. "And you said I could choose our next destination."

Vexen returned the grin for a short moment, and moved to tuck the blanket tighter around Marluxia.

"Very well, seeing I promised. Where do you wish to go?" he asked.

Marluxia huddled a bit closer so he was half resting in Vexen's lap, smirking slyly.

"Germany. I want to see the city of Vampires," he said firmly.

Vexen arched a curious brow, and Marluxia almost held his breath, waiting for an answer. Hearing Vexen talk of the city had intrigued him. It sounded like a completely different world to Paris, or France for that matter. Besides, if he was ever to become a proper vampire that was surely one experience he didn't want to be without.

"Looks like I will have to use our time in London to teach you German then," Vexen concluded with a slight smile.

"It's a promise then," Marluxia replied, followed by a yawn. He turned in Vexen's lap, and glanced up at the grandfather clock propped against the wall next to some bookshelves. "A quarter to four," he whined softly. "Vexen, I want to go to bed," he said with a small frown.

"Fine, fine," Vexen laughed shortly, and sat back up. "I have been keeping you for too long it seems. The night is mostly passed after all," he sighed, and helped Marluxia to his feet. Marluxia simply leaned onto him with a tired noise. Vexen huffed, and wrapped an arm around Marluxia's shoulder, supporting him out of the drawing room, past the hallway and up the stairs. As they reached the bedroom, Marluxia made sure to pull Vexen down on his bed with him.

"You're not going anywhere," he mumbled sleepily, clinging slightly to him when Vexen didn't seem to mind, instead simply lay down next to him with a content expression. "I've been meaning to ask," Marluxia said, trying not to fall asleep immediately. "It really doesn't bother you at all? That I am a man?"

Vexen frowned in thought for a moment before a sheepish expression spread over his face.

"At first glance I actually thought you were a woman, even your _scent_ reminded me of one," he said, quickly, as if he found it embarrassing. Even if he didn't, Marluxia sure did. His cheeks turned red, and he tugged at some strands of Vexen's hair in annoyance.

"Oh really now?" he asked, sounding just a little offended. "Aren't you a vampire? Shouldn't you detect things like that miles away?"

"It was only for a second or so," Vexen replied, rolling his eyes as he tugged his hair free from the other. "But I suppose that second was what made me interested, even if I knew you were a man as I advanced on you."

"Vexen, I should feel offended!" Marluxia exclaimed. "Here I ask what you think of living with a man, and I get to know I am just like any woman?" he laughed.

"Far from. You never cook," Vexen remarked with a smirk.

"Right, that's the wife's job," Marluxia replied, copying the smirk. Vexen arched a brow.

"I see you will be making your food by yourself from now on," he snorted. "Now, were you going to sleep or not?"

"Yes. But you will have to turn around as I get undressed," Marluxia warned, and got off the bed before he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh please, as if there is anything I haven't seen," Vexen muttered, but rolled over with arms crossed. He waited a minute or so until he felt Marluxia sliding underneath the covers before he turned to face him again.

"Much better," Marluxia murmured, curling up closer to Vexen with another yawn. "Good night, Vexen."

"Good night," Vexen murmured, and with a flick of his wrist, the last lights in the house went out. Marluxia had a hard time not jumping in surprise, but he said nothing, simply closed his eyes. Almost forgetting about Vexen, only to have him shoved into his life once again with full impact was unnerving. He couldn't help feeling just a little scared.

Until Vexen put an arm around him. Soothing, like only Vexen could manage, he thought, and rested his cheek on Vexen's shoulder. Vexen hadn't ever directly used his powers against him, so why should Marluxia be afraid? The bad times were over now, he convinced himself before he drifted off.

He slept better than he had done in a long time that night. It felt right to have Vexen next to him, holding him. He slept until late midday the next day, and when he opened his eyes he had to smile. Vexen lay asleep next to him, with his face buried in Marluxia's hair. Thick blankets had been hung up in front of the windows to keep the light out. Vexen had also pulled a blanket over himself, even though he was fully dressed. It was most likely to keep the light away, Marluxia figured.

He sat up and gazed over Vexen's frame there he lay, barely breathing, unmoving. His face seemed pale again, and still handsome as ever.

Two hundred years, Marluxia thought. Vexen must have experienced a lot during his time, still he looked neither old, nor young.

Eventually he tore his gaze away and stood, quickly dressing before heading downstairs. He would let Vexen sleep for now. It was probably very early for him still, and besides, Marluxia wanted a little time for himself, to see how it might work out to have Vexen in the house while he toiled about with his own business. He had expected himself to be too nervous to do anything really, but as he moved about in the little kitchen making breakfast, humming lightly, he actually felt content. Even if it was in the very room he had found his parents.

He settled at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and a piece of toast, slowly growing lost in his own thoughts. They were soon out of food, and he had no money left. Most of it had been left back at the pharmacy with Naminé and Luxord. He would either have to rely on Vexen to take him out shopping, or he could borrow some money from his late parents. Before anything he would need to water the plants.

At least the house wasn't very dusty. It couldn't have been more than a day from when Xemnas and Saïx left, until he and Vexen arrived, for the house had seemed in perfect shape. If Vexen didn't make them leave any time soon they could have quite the good time there.

It wasn't that he didn't like the castle, quite the contrary. It simply didn't feel like home, especially not with that _thing_ down in the basement.

He smiled wryly to himself. He needed something to do. Perhaps that was it. With the greenhouse, he had felt like he was accomplishing something, and it made him happy. Perhaps he should ask Vexen whether he could make his own food, and perhaps make a kitchen garden. Maybe he could order Vexen to clean up in the basement as well, he thought, chuckling softly. It had been a laboratory, hadn't it? Vexen must have used it, a long time ago. It would be healthy for him to pick it back up. Unless it included dissecting people alive of course, Marluxia thought, and shuddered.

He downed what was left of his tea before cleaning up after himself, and then proceeded to water the plants all around the house. His parents had kept both ordinary flowers, as well as herbs in pots all around the house. Letting it all die would be a sin, Marluxia figured. Vexen would surely let him bring some back to the castle, he thought.

After the greenery was taken care of, both inside and outside of the house he made himself a bath. By the time he had gotten himself clean and properly dressed it was almost evening, and he decided he could just as well make a bath for Vexen as well. It was about time he got up, Marluxia thought, and headed back upstairs to wake the other.

He found himself halting in the doorway however, simply to look at Vexen's sleeping form. He couldn't hear his breathing, and he didn't move an inch. He could just as well be dead, Marluxia thought, feeling just a little anxious as he stepped closer. Silly. Vampires didn't just die like that, he told himself, and stepped over to the bedside, reaching down to stroke some strands of silky blonde hair out of Vexen's face. He looked so pale. Did Vexen need to feed again already?

He sat down by Vexen's side, and rested one hand on his chest. Cold. Not even a heartbeat, but then Vexen stirred a little at his touch, and he leapt back in half surprise. He was definitely not dead, that was for sure.

He returned to stroke Vexen's cheek, and murmured softly.

"Vexen. I ran you a bath," he said quietly. "Time to wake up."

Vexen made an incoherent sound, and rolled over. Marluxia couldn't help smiling a little, and shook the other lightly.

"Vexen, bath time," he persisted, twirling a strand of blonde hair around his finger. Eventually Vexen seemed to wake up, and he blinked up at Marluxia, clearly still sleepy.

"You have any idea what time it is?" he murmured, followed by a yawn as he stretched out.

"Almost nine in the evening, I believe. You slept half the night and all day," Marluxia said casually, grinning down at the other. "Now get up before the water gets cold."

"Mh, a bath sounds nice now," Vexen murmured, followed by another yawn before he sat up, and stretched once more, then threw the blanket aside and stood. "Are you joining me?" he asked with a slightly hopeful edge to his voice, though he managed to make it sound like a half joke.

"I've already bathed," Marluxia snickered, and shoved the other towards the door. "Besides, two people wouldn't fit in that tub. My parents weren't rich like you. You will find a bathrobe on the counter, but it might be a little small. I couldn't find my parents' ones, so you will have to do with my brother's."

"Oh my, well I will see if I can manage," Vexen laughed shortly and whisked off for the bathroom. Marluxia caught himself watching Vexen's back until he had vanished out the door, and made a face before lying back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He wasn't sleepy just yet. Not after sleeping for so long the night before. Quite on the contrary, he found himself being restless. He wanted to go to town with Vexen, like they had done the first few times after they got to know each other. The theatres had been a magical experience, and he wouldn't mind going out for dinner either. The charm was somewhat ruined as Vexen didn't eat, but he found it interesting enough simply listening to Vexen talking.

It was half an hour later that Vexen returned from the bathroom, drying off his hair with a towel. His cheeks were just a little flushed, and with good reason. The bathrobe was far too short for him and displayed most of his legs. His long, elegant, wet legs, Marluxia took note of as he looked up only to stare at the other for a long while.

"I gather it your brother was only a child when he passed away?" Vexen muttered, though he had his smirk in place as he strode over to sit down at the bed next to Marluxia, then yelped as Marluxia planted a hand on his thigh.

"Marluxia, what _ever_ are you up to?" he asked, and shifted uncomfortably.

"A reflex, I swear," Marluxia laughed weakly, trying to ignore his own blush as he slid his hand down Vexen's thigh, over his knee and further before returning back up. "You have lovely legs," he said, blushing fiercely as he looked up at Vexen, who seemed just as flustered, and maybe even a tad confused.

"You don't like it when I touch you?" Marluxia asked, trying to look innocent.

"No I- I mean yes, but I simply didn't expect…"

"You didn't expect me to pay you a compliment?" Marluxia suggested, as Vexen was obviously a bit lost to the feeling of Marluxia's hand travelling up and down his inner thigh. "You know, I could get used to this," he whispered, and trailed both of his hands up Vexen's sides, slowly wrapping them around his waist before leaning against him.

"I certainly could," Vexen muttered as he collected himself enough to stroke the back of Marluxia's head in return, shifting so the other would sit on his lap. Marluxia squirmed around until he had his back pressed against Vexen's chest, and made a pleased sound. He let Vexen cradle him for a while, simply enjoying their closeness, until Vexen eventually broke the silence.

"I need to go out hunting again," he murmured.

Marluxia let out a sigh, and tilted his head to look back up at the other.

"Already?" he grumbled. "The night has barely begun, and we were having a good time," he complained. Vexen nodded, and kissed his cheek. Marluxia couldn't help but notice how Vexen glanced over his neck before speaking.

"I _really_ need to go out hunting."

"How about me then?" Marluxia suggested quickly, his voice just a little hesitant. He was scared, but he didn't want Vexen to leave either.

"You?"

Vexen's voice seemed just as uncertain as Marluxia's. "You don't honestly mean you want that?" he asked, and arched a brow, but Marluxia nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Yes, I wish for you to… to feed on me," he said. "Rather that than leaving. It isn't as if you haven't done it before," he whispered. Unconsciously, he brushed a hand over his own inner thigh, where he had two scars of a curious shape. They had almost faded now, but anyone who knew what to look for would find the bite marks easy, as well as the ones on his arm.

"Are you sure about it?" Vexen said, rather unnecessarily, as Marluxia quickly nodded in confirmation.

"Just one thing. Instead of making another mark, I rather you reopen one of the old ones," he said, his tone just a bit sharp. Vexen appeared to consider that statement for a short moment, and then nodded.

"Of course. I do not see why though. The old wounds are far more sensitive," Vexen said with a small frown. Marluxia huffed, and rolled up his sleeve.

"Do you have any idea of how ugly those bite marks are?" he asked, glaring at the other for a split second before he cried out in surprise as Vexen yanked him down by his hips.

"Then you would prefer if I reopened the one less visible," Vexen chuckled, tugging at Marluxia's pants as if to ask for permission.

"Oh, I should have expected that," Marluxia laughed softly, surprising even himself as he let Vexen slide his pants off. Again, he blushed a brilliant red as he was left in only his shirt with spread legs before the other.

"You know me far too well," Vexen chuckled quietly, and pressed a kiss to Marluxia's inner thigh. "Besides, you have quite the delicious legs yourself," he breathed, running the tip of his tongue over the barely visible bite marks that marred Marluxia's skin. They were only visible because of his light tan. White clothes during hours of work in a garden during summer did that with him. He found himself shuddering at the brief touch, and quickly clamped his legs shut around Vexen's head.

"I thought you were going to feed, not molest me!" he exclaimed, ignoring how Vexen spluttered and struggled. He actually rather enjoyed the movement between his legs. He cried out however as Vexen twisted his head, and dug his fangs deep into his thigh, right into the old marks. He found himself instinctively struggling for a moment, then relaxed, resting back in the sheets with his knees bent. Slowly, he could feel Vexen start to draw blood, and a low moan caught in his throat. It felt far from as bad as last time of what he could remember. It was actually oddly pleasant when he managed to calm down completely.

Soft pants began escaping him, and he felt Vexen's hands on his hips, holding him in place and stroking his smooth skin at the same time. He would have blushed even deeper, if blood hadn't begun to rush downwards to other places.

"V-Vexen," he breathed, drawing a sharp breath. It hadn't been like this last time, had it? Then again he had been in the middle of bedding the other the last time, and it was probably difficult to decide on whether it was the bites, Vexen or both that turned him on.

By the time he felt himself growing cold however, Vexen retrieved his fangs. Marluxia was shivering, and hugging himself tightly.

"Vexen," he repeated in a long drawn moan, pulling his legs closer to his body, though spreading them a bit further for the other, as if expecting more. When nothing came he looked down to find a most thoughtful Vexen looking back at him.

"What?" Marluxia whined, and wriggled lightly against him. He sounded just a bit annoyed.

"I gather it you are not asking me to stop?" Vexen asked, and arched a brow to match his curious smirk as he eyed Marluxia's crotch for a brief moment.

"Does it look like I want you to?" Marluxia breathed, and spread his legs just a bit further, glancing down at Vexen from beneath thick eyelashes that hid his slight apprehension. Oddly enough, it wasn't apprehension for the actions in themselves, but rather apprehension for the fact that Vexen might chose this very time not to please him.

"I will not have you getting cocky with me," Vexen huffed, but quickly grinned again as he to Marluxia's joy proceeded to run his tongue up Marluxia's thigh, slowly letting it slide into thick, rusty red curls.

Marluxia's breath hitched, and for a moment he felt tempted to pull his shirt down and cover himself, but a short moment after that thought crossed his mind he found himself pulling the shirt up instead, baring his stomach, as well as giving himself a clear view of Vexen.

He sucked in shuddery breaths and stared as Vexen advanced, letting the soft pubic hairs tickle against his face as his tongue searched through them to find Marluxia's most sensitive skin. His erection stood rigid like a column, and he was quite close to begging Vexen for more.

"H-hurry," he panted, and moved his hands to clutch at the bed sheets.

"Patience, you would not want me to leave a mark down here," Vexen chortled, letting his fangs scrape briefly over the flushed flesh presented to him.

"O-oh! Bite me down there and you are never getting close to my private areas ever again," Marluxia groaned, raising his hips just a little.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Vexen murmured, seemingly more than happy to wrap his tongue around Marluxia's base, slowly moving up to take the tip between his lips. Marluxia held his breath, feeling the fronts of sharp fangs press against the head of his erection.

He propped himself up on his elbows, letting out a low gasp. Vexen's long, golden stresses were pooling out over his hips, playing over his skin like smooth strands of silk, and he moaned lowly as Vexen's slender, delicate fingers wrapped around him, gently stroking and caressing his base as lips and tongue worked on his now leaking head. Marluxia tugged firmly at the sheets, and let out a pitiful sound as he thrust up towards Vexen, who leaned away with a small snicker and let his hands take over the job completely. Marluxia threw his head back with a gasp for air, grinding back against the hands with his eyes pressed shut.

It felt almost weird, having Vexen pleasing him like this for once, but a little voice in the back of his head told him he deserved it. He ran shaky hands through Vexen's hair, very nearly clinging to him as he panted and rocked back and forth into the hands and uttering some low, pleased noises each time Vexen's mouth returned. He whined every now and then, so hard it hurt by now, and he needed more. He wanted to feel Vexen close to him, _inside_ him, bringing him to heaven, but then, within a short second later it was over, and with a small cry he fell back after releasing all over Vexen's hands.

There was a long moment of silence, only disturbed by Marluxia's harsh panting and wheezing. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly as he calmed down a little, and simply listened as Vexen pulled a blanket over him and kissed his lips.

He could taste himself on Vexen's lips. He said nothing however, and let Vexen move away after weakly kissing back. He heard a door opening, and the sound of water splashing in the tiny basin in the bathroom next to his bedroom as Vexen washed his hands.

By the time Marluxia opened his eyes again, Vexen was back by his side with a small smile gracing his lips as he reached out to stroke Marluxia's cheek.

"Mh, not often you dirty your hands for me," Marluxia murmured quietly, reaching out to pull Vexen down with him. "A wonderful way of ending the day," he sighed into the other's shirt.

"Or beginning the night," Vexen replied quietly, wrapping his arms around Marluxia. "I have to get up," he whispered, and kissed Marluxia's neck and cheek briefly, before he let his lips linger on Marluxia's.

"But I want you to keep me company," Marluxia complained as they broke apart, followed by a yawn. "You had your fill, didn't you? 

"I did, but I had something in mind," Vexen said. Marluxia arched a brow as Vexen's pale lips tugged into a slightly smug smile. "I was thinking I would have a little extra this evening so we can spend tomorrow in town. You will need some new clothes for the trip to England, as well as other things."

"Really, Vexen?"

Marluxia grinned up at him. "I can hardly imagine you shopping," he chuckled. "But that would be lovely. I suppose I can let you go for tonight."

"Wonderful," Vexen said, and sat up to glance over Marluxia. "I am already looking forward to spending a day with you again. I will be quick, and have some sleep before we go out."

"Good. I will blame your absence if I have any nightmares," Marluxia murmured as he pulled his pillow close. "Take care, Vexen."

"I will," Vexen replied with a small smile before he vanished out the door.

Marluxia didn't sleep for very long that evening. Perhaps he was too excited about the day tomorrow, though he knew he would have to be properly rested. He tossed and turned, throwing his blankets on and off as he grew cold or warm. After he finally managed to fall asleep there were only a few hours before Vexen returned, and even the vampire's nearly silent footsteps were enough to rouse him. By the time he realized what was going on, Vexen was already asleep on Marluxia's late brother's bed.

Now fully awake, Marluxia decided it was better to get up and start with breakfast, so perhaps he could keep himself awake the whole day.

After a short trip across the room to kiss Vexen's cheek, he moved over to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed, he then opened the bathroom window and peeked out to see what weather they would have. He knew Vexen liked it cloudy, as sun wasn't too good for him, but personally he wanted to have as much sun as possible before he was changed.

The sky was steel grey, with a heavy downpour.

Marluxia sighed, and then inhaled the moist air that drifted through the window with a small smile. Fall had chosen a bad time to arrive, but this would be good for the plants. From the little bathroom window all he saw was grey, with darker greys silhouetting the edge of the forest behind the house that eventually ended up in their yard. The little kitchen garden below was barely visible because of the morning mist, and everything seemed wet and clammy.

Marluxia took another look at the kitchen garden before he pulled his head back and closed the window. He would have to find an umbrella. Hopefully the rain would stop before their trip to town, but right now that garden was in strong need of being weeded. He wondered how he had overlooked it yesterday, as he went down the stairs to the kitchen. It had been neglected long enough though, and he would have a quick breakfast before tending to it. His mother had always been so fond of that garden; it was such a shame to let it stay unkempt, even in this weather.

A bit of water couldn't hurt him either way, he thought with a smile as he stepped out in the yard with protection gloves, shears and a large umbrella. He found himself humming lightly as he tied the umbrella to a pole right next to the kitchen garden so it would protect him some from the heavy rain as he worked. Everything was silent and calm at this time of the day, and he quite enjoyed it. It reminded him of Vexen, actually, and the thought of having the vampire sleeping so close to where he was felt comforting as well.

He got down on his knees and began looking around among the plants for withered leaves and weeds, quickly finding quite a lot. There was already a large basket standing by the pole where he could drop them. It felt almost like being back at the pharmacy, tending to his little herb garden there. It hadn't been looked after in a while it seemed. His mother had probably been a bit too busy to look after it every other day. It was a large house, and they had never been able to afford any extra help.

He was almost through half the garden as an odd sound caught his attention. He turned his head in the direction of the woods, but the fog and rain was too thick to see much else than the dark gaps between the hazy, grey shapes that were trees.

The sound could have been the rustling of leaves and twigs, and Marluxia concluded it was probably just a bird. The only thing he could hear now was the faint buzzing of grasshoppers that were hiding in the rose bushes that surrounded him, along with the rain's hammering against the roof of the house, and the ground. With a frown he returned to his work, struggling with a particularly persistent little weed for a minute or two before he heard the sound again. He whipped around, ignoring how the damp grass made his knees wet as he stared intently into the forest, and he swore he could see something just out of the corner of his eye.

He pulled off his gloves and wiped his hands in the grass before he stood, stepping out from under the umbrella and into the rain to perhaps see a bit clearer, eyes intently fixed at the edge of the forest. The yard wasn't the largest, but there were a good thirty metres between him and the forest – still, he felt more than a little vulnerable. He turned to try and catch sight of whatever it was he had seen, only to see his own bedroom window stand on a gap up at the second floor of the house, surrounded by climbing roses. Perhaps it was Vexen, he thought, and _hoped_.

"Vexen!" he called out, trying to ignore how weak and shrill his voice sounded in the rain. By now his hair and clothes were soaked through, and he was cold and already shivering. "Vexen, is that you?"

There was no reply, only a horribly teeming silence that instead of replacing any sounds seemed to swallow them completely. Marluxia was paling further by the second. This wasn't normal. Even the grasshoppers were dead silent. Was it another hallucination?

That couldn't be, he thought.

He heard a sound like a twig breaking, only much closer now, and it seemed to slice through the silence. Marluxia whirled around in the direction of the forest again, and his eyes widened in horror.

Two tall, shrouded figures were standing in the middle of the yard with the mist whirling around them. Water was dripping gently down from their hoods and sleeves, but otherwise they made no further motions. Their faces were hidden in shadows, and their body covered by long, black coats, worn and withered from weather, and heavy with rain. Their still, intimidating forms looked like they could just as well have been carved out of stone, partly hidden by the shifting fog.

They were facing Marluxia, but not even their eyes could be seen underneath their hoods.

Marluxia took a trembling step back.

It felt like he was stared right through, as if his every thought was obvious to the figures, and a sharp cry split the rain, most likely coming from Marluxia himself before he threw himself through the kitchen door and slammed it shut, locking it just as something heavy crashed into it from outside, making the whole house shake.

"Vexen! They're here!" he screamed, fighting not to lose his head, even through he was downright terrified. "Vexen!"

He stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, just as he heard the splintering sound of a door being smashed to bits. He could hear heavy, slow footsteps in the kitchen, and he barely resisted the urge to cry out for the other again.

He let out a small whine as he saw Vexen with an alarmed look at the top of the stairs and flung himself at him.

"Vexen, they're here!" he sobbed. "They're in the kitchen!"

Vexen wasted no time, hauling Marluxia with him into the bedroom, and looking around before wrenching the wardrobe door open.

"Hide. I will try and get them out of the house and back into the forest. If I manage, run. Get away from here, as fast as you can, I will find you," he said quickly, and shoved a wavering Marluxia into the wardrobe.

"But Vexen-!"

"No buts. I will never be able to fight them off, only delay them," he hissed, and placed a brief kiss on Marluxia's cheek before he slammed the door shut. Marluxia bit his lip, quickly moving to peek through the crack of the wardrobe door and saw Vexen heading for the hall, only to halt right before the doorway, which was blocked by the same tall figures Marluxia had seen in the yard. The fog seemed to have travelled inside along with them, and the oil lamp on the nightstand flickered, threatening to go out.

Vexen looked just a little pale there he stood, tall and unflinching before them.

A rich, cold laugh filled the room, and the taller of the shrouded figures let his hood drop to reveal tanned skin, wet silver hair and fierce amber eyes.

"Vexen, is this how you greet an old friend?" he asked with the deep voice Marluxia recognized so well. Vexen seemed to stiffen, then took a step back.

"Leave, Xemnas. You are not welcome here, nor is Saïx," he said quietly, glaring at the man. Xemnas seemed rather unfazed by that remark, and simply stepped closer to Vexen, smiling smugly up at him.

"All I wish is for you to come along, and if not you, then perhaps your little friend will have a talk with us?" he said. It was obvious that Vexen didn't like the closeness, as he backed off even further, then scowled and balled his fists.

"You are not getting near him," he hissed, looking ready to fight. Marluxia had a hard time not to call out for him, just wanting to say _anything_ to back him up. He looked so alone, but Marluxia knew he had to stay hidden. However, his blood seemed to freeze in his veins as Xemnas made a swift gesture with his hand and spoke.

"Saïx. Take care of him," he ordered. The shorter figure let out a small snort, and let his hood fall as well. A pale, pale face framed in wild, long cerulean hair came to view, and for a split second Marluxia's gaze rested on a pair of yellow eyes, and a nose bridge marred with a large X shaped scar before the man called Saïx tackled Vexen to the floor, digging claw-like nails into Vexen's shoulders and neck.

Marluxia covered his mouth not to scream again, and held his breath as Vexen kicked Saïx off, elbowing him hard in his side so he fell back against one of the beds. He snarled, showing off some sharp, bestial teeth before he threw himself at Vexen. Vexen was barely able to stand at this point, and was slammed into the wall by Saïx's weight. Marluxia felt his heart sink, as it was obvious who had the physical advantage.

Tears prickled in the corners of Marluxia's eyes as Vexen let out a sharp cry, having Saïx' nails dig deep into his flanks. Vexen kicked out, desperately trying to get away from those nails, but it proved impossible. As blood began seeping from the corner of his mouth he moved a hand to Saïx' forehead, and with a flash of light Saïx' lost his grip on him and stumbled back with wide eyes as if he had just received a shock.

Xemnas, who had so far seemed to be enjoying the show snarled and stepped in, shoving the temporarily confounded Saïx aside and grabbed Vexen by his collar. For a brief second Vexen simply stared at Xemnas with a pitiful look, then cried out as he was slammed into the wall with such force that small cracks formed in the wood. Then Xemnas threw him aside, letting him fall limp on the closest bed like a rag doll.

A dark trail of blood made its way down Vexen's forehead, and Marluxia could only hold his breath, wide-eyed and trembling now, with a hand still shaking in front of his mouth to keep any sounds from escaping.

Vexen didn't move. Not an inch.

Not far away, Saïx was coming to. Whatever Vexen had done, it hadn't lasted very long, probably just something to temporarily stun him. Saïx shook his head to clear up a little, but swayed, and quickly sat down at the edge of the bed Vexen had collapsed over.

"Looks like we win again," he said in a stoic voice, looking over at Xemnas who was examining the damage he had done to Vexen.

"I would say so. I think we will leave him here so we can quickly find his little friend and leave before he wakes up. You should be able to take care of that I believe?"

Marluxia's spirits sank even further. The plan had failed. Now they were both trapped. The two could probably pick up the sound of his frantic heartbeats from a mile away.

He could only hope Vexen would be able to follow, wherever they took him, and that he would be found while there still was something left to find.

Even if he knew it was coming, he couldn't help but scream as the door to the wardrobe was wrenched open.

* * *

Grateful for all reviews.


	9. On the Other Side of the Lake

A/N: So, finally the 9th chapter is up. Things have been stressful lately, but I'll try, though I can't promise that the next chapter will come any sooner than this one did. I hope you'll all enjoy it and leave a long, delicious review c: Great thanks to Ryns who provided this chapter's betaing.

* * *

  


Marluxia was lying in a small room without windows, cold, and wet from the damp air. The floor was somewhere between stone and hard ground, the walls an indeterminable mix of worn wood, earth and stone. It gave the sensation of a cave, but it was a bit too comfortable even for that. There was a small, primitive oven, as well as a clothesline running across the room, a rough wooden table, and a broad bench that was placed against the wall. In the middle of the floor was a large square hatch of old wooden boards, hiding what was probably a cellar.

There was only one way out. A small wooden door. In front of it stood a heavy, worn chest of drawers. It didn't look like it had been moved in years. In fact, the whole place didn't seem to have been inhabited by living beings larger than spiders and cockroaches up until now.

Marluxia could smell soap, mixed with the scent of urine, and what could vaguely remind one of food, and he heard the faint prickling of water against a wooden roof. He couldn't quite tell whether he was awake or not. However, he did notice movement around him. The world seemed blurred when he tried to look around, and his head felt heavy.

Squinting, he managed to make out a dark figure in the other end of the room, and after a while his eyes focused onto the shape of Saïx. He was sitting on the floor in front of the oven, watching the fire. The shadows lay heavy on his face from the orange glow of the flames, and even so he looked ageless. There was no other source of light in the room.

Marluxia swallowed thickly, and slowly inched his hand across the uneven floor before he pushed himself up to sit. He couldn't decide whether the floor was made of earth, or whether it was just that dirty, but he had been lying on it while wet, and was now thoroughly filthy.

He shuddered, leaning back against the wall as he looked around, trying to find out where he was. Finding that impossible, he moved his gaze back to Saïx.

"Where am I?" he demanded in a cold, although trembling voice. "What are you going to do to me?"

Saïx didn't move. He just stared into the flames, as if he hadn't heard anything. Marluxia opened his mouth to ask again just as he spoke. It was a questioning voice, and yet it was dispassionate, as seemed to always be Saïx' way of talking.

"Do to you?"

Marluxia held his breath as Saïx slowly turned to look at him with narrow, yellow eyes that fixed themselves at his own blue.

"You kidnapped me after all," Marluxia said, aiming for a sarcastic tone, though he could hardly pull it off with fresh trails from tears running down his cheeks. "Torture? Violation?" he went on, glaring up at Saïx who had now risen to stand, slim eyebrows furrowed.

"That sounds more like Vexen's style than ours," Saïx said after a moment, unblinking, and turned back to throw some more wood into the oven. Marluxia felt his face heat up when some very unpleasant memories flashed through his mind. The woman in the basement, and… No, he was in love with Vexen. It didn't count, he convinced himself.

"Sh-shut it," he growled. "Or tell me why are doing this to Vexen."

Saïx was silent at first, as if considering the question. He looked back at Marluxia, watching him curiously before he let out a small huff.

"My. You encounter the murderer of your parents, and the first thing you ask about is Vexen. I am frankly quite surprised."

He definitely didn't look surprised. Saïx had the expression of a man that could never _be_ surprised. Stoic, with a hint of boredom, and quite a bit intimidating. His voice reflected all this perfectly, and it didn't take more than those words to have Marluxia feel as if someone had dumped a bucket of icy cold water over his head.

His parents. This vampire had murdered his parents and he had barely offered it a single thought. What had Vexen done to him? His bottom lip quivered for a moment, and he sank back down on the floor.

He felt so confused.

He couldn't have been away for more than a few hours at most, and he was already missing Vexen so much it hurt; yet his parents, who had been murdered quite a while ago now... He couldn't even remember how long it had been since they found their bodies. They hadn't had a funeral, Vexen had just offered to clear the kitchen out, and he had accepted without hesitation.

It took a moment before he realized Saïx was still watching him. Confusion turned into frustration, and then anger in a matter of seconds.

"What is it that you want with me?" he sneered, as venomously as he could manage. It wasn't fair that Saïx could get him so worked up with just a single sentence. However, Saïx didn't seem to have paid attention, no matter how loudly he had asked the question, and Marluxia's anger deflated as quickly as it had arrived as he realized what had drawn the other's attention away.

Something was materializing in front of the chest of drawers, or had it walked right through it? Marluxia would have gaped if it weren't for that his teeth still were gritted in anger. The shape seemed like a shadow at first, or fog, but soon he could make out the features of a tall man with broad shoulders, tanned skin and long, silver hair. Xemnas had returned, out of nowhere, dripping wet with water and…

Marluxia paled, seeing the red that mixed into the transparent pool of water that formed on the floor. He was not ashamed to hope that it was Xemnas' own blood, and not, for example, Vexen's. Then he noticed the large tear in Xemnas' coat, displaying a deep gash across one of his shoulders. The end of the sleeve was torn off, and blood was dripping down from his fingertips. Saïx had noticed as well. He had gone oddly stiff, his mouth a thin line. He regarded Xemnas with an utterly sour expression.

"I told you, you should have left it to me," he said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I am far quicker than you. Get those clothes off before you catch a cold."

"I am fine, thank you for asking," Xemnas replied, his deep voice a tone as resentful as Saïx' expression at that greeting. He removed his water and blood soaked coat, throwing it at the floor. Quickly, he glanced at Marluxia, as if to simply check whether he was still there, then moved over to the table, retrieving a filthy envelope with a wax seal and stuffed it into the chest of drawers. He was about to pull his shirt off as his eyes met Saïx'. He blinked, noticing that the other was glaring daggers at him. They said nothing, but after a second or two, Xemnas turned to pick his coat back up from the floor and hang it over the clothesline, his expression the very definition of reluctance. He had a bit of difficulty thanks to the wounded arm. Once his shirt and pants were up on the clothesline as well, Saïx handed him a towel.

Marluxia watched all this in some sort of mute fascination. His kidnappers seemed to be downright ignoring him for one, and if he hadn't known better, he would have said that they acted like just normal people. That was, until Xemnas had seated himself at the table, and Saïx put a hand over his wound. The gash closed itself beneath the vampire's fingertips. Marluxia thought he should have gotten used to things like that, after living with Vexen, but Vexen had always seemed careful to use his powers around him.

"You were lucky this time," Saïx remarked dryly. "Next time, they will rip off your arm."

"It is excruciating when you make predictions like that," Xemnas replied, smirking the slightest. "But if you want it all that much, fine. Go in my place."

"Good. How many did you get this time?"

"Only one. Got another two wounded badly though."

Marluxia had a frown on his face, which was deepening with every word he heard of his captors' whispered conversation. Someone had obviously been murdered. But two had escaped? Certainly, a powerful vampire like Xemnas wouldn't have let some mere mortals run away? Vexen had told him that Xemnas was an ancient vampire, if he remembered correctly, and he had overpowered Vexen so easily too.

"It is raining quite a lot," Xemnas remarked. "Do you think they will show up tomorrow?"

"Sire, I do not _think_. I _know_," Saïx replied, in the tone of one who had explained that matter quite a few times before. There was a pause, and he shook his head. "Yes. Tomorrow and a few more days after that, but then they will have to wait for their wounded ones to heal, and send their fallen ones back to be buried. We will have a few days to rest."

"If we live for that long," Xemnas said, a hint of bitterness in his voice, though he seemed relieved. He flexed his fingers as an afterthought, as if to test whether the wounds had healed properly. Then he turned to Marluxia.

"Come sit," he said. It sounded like half an invitation and half an order put together. Marluxia sent him a cold look, not moving an inch. Saïx got up almost immediately, striding over to the corner where Marluxia lay huddled up and yanked him to his feet in one swift movement. Marluxia yelped, and tried to pull away, but Saïx had a firm grip at his collar.

"Saïx," Xemnas said in an impatient tone. "What have I told you about mortals being delicate?" he asked, and Saïx let go, looking at Marluxia with what could almost have been a glare.

"Not my fault if they are made of glass," he said dismissively and turned to Marluxia. "Sit," he demanded. Marluxia flinched, but made sure to put up an air of reluctance that could have challenged even that of Xemnas' as he moved over to take a seat.

"Well?" he asked, glowering at the two in turn. "Will you tell me what you are going to do to me?" he asked, trying to sound a bit dignified.

"Keep you here until you see reason," Xemnas said, gesturing to Saïx, who let out an unwilling growl before moving back to the stove. "Marluxia, was that your name?" Xemnas went on. His voice wasn't directly friendly, but it was a voice of more authority than that of Saïx', very deep and powerful.

Marluxia shifted, making sure to sit as far away from him as possible before nodding shortly. "Who told you?" he asked defiantly.

"A little girl, Claudia I think she was called," Xemnas said, furrowing his brows in thought. "We went to pay a visit to Vexen, but found the castle empty but for her," he explained as he noticed Marluxia's mortified expression. "We only talked to her," he added. "Nothing else. That is how we found out about you. The rest was easy enough."

"For me, yes," Saïx said coldly. He had returned to the table, a casserole in his hands. He put it down in front of Marluxia, who realized that this was probably what had made the odd smell earlier.

"What is that?" he asked stiffly, wrinkling his nose at a nearly black matter that vaguely reminded of stew. It could very well have been a rather nasty sample of something highly toxic. Marluxia half expected to see it move. He wasn't really very picky on food, but he had after all been kidnapped. He felt he had a _right_ to complain, and this looked positively deadly. Saïx didn't reply, simply dropped a rough, wooden spoon next to the casserole.

"Lovely," Marluxia muttered darkly. "If I am going to be stuck here for a while, let me cook for myself," he said.

"How long you stay depends all on whether you are cooperative or not," Xemnas said simply, once again, the hint of a smirk crossing his lips. "We are in the middle of some pressing matters, and we would like to have you out of the way before it gets dangerous. All you have to do for us is to agree on one little favour, and then you can go back."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow, picking up the spoon with quite a bit of hesitation, but he kept his eye contact with Xemnas. "Really now?" he asked. He wasn't even close to trusting them.

Saïx nodded. He had seated himself at the table again, and was watching Marluxia closely. "All you have to do is to tell your sire to go to Germany, and help the Overlord. We know you can convince him, if you try."

Marluxia looked back and forth between the two, thinking about what to say. He _wanted_ to go to Germany with Vexen. Though it all depended on what they would be doing there. His curiosity made him want to ask who this Overlord was, but…

"Vexen is not my sire," he said with as much annoyance as he could muster.

"But he will be," Saïx pointed out. "He is already dragging you around as if you were his little pet. There will be no difference when you are changed."

"_If_ I am changed," Marluxia muttered, glowering down at the stew. He was actually considering eating it. His stomach was one big, empty hole, and he wanted to distract himself from the conversation. He had no wish to talk about Vexen with these two murderers.

"You don't want it?" Xemnas asked, raising his brows. Marluxia's cheeks turned bright red. He really didn't want to discuss this. He wanted to be with Vexen, no matter what the cost, but it was none of their business. He fumbled for a different topic.

"What exactly are you two up to?" he asked suspiciously. "Why do you want Vexen in Germany?"

"I was wondering when you would ask," Xemnas replied, and let out a dark chuckle. "Vampire hunters. He might have told you that much? And about the city?"

Marluxia nodded. Maybe he could get a few more answers here though. There was a lot that Vexen hadn't told him about, and he wasn't too ashamed to admit that Xemnas had his curiosity piqued.

"The problem is that the vampire hunters are too many. At this rate, it will end with war. In a decade or so they will be many enough to become a threat against the city. Being the largest vampire sanctuary, it will be a problem if the city falls," Xemnas explained. "The Overlord sent Saïx and me to find Vexen, and bring him back. Vexen is an old friend of the Overlord. I am frankly surprised that he is refusing."

Marluxia frowned as he thought about this. Yes, it seemed odd that Vexen would refuse to help an old friend, but then again, he hadn't really understood Vexen's way of thinking, had he? Vexen had refused Marluxia's revenge as well, and it didn't seem like he held much hatred or worry towards hunters either. Marluxia sat back, his frown deepening.

"Of course," he murmured. "Vexen doesn't care about the other vampires. Risking his own life for the sake of people he doesn't know just isn't like him," he said, to himself more than Xemnas. He couldn't help smiling slightly though. He finally felt as if he understood the other. Vexen would never have chosen to become a vampire, so for all he cared, the hunters could kill off the rest of his kin. Marluxia was more than a little pleased at this prediction. Understanding Vexen was one step away from fighting with him. He was surprised to see Xemnas nod in agreement though.

"That sounds like the Vexen I know," he said, and Marluxia flushed once more, in anger this time.

"You don't know him. You just turned up one day and murdered his family before making Saïx change him," he said, ignoring the poisonous look he received from Saïx at that statement.

"What would you know?" Saïx asked. "Do you think we just abandoned Vexen after that day? Have you _any_ idea what happened between the night Vexen was changed and when you met him?"

"I…"

Marluxia's voice trailed off. No. He had no idea. He knew more than he really needed to know about Vexen's mortal life, and hadn't really considered asking about his life as a vampire. For a brief moment it actually seemed like these two knew Vexen better than he did.

"Saïx, have mercy on him," Xemnas chuckled softly, smirking at his companion. "He is still just a child, living in his own world. It is simply natural for him to think Vexen's world revolves around him."

"_What_?"

Marluxia scowled. Vexen loved him, he was sure of that, but he _had_ thought about Vexen's life before their relationship. He wasn't that naïve.

"You might know Vexen, all right, but you don't know me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am not a child. I am fully capable of understanding that Vexen's life has been more than me. I've seen the pain he's been going through. The pain _you_ put him through."

"You managed better when you were thinking before you spoke," Saïx remarked dryly. "Did you not hear? Xemnas and I did not leave Vexen behind to care for himself. Xemnas taught us both how to live, in the beginning."

"In the beginning?" Marluxia asked. He had just eyed his chance for a bit more information. "Why don't you just tell me the whole story, from the beginning. I have had Vexen's side of the story, and it wasn't very detailed. After kidnapping me, I believe you owe it to me."

The two vampires looked at each other, seeming to consider this request.

"Well, I suppose it can't harm," Xemnas said, and now it was his turn to frown. "Where do you want us to start?"

"First, how you came into Vexen's life," Marluxia demanded.

"Well, that is a complicated story," Xemnas mused. "Saïx, if you would provide some supplement."

Saïx nodded.

"I came to Vexen as a young man, to work as his apprentice. My father sent me there, wanting me to get an education. I mostly helped him with experiments, ran errands, that of sorts. More like an assistant really. I admired him, as a teacher, but he never thought much of me," Saïx told him. "It was a few years after I began working there that I encountered Xemnas while out on an errand."

"I had just arrived from the western lands. We met in a tavern, by coincidence," Xemnas murmured. "Being a vampire, I had really planned on just feeding on Saïx, but then he began talking. We got along, and we kept meeting, in secret. Vexen did not know. Saïx told me about him though. As I did not know Vexen personally, his family seemed like just another easy target. Convincing Saïx to help me was simple enough, and you are familiar with the events that followed."

"And after that?" Marluxia asked, somewhat more softly than earlier. He remembered his dreams so clearly; where he had seen Vexen loose all his loved ones, and his mortal life.

"Xemnas took care of us, and taught us the basics of living our new lives. It was a year or so, until Vexen decided he would not travel with us any more. He never wished to stay with us, after what happened, but it took a year before he believed he could manage on his own. From what the Overlord told me, he turned up in Germany two years later, not far from the sanctuary, with no other values on him than his clothes. The Overlord took him in, and helped him back to a decent lifestyle. I never heard for how long he stayed, but apparently, he has managed on his own ever since."

Marluxia had a hard time imagining Vexen wandering around in the wilderness as a homeless. He couldn't doubt Xemnas' words though. Why, he did not know, but something about that voice just made him believe. Vampire powers perhaps? And it generally all fitted with Vexen's story and what he had seen.

"I fail to see why you are so angry with us though," Saïx said, in an oddly thoughtful voice. "We did you a favour, did we not?"

"A favour?" Marluxia asked with a voice filled with disbelief. "A _favour_? You murdered Vexen's family, stalked us, and kidnapped me. I have nothing to be grateful for, if that is what you are implying."

"The murder," Xemnas said, nodding slowly. "You are not happy for it? If it were not for that night, Vexen would never even have met you. Or maybe that would have made things simpler?"

"I… I don't know," Marluxia said, staring at the two in mute shock. He had never considered that aspect of it.

"If it was not for us," Saïx said. "Vexen would have died as a married man, a good hundred and seventy years ago, approximately."

"Don't say that," Marluxia muttered, slinking back in his seat with a sinking feeling in his gut. "Vexen loves me. I… I can make him forget about it. Make him happy."

"So you are glad that his family was murdered?" Xemnas accused.

"No, not that's not what I meant, I mean, there is no changing the past-"

"But you are happy for it, are you not?" Saïx inquired, yellow eyes narrow. "Or are you not happy that you met Vexen?"

Marluxia's head was aching by now. He really didn't know what to say. He loved Vexen, didn't he? But did that mean he couldn't pity him? He buried his face in his hands, and as the two vampires kept on questioning him, he couldn't help it any more. He let out a sharp sob. This was all too much. _Why_ was it so difficult to love Vexen?

"Oh my," he heard Xemnas' voice say. "You made him cry."

"I did not. It is entirely your fault," Saïx argued. "It is not as if he has cried more over us than Vexen anyway."

"True, we are not the first to kidnap him," Xemnas said with a slight smile, and patted Marluxia's back. The human was now broken down into tears. Marluxia couldn't stand the treatment these two bastards were giving him, and yet, everything they said sounded so true. He didn't know what to think any more, and he was ashamed that his faith in himself was crumbling so quickly. And his faith in Vexen? He just didn't know, and he had barely been gone for one day.

Xemnas and Saïx said nothing more to him, but they did find him a blanket once he had calmed down a little, and put him to bed. Or at least, as close to bed as the floor could get. Marluxia's thoughts were far too jumbled up to let him relax though, but it was better to pretend to be asleep than to keep talking to those two. He lay with his face turned to the wall, with the blanket wrapped tightly around himself. He had laid there for ten minutes or so before he heard the vampires once again whispering between themselves.

"You have no faith in them, do you?" Xemnas murmured.

"If they haven't made it by now, do you honestly think they will ever?" Saïx replied. Marluxia could barely comprehend their words. And they stung. What did he expect to happen between him and Vexen? That the fighting would magically stop, just like that?

Though, if he was turned into a vampire, and Vexen left him, he would be in trouble. He tensed a little as he realized that either he had to break away from Vexen and not see him again, or he would have to spend all eternity with him and risk being left alone.

"As long as we get them both to Germany, I suppose it does not matter," Xemnas said quietly

Rain kept washing down over the little building that whole night. When Marluxia finally fell asleep, he was haunted by nightmares. Though, as he woke up, he remembered nothing but the image of a vast rose garden, and two smiling women. One familiar with rose blonde, wild hair and a warm smile, and another, one he had only seen in his dreams a long time ago.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to the dim morning light that filtered through little holes in the ceiling and filled the room with a faint golden glow. Dust particles lay thick in the air. Everywhere it smelled of warm, damp earth. Marluxia found that he didn't dislike it, compared to yesterday's stale scents. His captors were nowhere to be seen either. He got up, and moved over to the chest of drawers that blocked the door, and leaned over it to peek through the rusty keyhole. He could see a vast meadow, with droplets of water from the last remnants of morning mist adorning the grass. He smiled just a little. His situation now wasn't really too bad. He hadn't been harmed in any way, and it didn't seem as if he would be. He was rather positive he would get out of his quickly, and be reunited with Vexen.

And they would live happily ever after.

His face fell into a frown. Vexen had kidnapped him. But that was long time ago. It didn't mean anything any more. Vexen had hurt him a lot, but wouldn't do it again, right? Right. He had already had this discussion with himself far too many times. It was just silly. Happily ever after might not seem like the right phrase. He could hardly imagine Vexen loving him throughout all eternity, but they would manage for a long time and be happy together. If Vexen did change his mind he was already used to living alone, and could easily throw his 'pet' away. Marluxia winced at the thought. He hardly knew Vexen after all. Vampires were masters of seduction, weren't they? There was some truth in what Saïx had said.

He bit his tongue hard to stop the train of thoughts and clear his head. He was not about to have all sorts of bad thoughts about Vexen because the man was a vampire. That was what had made this so difficult in the first place. His own religion had regarded Vexen not as a person but a monster. And Vexen wasn't a monster. But then again, Xemnas and Saïx had killed his parents, and they didn't appear like monsters to him either. This was all too complicated. With a heavy sigh, he leaned onto the chest of drawers and rested his forehead against the door. He needed fresh air and some room to think. This place offered neither.

He ended up just walking around in circles, getting lost in his own thoughts. It was possibly the most frightening thing he had experienced in quite a while now. He was as much trapped in his own mind as the little house. At the moment they seemed to be at the same state of decay. Not to mention his neglected stomach.

He went on like this until near sundown. He had been staring out of a crack in the door when he heard the sound of wood creaking behind him. He turned to see Saïx and Xemnas stand there in the middle of the room. It appeared as if they had materialized out of nowhere.

Marluxia couldn't help but stare. They both looked sleepy, with sleep-tousled hair, and Saïx yawned as he buttoned up his shirt. Marluxia figured the two of them probably slept beneath the large hatch in the floor. Did vampires really have coffins? Certainly, if they slept in such a place it would seem likely.

"Good morning," he said in a sarcastic tone as he leaned his back against the chest of drawers. He crossed his arms, and glowered at the two. He was hungry, and bored, both which he considered to be Xemnas' and Saïx' fault. The two didn't seem too concerned about his mood though.

"Xemnas, would you care to find something to eat while I go out?" Saïx asked, turned to his companion. Marluxia sent Saïx a long stare before the vampire caught on. "And something for our guest," he added with a stern face. Xemnas nodded, and now it was his turn to yawn. He was too tired to argue. After running a hand briefly through his hair, he straightened his clothes and glanced at Saïx, then vanished straight through the door.

There was a moment of silence between Marluxia and Saïx, before Marluxia broke it.

"Exactly what is it you are going to do?" he asked, looking at the vampire with curiosity. Saïx seemed to disregard him at first. He was picking up the casserole with the congealed stew, and seemed to be debating how best to get rid of it.

"Well," he said slowly, putting the casserole down on the oven again. "We, and Vexen as well, told you, did we not? Hunters. They have been after us our entire journey. A barrier we put up around us is the only thing keeping them at bay right now."

As Saïx explained, Marluxia's jaw clenched.

"You mean you are killing vampire hunters? And they are here? Right now? Right outside?"

The thought in itself was unnerving. What if Vexen was looking for him? What if he got in trouble? However, Saïx answered as if he had read Marluxia's thoughts.

"Yes. But as I said, the barrier will be keeping us safe. And there is no need for you to worry about Vexen either. He knows how to watch himself."

The last sentence was uttered with a quiet growl and a glare at the casserole before Saïx turned around.

"That man will not come and aid us. We know that much. And so do you. You also saw how Xemnas returned yesterday," he said. Marluxia could detect a faint desperation in Saïx' voice that he hadn't heard before, and he didn't know what to reply. Saïx sounded almost as if he had been… let down, perhaps?

"If this goes on, they will kill us in a few weeks," Saïx continued. It was impossible to say whether he was still talking to Marluxia or was thinking out loud. "Xemnas comes back in worse shape every time. Two vampires can't stand up to that many skilled hunters," he muttered. His eyes narrowed, before he pressed them shut and let out an enraged cry. Marluxia had to duck not to get a facefull of stew as the casserole was hurled across the room. It hit the wall with a loud clang before landing on the floor. Black, sticky matter was spread out across half of the wall.

Marluxia could nothing but stare at Saïx. He hadn't been there for more than one and a half day, but he hadn't thought Saïx was one to loose his temper like this. It was frightening, to see the vampire's livid expression, as he stood bent over the oven, clutching its sides while he fought for control again. It took almost five minutes before he managed to look up at Marluxia again, with a strained grimace on his face.

"The vampire race is dying, _we_ are dying. And Vexen could not care less," he said in a soft hiss. "Soon we will be too weak, and there will be a war that we can't win."

"You don't know that," Marluxia tried to reason, but his voice was weak. Saïx' grimace however turned into a mix of desperation and amusement.

"I _do_ know, because I have _seen_ it. I am precognitive. A diviner, if you will."

"You mean…" Marluxia wasn't sure if he heard this right. "… You can tell the future?"

And to think Vexen had made him struggle with his belief in God, he thought bitterly. Saïx' laugh tore him out of his thoughts though.

"I am no seer. It is, how to explain it, like _remembering_ the future, the opposite of flashbacks. Though, it is difficult to understand it fully, and put things in context. However, I do understand a battle scene," he said. His fingers twitched lightly as he let go of the oven, finally. "Vexen let us all down," he said quietly. He glanced up at Marluxia again, and made a grimace. "Can you not see it? He is running away like a coward to save his own hide!"

Marluxia stiffened, before he looked away with a faint blush tinting his cheeks. If Vexen was a coward, what was he? He could briefly recall the time they walked down to the beach near the castle, and wolves had attacked them. Vexen had been so calm, while Marluxia had been too scared to move.

"He's no coward," he said, and shook his head. "Selfish, maybe, but if he cared about the war, he would have joined you."

"Stop acting as if you know him," Saïx spat. "He is scared. He is _terrified_, for his own life, and for the lives of those around him. He is too scared to loose the people around him to even try to protect them."

"I've known him for almost a year," Marluxia exclaimed. He felt his cheeks heat from anger, and maybe embarrassment. He didn't seem to have impressed Saïx though. There was even something gloating in the vampire's tone as he spoke next.

"And how much of that year did you actually spend with Vexen?" he asked, and smirked at Marluxia who was near fuming again.

"Let's just drop this," he growled, with great difficulty. He was tired of having his relationship with Vexen picked on. He was tired of being criticised for the way he had handled the situations Vexen had put him in, and he was positively tired of thinking about Vexen in general. It just made him sad. Vexen should have been there by now and saved him. "Weren't you going to fight those hunters?" he remarked, and shot Saïx a dark look.

The vampire was as unfazed as ever.

"I agree. You will find out of it soon enough," he said, and stepped past Marluxia, towards the door. "Xemnas should be back soon, but I suggest you go to sleep either way. He will wake you if he has food for you."

"Fine," Marluxia replied, attempting to sound stubborn. He didn't want to get along with Saïx. Not Xemnas either. They were monsters. He had to remember that. Hadn't he seen it himself? Vexen's memories of how they slaughtered his family?

However, a little voice in the back of Marluxia's head reminded him that they were vampires, just like Vexen. Just because he hadn't seen it didn't mean Vexen hadn't done the same. Marluxia had been there when he killed that woman in the park. Marluxia himself had nearly killed her little sister, and he had also seen Vexen kill the woman he had brought along to the castle.

Marluxia sauntered back to his corner, and sank down against the wall with a heavy sigh. Things would have been so much easier if he hadn't fallen in love with Vexen, even more so if Vexen didn't love him, and if they never met. But that wasn't what he wished for, was it? It couldn't be. He loved Vexen after all.

Marluxia was too tired and hungry to think of it any further. It wasn't long until he was curled up on the floor, drifting in and out of sleep. He was too exhausted to actually _stay_ awake, but his churning stomach kept waking him up again. He very nearly jumped to his feet as he heard Xemnas returning.

The elder vampire looked nearly as tired as he was, with ruffled hair and clothes, and half a deer swung over his shoulder. There was a heavy thud as he dropped the carcass on the floor.

"There is a knife on the table and a pan next to the oven. Saïx and I drained it from blood back in the forest," he said shortly before he sat down by the table. Marluxia looked over at the dead thing in distaste. He was rather fond of animals, and found it a good thing that the head and most of the front of the body were missing, making it a bit less personal, so to say. He was simply too hungry to pass the chance, even if he found it disgusting. He got up and grabbed the knife from the table, without looking at Xemnas, and clutched it tightly in his hand. This was why he had always bought dried or salted meat, already parted from the markets.

Xemnas kept an eye on him as he kneeled down next to the carcass, and tried to decide on where to start. He had hardly ever seen a dead animal at this size, and it was obvious on him. It didn't take long before Xemnas was kneeling down next to him. The vampire snatched the knife out of Marluxia's hands with an annoyed huff, and made quick work of it. Marluxia could only stare, and tremble as the skin was removed, and Xemnas sliced out some chunks of meat, handing them to him.

It was difficult not to burn it. The oven really wasn't made for cooking at all. At least it didn't taste too badly even if it was charred, Marluxia concluded as he ate away. He didn't have knife and fork suited for eating, and he was sure that if he hadn't been so hungry, he would have found the whole meal rather grotesque. He licked his fingers free of blood and ash as the last pieces of meat were consumed, and leaned heavily on the table to regard Xemnas. The vampire was sitting across the table to him, staring towards the door while he tapped his fingers against the table. He was waiting for Saïx, Marluxia figured, and yawned. Well _he_ certainly wasn't staying up any longer. He was stuffed, and could hardly notice the smell of blood any longer. The fire in the oven was crackling merrily and keeping the room decently warm, and he was fairly content. All he missed was a thick blanket to wrap himself in. He knew they had no such thing though, and knew he would just have to do with the floor. He stood, and stretched.

"Thank you for the meal. I'm going to bed," he said shortly.

And that was more or less how the next three days went. Marluxia went to sleep in the little corner of his after what he deemed a savage meal, only to wake up as Xemnas or Saïx returned from fighting the hunters, in various bloody and dishevelled states. They would treat their wounds and go to bed, leaving Marluxia to wander around in the room and do nothing for a whole day. He had figured that Xemnas and Saïx slept somewhere underneath that hatch, but he had never seen them actually _going_ to bed.

Daytime was the worst though. He was left all alone with nothing to do but to think. The conversations he had with Xemnas and Saïx were what usually ran through his head, when they had been talking about Vexen. He really couldn't think about anything else. Again, his faith was wavering. He had been held captive there for four days, and there wasn't a trace of the other. Had Vexen been hurt so badly, or did he simply not care?

Marluxia was in despair. They were lovers, right? So why did he doubt Vexen this much?

Another two days went by like this. He grew used to sleeping on the floor and eating nothing but either raw or charred meat. He was surprised at how well he adapted. His sleeping pattern was slowly adjusting itself towards that of Xemnas' and Saïx' too. Even if he didn't like the two they certainly were better company than his own thoughts, which had started to become self-destructive by now. Being alone wasn't healthy for him, and even if he was up at night more than at day now, he didn't see much of the two.

Marluxia was alone, and sad. The other two seemed to notice.

It was early morning about halfway through his second week there that Saïx finally let Marluxia outside. It took Saïx quite a bit of effort to push the old chest of drawers aside and wrench the door open.

"Do _not_ under any circumstances leave the field. The barrier was put up just around the edge of the forest. We can't risk anything," he said as they got out, but Marluxia was too busy to look out over the landscape to listen. He breathed in deeply, and filled his lungs with fresh air before he sagged, and fell onto his knees in the grass. It was damp from the grey morning fog that drifted about, but it just reminded him of how filthy he was. It felt like ages since he had a decent bath.

For a moment he just sat there, with closed eyes, and let his hands run through the grass. There was a small smile on lips. He was pale, and tired, but the sharp, cold air rustled through his hair, and brought back some of the energy he had lost to the dark and filthy room he had spent the last days in. He could smell rain in the air. Autumn was drawing closer.

Eventually, he opened his eyes again to take a closer look on his surroundings, and see where he was. Wide, long fields with tall grass lay before him. Small paths had been made here and there, where people had walked and trampled down all the vegetation, but the rest of the grass would probably reach him to his waist. Rows on rows of pine trees ran like a great wall all along the outskirt of the fields. Marluxia could also see quite a lot of sunflowers, tall and strong reaching up towards the sky here and there at the edge of the forest, along with assorted wildflowers.

A grey, golden veil seemed to obscure the whole world, as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the tops of the pine trees, and shone through the morning mist that was slowly diminishing. Marluxia sighed contently, before he stood and brushed off his knees. He then looked back and was surprised at what he saw. A giant scots pine lay halfway uprooted, with those large roots reaching out in every direction. It was underneath these roots that the small hut, or shed to be more descriptively accurate, had been built. The top of the pine had been broken off by lightning many years ago, and was left as a few charred bits of wood at the forest edge right behind the hut.

It all melted together nicely with the nature. No one who didn't know the hut was actually there wouldn't be able to distinguish it from the earth and roots that that covered nearly everything but for the door.

"Is there a pond or a lake nearby?" he mumbled. "I need a bath."

He looked intently up at Saïx, who furrowed his brows.

"There is a small lake, but it lies a little deeper into the forest. It's far too close to the hunters at the moment. I reckon it will be safer in a couple of days."

"Why do _I_ have to look out for the hunters?" Marluxia protested. "That simply doesn't make sense, I am still a human after all."

Saïx lips tugged into a rather cruel smirk.

"After your endeavours with Vexen? I doubt even the most considerate of hunters would let you live," he said. Marluxia felt a chill run down his back. The hunters couldn't tell if a vampire had… _tainted_ a mortal, could they?

"You know, you might want to practice a bit more caution the next time," Saïx went on, and to Marluxia's relief; "someone saw you assisting Vexen with the murder of those two sisters, and that someone just so happened to be a vampire hunter."

The look Saïx offered Marluxia was one of great annoyance, and perhaps even disgust. Marluxia on the other hand was glad that he hadn't been right on his first guess. He didn't want anyone else to know what he shared with Vexen. Although Xemnas and Saïx seemed to have realized rather quickly, it was too precious to him to flaunt about.

"So. Because I assisted a vampire, they want me dead too?" Marluxia murmured, once again sliding his fingers through the grass with half lidded eyes.

"As long as you stay around us, I suppose, yes," Saïx replied. He sat down on one of the larger roots, and leaned his face in his palms as he watched the sun slowly rise over the treetops. Most of the fog had lifted already.

"In that case, that barrier you keep talking about… It's not to keep me inside, but to keep the hunters _out_side, isn't it?" Marluxia asked. Although Saïx looked uncomfortable at first, he nodded. "And I would be able to walk right through it, from the inside, wouldn't I?" Marluxia went on.

Again, Saïx nodded.

"However, this would result in a most painful death, as you would be trapped between a pack of volatile hunters and a barrier that keeps anyone from entering. And of course, Xemnas and I would have to track you down, should you against all odds actually_ manage_ to get past the hunters, which is highly unlikely."

Marluxia let out a small sigh, and glanced down at his hands. He was filthy, and tired, and he was living like an animal. He had never asked Vexen for this. No one had told him that accepting Vexen's love included a not quite optional kidnapping, along with a heap of other problems.

"When can I go home?" he asked in defeat. "If I do what everyone tells me, will things go back to normal?"

Saïx looked up from picking his nails, and sent Marluxia an odd look.

"Normal? As in, like it was before you met Vexen?"

The vampire laughed. It was a short laugh, more like a bark, but it was a laugh either way. "Even if you did part with him, and never saw vampires again, are you sure you could forget about any of us?"

"I could," Marluxia said stubbornly. "I have a life of my own. I can… I can say goodbye to Vexen. Put things behind me."

Saïx shook his head, and slid down from the root to land gracefully on his feet again. He crossed his arms, and moved in a circle around the sitting form of Marluxia, and made a face as if he was in deep thought.

"I do wonder," he said, in his usual dispassionate tone. "If I decided to leave Xemnas, would it make me less of a vampire?" he asked out to thin air. "If you decided you wouldn't want to mourn your parents, would that make you forget about them? Or, even better! If everyone stopped treating you like a child, will that make you more of an adult? All hypothetically of course."

Marluxia glowered up at Saïx, and felt his stomach churn.

"I am going to take a walk. If you can't be serious, I have better things to do," he said, and got up. He pushed past Saïx, who was jeering at him quite openly now.

"You can walk away from me, Marluxia, but you won't be able to run away from your problems," the vampire called after him. Marluxia didn't want to listen, but the words rang in his ears for a long while. Saïx' words were true, and that realization just made him even more frustrated as he waded through the tall grass.

Everything had been just _fine_ before Xemnas and Saïx came into the picture and started to say all these reasonable things. It occurred to him that Vexen of course had only seen their relationship from the angle he wanted to see it from, as had Marluxia. It had worked out too, in the end at least. Vexen was supposed to change him, and they would live happily together. Of course, that was when Xemnas and Saïx forced their way into this mess and made him realize that turning to a vampire wasn't the answer. Marluxia felt just about ready to give up. He had two very bad options, which he most likely quite soon would have to choose between, and everyone seemed to have their mind set on making him painstakingly aware of this. He really had to congratulate them on a job well done.

The sun had reached above the treetops now, and even the mild breeze that was rustling through the grass had become too warm for comfort. Marluxia kept walking though, pushing the grass aside with his hands. He could hear the sound of water flowing, and the thought of being able to wash, at least his face was enough to keep him going. Xemnas had brought him some in a casserole every second day or so, which meant lukewarm water one day, and quite disgusting water with an aftertaste of earth the day after. He was more like an afterthought to the two vampires, but he _was_ provided for, and supposed it could have been worse.

He couldn't wait to get away from them though. He wasn't thankful for anything. He didn't have to be. The fact was, even if this was manageable, he had been kidnapped. It could _always_ get worse though, and even when this wasn't true; it was at least a comforting thought, in Marluxia's opinion.

Finally, he reached a small creek that ran just along the forest edge. It wasn't much, but he figured it would have to do, and so he dropped down in the grass between some tall sunflowers. He filled his palms with water from the frigid little creek, and splashed it in his face.

Clearing his thoughts was easier said than done, he realized.

He cleaned his face, hands and arms, before he seated himself on a tree stump right next to the creek and dipped his bare feet in the icy cold water. He shuddered, and smiled. It would soon be fall, and after fall came winter. It was with the snow that Vexen first came to him. It had all been exciting and innocent back then, for a while at least. Marluxia found himself wondering when Vexen had decided that he was more than simple prey. He just hoped Vexen had fallen in love with him before they became intimate.

He didn't want to think that Vexen had abused him. Then again, Vexen wouldn't have violated him if he loved him, would he? Marluxia felt his heart sinking, as his train of thoughts carried on like this. In the end, he was just being used by Xemnas and Saïx, and maybe even Vexen.

Sighing, he got up, and was about to turn back when he heard distant voices, and froze in his tracks. Those weren't Xemnas' or Saïx'. They were coming from the forest. He peered in between the dark trunks on the other side of the creek, and listened intently. He could hear several men talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Straining his eyes, he could make out faint silhouettes moving around behind some trees.

Swallowing thickly, he slowly stepped back. Those had to be hunters, he figured. If they wanted to kill him too, he had to be more careful. He was too close to the barrier. The hunters couldn't possibly be more than ten metres away.

Marluxia backed off until he could no longer hear the voices, then turned and sprinted back to the hut. His heart was hammering in his chest. Someone really wanted him dead and it was his entire fault. He had killed that little girl by his own free will.

He was a murderer.

Marluxia just couldn't shake that thought off. Too lost in his contemplations, he stayed inside the next two days. He didn't talk to Xemnas or Saïx. He didn't notice they were worrying over him either. It took Saïx several attempts to make him look up and reply to him.

"What do you want?" Marluxia muttered. He glowered up at Saïx dispassionately. The vampire's expression was a combination of annoyance and surprise. He clearly wasn't used to see Marluxia behave like that. Snorting softly, Marluxia leaned his cheek against the wall, and stared at his feet.

"The hunters have moved camp," Saïx huffed. "I figured you wanted that bath. The lake is just north of here. I trust you can keep yourself on the safe side of the barrier without me there to watch your back."

"I prefer bathing without spectators," Marluxia muttered dryly. He got to his feet, ignoring Saïx' venomous glare as he dragged himself out of the hut. It was just after sundown, and the red sheen that still tinted the horizon made it easy to navigate. Marluxia turned left, along a small path that wormed its way through the grass. It led him out on a longer, narrower field, with grass so tall that he could barely glance over it if he walked on tiptoe. It probably hadn't seen a farmer or a cow in many years. The path didn't seem to be as much used here either. It led in under some large trees, and Marluxia was just waiting to feel something that indicated he had crossed this barrier that Saïx always talked about. He hadn't found the lake just yet though, and so he walked on. However, he didn't have to go too far.

The trees were now close enough to be a decent forest all around him, and it was quite dark. Everything melted together with the shadows of the night sky, and Marluxia didn't notice he had reached his goal before he saw the reflection of sharp white moonlight dancing over the dark waters of a small lake. It was in a clearing, with only a small riverbank separating the water edge from the trees on Marluxia's side. There seemed to be a bit more grass on the other side though.

Furrowing his brows, Marluxia squinted to try and get a better look. It all seemed so oddly familiar. Something was wrong though.

Slowly, he glanced down at the ground he stood on. It was firm and dry beneath his bare feet, as he was still standing between the trees and not on the riverbank itself. As his eyes were slowly adjusting to the light, he could see small dips in the earth, made some time the ground had still been moist from the river. The water level had probably decreased from then. The marks seemed to be footprints from a large dog, or a...

"Wolf," Marluxia murmured. It all fitted so nicely, didn't it? Being separated from Vexen and end up here again. Only this time he had been taken away against his will, and this time he was on the _other_ side of that same river. His eyes widened as he realized this, and he didn't dare look up at first. He was standing on the very spot where he saw Vexen in the shape of a wolf. On the other side of this lake lay the small village, and Vexen's castle. Why had Xemnas and Saïx taken him here? It was right under Vexen's nose, surely Vexen would be able to sniff out his sire.

Maybe this was meant to happen though. Maybe he would find Vexen here like Vexen had found him back then?

Marluxia held his breath as he looked up, and he swore he could have died of fright.

There, on the other riverbank, sitting in the grass just at the edge of the water was a little boy. He was staring right at Marluxia with one clear, blue eye, as a spiky mess of steel blue hair obscured the other one. A white wolf was lying by his side, with its head resting in his lap. Its coat was bloodstained and ruffled, and the deathly pale hands that slowly stroked the soft fur were just as stained. The boy was smiling at Marluxia though. A slim smile that fitted his sharp face. There were bloodstains on his cheek, and his eyes were rimmed with red. The only sound Marluxia could hear was the faint whimpering from the wolf, so loud and clear, as if he was standing right next to it. All other sounds seemed to have been turned off, and were but a teeming silence. Then he heard the boy's soft cooing noises as he stroked the wolf over its head, soothing it.

Marluxia had to draw his breath, and with a blink of his eyes both the boy and the wolf was gone.

Marluxia was once again alone by the lake, horrified and trembling.


	10. Immortal Blood

The stars were missing. That was Vexen's first thought when he looked up at the black void above him. It took a moment to realize that it was a ceiling in dark stone. As he shifted, he could hear the rustling sound of thick, crisp linen sheets around him. It felt so very wonderful against his skin after all the months out in the wilderness. He felt oddly _clean_. His golden hair, which he remembered to have been tangled and filthy, was fanned out on the large pillow, smooth as silk once more.

It was such a delightful feeling, to be able to lie there, warm and comfortable without a single care in the world. He didn't know where he was, how he had gotten there, or what was going to happen. He was completely distanced from all his troubles for the first time in two years.

Naturally, it didn't last for long. He glanced down at the pure, white sheets and was painfully reminded of the clothes his daughters had worn when he last saw them. White and, in the bitter end, stained with blood. Curling his fingers in the sheets, he was overcome by sadness once more. For a moment, he replayed the events of that fateful night in his head, until a voice broke his train of thoughts:

"You are awake."

Vexen squinted, then sat up to look around. It took a moment to spot the owner of the voice, as the whole room was in that same smooth, cold black stone, as was all the furniture, and the stranger was dressed up in long, elegant robes, also in black. A silver belt, rings, wristbands and choker were what made out his lean frame, along with his snow-white complexion. A steel blue mess of spiky hair hid one of his bright blue eyes.

Vexen stared at him, noting the high collar and the long cape that pooled out on the floor. The stranger was dressed up as if he was some sort of royalty, and yet he had he face and body of a boy.

"Who…"

"Zexion. Lord of all vampires, Overlord, if you will, and master of the Sanctuary."

Vexen stared for a moment longer, then snorted.

"You are not my Lord," he muttered under his breath. The boy arched one brow, and moved a few steps closer to Vexen's bed.

"We found you wandering around in the wilderness, took you in, cleaned you and dressed your wounds. I believe, as long as you stay here, I am your Lord as much as anyone's. Did no one teach you to respect your elders?"

"You are hardly even…"

Vexen's voice trailed off, as what the boy had actually said sank in. "Damned bloodsucker," he growled. "What do you want with me?"

Zexion just smirked, ever so persistently.

"It is not what I want, but what you _need_. If you hate your own kin, how are you supposed to survive eternity? As the vampire Overlord, it is my duty to help you out of your misery."

"I do not need your empty promises," Vexen said flatly, and got out of bed, snatching his clothes from a side table. "No matter how much _you_ will gain on this," he added, while dressing.

"It is as much profit for me as a healing process for you."

Vexen buttoned up his shirt, and ran a hand through his hair before looking back at Zexion.

"The only help I need is to find the door out."

"There is no doubt about that," Zexion replied, now looking truly pleased. "There is no door out from this castle. The only way to pass the gates is by magic. You can either let me teach you, or stay here till you die." There was a small pause, during which Zexion's smirk simply widened. "I correct myself. That would be… ah, throughout eternity."

That was how it all started, how Vexen forced himself to put his past behind him and live on. Because of the boy he came to hate as much as rely on, but it was so very long ago. He had recalled the memory in a dream, and had awakened with a jolt. Now he was simply confused. The last year had been so difficult. If his great grandsire was to interfere as well, nothing could turn out to the better.

_"I was the one who created Xemnas. I believe you would say that your family's death and your own fate is partly my fault, but man and vampire alike should know that fate is a cruel master to whom we all abide to."_

Vexen had never forgotten those words. Especially had he recalled them when Marluxia requested him to help revenge his dead parents. Vexen still wondered whether it had been the right decision, now that Marluxia once again was gone. It had all been going so well. They had been lovers, hadn't they? For a short while, and if so, they were still. Marluxia had to be alive. He was the bait.

As much as Vexen knew he was walking right into a trap, he had spent the last weeks searching for Marluxia. He had sensed Xemnas and Saïx' presence close by several times, but he couldn't tell exactly where they were. They had probably put up a barrier to hide within. What ever it was, it made every search fruitless. He couldn't let the same happen again though. He couldn't loose another loved one.

He curled his fingers in the white silk sheets he lay in, and buried his face deeper into the pillow. It was the bed Marluxia had, when he stayed at the castle. Why hadn't he asked Marluxia to share the master bedroom with him? What had he expected? That Marluxia would drive a stake through his heart while he slept? Maybe. Maybe that was what Marluxia would have done. Back then at least. It would have been a good way to go, Vexen thought bitterly. Having his soul salvaged by the very person he had tainted so badly.

He sat up, and ran his hand over the sheets. Marluxia's scent was long since gone, replaced by his own. He had spent so many nights in that bed after Marluxia first ran away. It was all like Zexion once told him in an attempt to make him look a bit further than his own sorrows. _'Loosing your loved ones to death is nothing against watching your loved one loosing their love for you.'_

Rather than pitying himself further, Vexen got up, and straightened out his clothes. There was no proof that Marluxia did not care for him. No more than the other way around, at any rate. Finding Marluxia was first priority. Speculating further on the matter wouldn't gain anyone, and after all… One last search wouldn't harm anyone. There weren't many places he _hadn't_ looked.

Marluxia waded out into the dark water with streaks of tears down his cheeks. His clothes became soaked and heavy, and he called out Vexen's name with desperation. He couldn't swim. It was one great fight against the masses of water once it reached above his elbows. Soon he was coughing and spluttering to keep it out of his lungs. Thankfully, even as it reached above his head, it wasn't too deep, and he could kick out against the bottom to resurface. His clothes were dragging him down though, and it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Veh, Vex… Vexen!"

Hardly able to speak, as he was near suffocating, he still called out to the other, even if he couldn't see him. It had only been a brief second, but he was sure the wolf he had seen on the other side of the lake was Vexen. He had to make sure, and he was almost halfway through the lake now. Just a little longer, and the water would grow shallower.

It was then he heard it. The faint but familiar voice that called back for him. Marluxia felt a jolt of relief, and struggled more vigorously against the water.

"Vexen! I'm here!" he gasped, and spat out water, but it was slowly getting shallower now. Vexen emerged from between the trees on the bank before him, disheveled and distressed, but looking unharmed compared to what Marluxia had seen. He caught sight of Marluxia, who was calling out for him again, and didn't hesitate to throw himself out in the water and wade out to meet him. He grabbed Marluxia by his upper arms, and hauled him up towards the edge of the water. As soon as the water was below his knees, Marluxia threw himself at Vexen, and hugged him so tightly that they toppled over and fell back into the water with a loud splash.

"I was so worried you wouldn't come!" Marluxia cried out, and clung desperately onto Vexen's waist. Vexen propped himself up on one elbow, and hugged Marluxia with the other arm. He seemed intent on holding Marluxia close and make sure he was all in one piece before saying anything more.

"I missed you so much," he murmured, and kissed the top of Marluxia's head. "I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. Xemnas and Saïx, where are they? Did they hurt you?"

Marluxia shook his head. "They were nice enough," he said, waving the question off before he pulled Vexen up into a more proper kiss. He had completely forgotten about the barrier, but absently figured Vexen had found a way through. Now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Vexen kissed him back, and laid his arms gently around his hips in a loose hug. Marluxia nearly purred, and licked Vexen's lips before kissing him again, more fiercely. Vexen however, pulled them both to their feet again.

"We need to get back to the castle," he said, and smiled down at Marluxia as he stroked his cheek fondly. Marluxia nuzzled into the hand, but then pulled away as a cold shudder ran through him. He had already made his decision though. He wasn't going to hesitate again.

"I… I have to go home," Marluxia murmured. He looked up at Vexen with a pained expression; saw the confusion in the vampire's eyes.

"Of course. There are hunters nearby, we can't…"

"No, Vexen. What I mean is, I have to go home to Paris. Without you. I can't stay with you."

There were tears in Marluxia's eyes as he spoke, and even more so as he saw Vexen's smile falter. "I, I _want_ to, but _look_ at me!" he exclaimed. "I can't handle this. I'm not fit for fighting, or killing. I couldn't even kill that girl at the bridge, and now the hunters are after me for it anyway!"

"But…"

Vexen seemed unable to find words, and he reached out to caress Marluxia's cheek, then changed his mind and took a step back instead. Marluxia wasn't completely wrong in his observation of the other's trembling hands.

"And that is all there is to it?" Vexen asked, appearing to be struggling to keep his calm. "You will simply call it off, as soon as we finally are together again?"

Tears stained Marluxia's cheeks now, and he stepped after the other to cup his cheeks in his hand.

"It's not that I don't love you," he mumbled, and looked up into Vexen's face. That hurt expression, it made his gut twist. "I just wouldn't make a good vampire, and… Well, you don't deserve to watch your loved ones die again."

Marluxia wavered as he saw Vexen's indeterminable face, saw his eyes glaze over with red. There was no yelling, no violence this time. Vexen wasn't angry with him, just sad. Things had changed between them. But it just wasn't enough.

"Please, Vexen. I can't stand seeing you like this," Marluxia said, and as Vexen leaned lightly against one of his hands to feel his touch, he was trembling from top to toe, and so was his voice. "But I don't have what it takes to become a vampire, and I don't want you to see me wither away either."

Vexen took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"I should not have loved you in the first place," he said quietly, and slowly tore himself away from Marluxia's hands, turning away. Marluxia opened his mouth to say something, anything, but again he faltered. It was better this way. Even if Vexen's word stung worse than anything, even if Vexen was so badly hurt… Marluxia couldn't help the small whimper that passed his lips as Vexen left him. The air around him seemed heavy, and if his eyes weren't betraying him again, the grass was wilting where Vexen crossed it. The vampire halted just at the edge of the forest to glance back, still dripping wet, and now with a streak of blood down one of his cheeks.

It still wasn't too late to change it, a voice in the back of Marluxia's head told him, but he couldn't get himself to say anything. Was it really less than five minutes since they had been kissing and holding onto each other? Why did he have to ruin that? He just stared back at Vexen, where the vampire stood framed by the tall trees, and the darkness behind them. Dead leaves flittered down from the branches above him, and caught in his hair. And then he turned away and was gone.

Marluxia dropped to his knees, trembling. He wouldn't ever see Vexen again, he realized. It was all over. He could go home, go back to his own life.

He began crying. His whole body shook with the force of his sobs. _What_ life was there to return to without Vexen? Marluxia felt as if he couldn't ever love anyone the way he had Vexen. But Vexen said it himself. They weren't meant to be. So he would just have to be alone for the rest of his life, wouldn't he?

His sobs calmed down after a while, and turned into silent tears. His face was wet, and his eyes were sore, surely he hadn't cried so hard in his whole life, he thought. Thinking it over, it was silly. He would do anything for Vexen, even kill, so why was that question about eternity so difficult?

It couldn't be what was left of his faith, could it? It wasn't as if God had helped him through the difficult times. Maybe now that Vexen was out of the picture, he could redeem himself.

Marluxia took a deep, shaky breath, and got back onto his feet. He hadn't expected Vexen would help him back home after all this, but that didn't help his situation. He was soaked, both with water and tears, and had no means of getting home. The hunters were still a problem. He would simply have to ask Xemnas and Saïx. It wasn't as if he was of any interest now that Vexen wasn't even talking to him.

That thought stung. A lot. He wiped away some more tears, and looked out over the lake. He wouldn't try crossing that again. He would simply have to try and get around it, now that he actually had the time. After wiping his face once more, Marluxia sauntered around the edge of the lake, and slipped through the trees. He didn't want to take the path, in case he saw Vexen again. Besides, it would be too much of a detour. The walk seemed like one endless sigh though, until he heard a loud, sharp noise, yelped, and fell back.

He groaned, and slowly picked himself up from between the tree roots that covered the ground. He looked around to see what it was that he ran into, but saw nothing but trees. He furrowed his brows, and slowly reached out to search through the empty air in front of him. The sound came again; only not as loud, and some invisible force pushed his hand back.

He went pale as he realized that this had to be the barrier, and he was on the outside of it. Oh, now he was in trouble. If he didn't find the village soon, the hunters would get him. He had probably crossed it on his way over the lake, though how he had managed _that_ without realizing was a mystery to him. What to do now though?

Marluxia's lip quivered, and he sat down on a tree root with slumped shoulders. He began to sob again. Sharp, dry sobs that made it hard to breathe. He wasn't sure why, it just felt good. He didn't know what else to do either. Xemnas and Saïx wouldn't bother to look for him now, would they? As it was, he just kept going until a voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"Hey you."

Marluxia gasped, and covered his mouth with his hands. He was afraid to look up. It didn't sound like Xemnas or Saïx, and definitely not Vexen. This voice was way younger.

"I'm talking to you here," the voice went on, and Marluxia was overshadowed by a scrawny figure. Marluxia looked up, and saw sea green eyes glinting down at him. It was a young male with spiky, red hair, and a heavy crossbow rested over his shoulder. It was loaded with silver arrows. A hunter. He had leather armour and a silver short sword as well, there was no mistaking it. Marluxia could have died right there.

"W-what?" he yelped, nearly falling over.

"You didn't see some man with silver hair around, did you?" the hunter asked. Marluxia swallowed thickly, staring at him with wide eyes. The hunter seemed so… young. He had a sharp, pale face, and tattoos on his cheeks. He had thought they looked more savage, but apparently not. Could it be that the hunter didn't recognize him?

"No," Marluxia stammered. "No, not at all."

"Really, because he's… wait, _you_…!"

Marluxia pushed himself back just in time to avoid one of those silver arrows. It hit the tree root he had been sitting on with a thud, and Marluxia darted off as soon as he could scramble to his feet. He _had_ been recognized, and now the hunter was chasing after him, shouting for him. Marluxia was already tired and panting. He didn't know where he was heading either, and before he knew it, he had run out on a clearing, right into an intimidating man with an eye patch. He saw the guns in the man's belt, and didn't hesitate before turning and scooting over the clearing, past a few tents and a fireplace.

"What are you standing there for? That's the one!"

Marluxia heard the hunter from before yelling, and he sped up, vanishing between the trees at the other side of the clearing before the second hunter could draw his weapons. As he sprinted through the forest it wasn't hard to hear them though. Behind him, branches broke and crackled, and he could hear them shouting and cursing. Marluxia, thank gods, was faster at maneuvering between the trees, and it wasn't long until he was out of the forest, wading through the tall, damp grass of a meadow. It smelled of rain. If only it had been tall enough to hide in, he could have gotten away easily, he thought bitterly. If he didn't get help, he was going to die. Turning on his heel, he headed along the forest edge back towards the lake. He could taste blood in his mouth, but didn't stop. Maybe Vexen was still there. Maybe it would all be fine.

He slipped in the wet grass, but was able to catch himself on his hands and stumble back up to keep running. He could hear the shouts from the hunters behind him, his chest and side was aching, but he kept running, up a steep hill, towards the lake. He had to find Vexen, or Saïx and Xemnas. If only Vexen had taken him along, he'd be safe now. If he hadn't been so stupid he'd be safe, in Vexen's arms, far way from all this.  
Marluxia's eyes were watering, nearly blinding him, but he was very able to see the tall spire at the top of the hill: a church spire. Thank gods. The hunters wouldn't dare harm him inside a church, would they? He gasped for air, and struggled for the last few metres up to the building, and threw himself at the doors. Arrows were soaring around his head, digging into the wood, and he wrenched them open, slamming them shut behind him. He needed somewhere to hide.  
Wide-eyed and exhausted, he looked around, heard the muffled thuds of arrows hitting the church doors, before he dived into the confession booth by the end of the left aisle. He slumped against the wall, and held both hands in front of his mouth in an attempt to muffle his own sharp breathing.  
A few minutes passed, and the only sounds Marluxia heard was his own breathing and his pulse hammering in his ears, until he had calmed enough to hear a shifting in the priest's side of the booth. Marluxia froze. He had thought the entire church was empty.  
"I, I didn't mean to intrude," he stammered, hugging his knees to him. How long had it been since he was in a church last?  
A clear, blue eye appeared in the small window between the two booths.  
"No need to be worried. The church is open to anyone seeking comfort or sanctuary," a young voice said. Marluxia just furrowed his brows. He doubted any priest would say that if they knew about Vexen.  
"I shouldn't be here at all. I just..." Marluxia sighed quietly. "I just need a place to stay. I've done some horrible things; I've been through so much." He wiped his cheeks, and rested his chin against his knees.

"Too horrible for even God to forgive?"

Marluxia scrunched his nose up, and furrowed his brows. That wasn't something he had heard a priest say before.

"I loved someone I shouldn't have. But that's all over now."  
"Are we not all men of God?" the voice murmured. "To love is to love God, and God loves those who love him."  
"I…"  
For a brief second, the scenery around him flickered. Marluxia caught a glimpse of green grass and forest, and then the inside of the confession booth was back as if nothing had happened. It happened twice, and then the curtains to the booth fluttered as an arrow soared through them, and Marluxia yelped. It had missed him by inches. The next hit him straight in the shoulder, another two in his side. He fell over with a pained cry, and curled up in the wet grass, writhing in pain. He could hear the growls from a wolf, heard yelling and the sound of blades being swung. A fine drizzle of blood met his skin as a gruesome shriek tore through the cold air. He screamed again as something stabbed him, and his consciousness slipped. His vision went black, and everything became silent.

It felt like years passed. And yet, judging by his aching body it could hardly be more than a day. Yet as he woke up he was warm, and mercifully comfortable. The crisp, white linen sheets felt so wonderful against his skin. His clothes had been changed for a large, white shirt with a familiar and soothing scent. Once he understood that the scent was Vexen, a smile spread over his lips. He was back at the castle, he could tell, even without opening his eyes.  
Long, delicate fingers threaded gently through his hair, and he pressed his cheek against what could only be Vexen's hand. A thumb brushed fondly over his lips.  
"Vexen," he murmured quietly. There were still quite a bit of dried blood on his face and down his arm, but the wounds had been rinsed and treated. He squinted up into Vexen's face; saw his blurred contours and the flecks of light that reflected in his blond hair. Slowly he managed to make out Vexen's eyes; those beautiful green eyes that had mesmerized him for so long and now were glazed and red. Vexen's hand found his, and held it tightly. "I'm really back, aren't I?" he asked softly, squeezing Vexen's hand in return. He was lying in the guestroom bed. Oddly enough it had Vexen's scent. Or maybe he was just tired.  
"You are," Vexen whispered in return. "Your wounds should heal up soon. They are not that bad. I will bring you something warm to drink, you are cold as ice."  
Marluxia held Vexen back as the vampire tried to move.  
"Stay," he said, almost pleading. "You saved me, didn't you?"  
"I did," Vexen murmured after a moment. "I had to."  
He stood, and smoothed the sheets out over Marluxia's chest. "Sleep. Once you have healed I will arrange for you to get sent back to Paris."  
He didn't meet Marluxia's eyes, and Marluxia could painfully recall their encounter by the lake. Everything seemed a bit unclear still, but he could tell from Vexen's voice that he was hurt.  
"I'm going to miss you," Marluxia said weakly, and held onto Vexen's hand still. "I don't know if I can get used to being alone again."  
A finger was pressed to his lips as Vexen seated himself at the edge of his bed again, looking down at him with an unreadable expression.  
"It will all be fine," Vexen said, and attempted a smile, even if it was a pathetic attempt. "At least you will not have to worry about anyone drugging your tea again."  
There was a moment of silence, before Marluxia let out a small huff.  
"It was worse when you stole my shoes," he said reluctantly. "It was cold."  
"You were the one who wanted to wade in the first place."  
"You could have waited till summer to take me down there."  
"You ran away, remember?"  
They both fell silent again, not looking at each other. Marluxia sighed quietly, remembering it so well. That thing in Vexen's basement, it had been horrible. It hadn't been too hard to push out of his mind though. Now that he thought of it, it seemed as if his mind just shut down and pushed all the horrible details away. That thing in the basement, his parents…  
"You did follow me though. I saw you out by the lake, as a wolf."  
"I did not think you would recognize me," Vexen muttered. "I had to see you."  
"I was gone for half a year. I thought you forgot about me."  
"Not a chance," Vexen huffed. His expression softened a little, and he stroked Marluxia's cheek. "I thought about you every day, wondering why you ran away. I had only myself to blame though."  
Marluxia's cheeks went just a bit pink. He had done his best to forget about Vexen and get his own life. In the end, it hadn't worked out.  
"You were cruel."  
"I was."  
Vexen drew his hand back, and let it rest on his knee instead. "If I could undo it all now, I would."  
"What changed?" Marluxia wondered. It wasn't enough to just apologize. Vexen had been downright horrible at times. Marluxia found it hard to hate him for it though. Something had changed along the way.  
"I fell in love again. I forgot my own pain for once."  
"Your pain?" Marluxia asked.  
"Yes. My wife, my daughters," Vexen said quietly. "I never once stopped thinking about them. I wished so badly to be with them again I forgot how to live my own life. I thought I would never be happy again, but..."  
"I made you happy again," Marluxia finished for him, smiling a little. It felt as if they were back in his parents' house, lying together and talking, like they had done before Xemnas and Saïx found him.  
"Yes," Vexen said, snorting softly. "And even with all the disappointment we both had to deal with, the few happy moments we shared were worth it."  
"I'm going to miss you," Marluxia repeated quietly. There was a lump in his throat, but he kept his voice steady. This was not like back then. There would be no Xemnas and Saïx taking him away. It just didn't work out, did it?  
"I will miss you too," Vexen replied, finally meeting Marluxia's eyes properly. "Though, if you ever change your mind, you will know where to find me. I plan on leaving for Germany with Xemnas and Saïx next summer, but you can reach me by letters."  
Vexen hurried to say this last part; as if he was scared Marluxia would decline at once. Marluxia took a moment before he replied.  
"I'll think about it," he said. "I wouldn't mind keeping contact, if nothing else. I can't help but worry though; when you're letting those two drag you along."  
"I have nothing better to do," Vexen said with a light shrug. "I need to get out of France, and I doubt visiting my homeland will help much now."  
Marluxia nodded slowly, and they looked away once more. Nothing was said between them for another few minutes. Last time Marluxia rejected Vexen he had been violated and hurt. Now Vexen was silently moving on. Marluxia felt a sting of jealousy. Vexen's wife and children hadn't been forgotten for years and years. He still had feelings for Vexen. He loved him. What could he do though? There was no guarantee anything would be better now.  
"Would you ever hurt me again?" Marluxia whispered. Vexen shook his head.  
"I still love you. If I hurt you again, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."  
"Then..." Marluxia hesitated, wondering whether it would just make parting even more difficult. "Could I have one last kiss?"  
Vexen looked mildly surprised, and Marluxia went bright red.  
"It's just; should I fall for someone else one day I worry I'll just think about that one kiss we shared at the bridge, the first time anyone kissed me, and I'll think nothing else will measure up."  
"That is... a rather unrealistic way of thinking, is it not?" Vexen asked, but it was obvious from his small smile and pink tinted cheeks that he was a bit satisfied. Marluxia remained dead serious.  
"I don't care. I liked that kiss. And like any normal person in the middle of a break-up, I wonder if I'll ever be happy again."  
"You will," Vexen assured, and leaned inn a bit closer. "We both will."  
Marluxia wrapped his healthy arm around Vexen's neck, and pulled him down to meet his lips. That priest had been right, hadn't he? To love was to be loved by God, or whatever it was. He couldn't recall. The only thing that mattered right then was Vexen. It was always Vexen, always had been since they first met. Vexen was probably the greatest change to happen in his life, both for good and bad. Their lips parted, and Marluxia's eyes opened to look into Vexen's once more.

"How can you tell?" he murmured.

"I can't. You made me happy again though, after two hundred years of thinking I never would be," Vexen replied, with a wry smirk. "Though… If you should come to change your mind," he repeated. "I'll always love you."

"Idiot," Marluxia sighed. "I already did."

Nothing more was said, and they stayed like that, in each other's arms. Marluxia didn't regret anything, so he took it that it was the right choice. He had always regretted leaving Vexen. A long moment passed before either was willing to move, and then it was Vexen who shifted, sitting back against the headboard of the bed. He pulled Marluxia into his lap, wrapping the covers around him before he kissed his forehead.

"I love you, and I want you to stay with me forever," he said firmly. "But that is not a choice you need to take yet. I want…"

"Shut up and do it already," Marluxia broke him off. Vexen didn't move. He still looked uncertain. "Look, if I'm ever to make you happy permanently, this is the only way, and I don't want you to suffer any more. And it's bound to happen sooner or later anyway."

"If you say so," Vexen said, though Marluxia noticed he relaxed quite a bit. "I owe you," Vexen added, before he leaned in to press his lips against Marluxia's neck.

"Not a thing," Marluxia murmured, feeling his cheeks heat up as Vexen's teeth scraped against his skin. He fell silent, and wondered about what exactly he had agreed to. Stay with Vexen forever. Becoming a vampire. He supposed that was fair trade.

He cried out as Vexen's fangs dug into his neck, and his whole body jerked. He whimpered, and grabbed two fistfuls of Vexen's shirt as he felt that familiar feeling of blood leaving him. It happened faster this time, and he quickly began feeling dizzy, heard his own pulse hammering in his ears. Vexen's hair tickled against his face. He felt cold. His vision began to blur, but Vexen didn't pull away. He didn't stop. Marluxia was starting to panic. What if Vexen didn't love him and just said so to get all his blood willingly? No… That couldn't be.

Finally, Vexen pulled away and Marluxia gasped before slumping against him. His neck was still bleeding, and he felt the nightshirt was getting soaked, sticking to his skin. He could hardly move. Vexen turned him over, and even as his mind was fogged over rather badly, Marluxia saw Vexen's eyes as two green blurs before he felt the man's lips seal over his own. He was at the brink of death, and Vexen was kissing him, he thought. Was he going to die after all?

But when he let Vexen's tongue pry his lips apart, he tasted it. Blood flowed into his mouth, and he coughed in his surprise, getting quite a lot of it dribbling down his cheeks. _It just kept flowing_. Even in his current state he could tell Vexen had bit his own tongue. He caught the drift eventually though, and swallowed hard. His whole body trembled for a moment, and he thought he was about to gag. It had been good when he was simply licking the blood up in small amounts from Vexen's skin, but with such a lot at once, he didn't know what to do. But this was his lifeblood…

Once he had managed to swallow a few mouthfuls, he began to feel a prickling sensation in his fingertips. Vexen just kept feeding him, and he became aware of the vampire's arms wrapped tightly around his back, almost too tight. It didn't take long for the prickling to increase to an itch, and then turn to pain. It was as if his hands were burning and he cried out into Vexen's mouth, digging his nails into the man's back. Certainly his shirt would tear, but the only thing that concerned Marluxia was the pain. It had begun in his toes as well, and lights were erupting in front of his eyes. His teeth _ached_, and now the burning had reached his knees and elbows, although his skin appeared untouched in reality. The pain was inside him, killing him, and when it reached his chest he was sobbing and crying so hard there was no way Vexen could keep the kiss going.

As the pain filled his head, he could hear his own pulse hammering in his ears more loudly than ever. Though when the pain reached his heart, he writhed for a second, and then everything stopped as soon as it had begun. The sound of his pulse died away, and he felt wonderfully refreshed. The pain had stopped. _All_ the pain, including the pain in his side and arm. He slumped against Vexen, and groaned. He felt different. It wasn't just those sharp fangs that he managed to cut his tongue on the first thing he did. His mind seemed clearer, and his body lighter. Unless he was imagining it, his hair felt longer too, and his skin felt smoother. It was definitely paler.

"V-Vexen," he whimpered, before he looked up into Vexen's eyes. There was a great deal of blood around Vexen's mouth, and probably even more around Marluxia's, but what caught Marluxia's attention was the mild surprise in Vexen's expression. Another whimper had him torn out of the trance though, as Marluxia was trembling again. The pain was slowly returning. However, Vexen swiftly moved over and closed the curtains before it got bad.

"You are still very weak. You need to stay away from direct sunlight," he said, before he returned to Marluxia's side. "If it was midday, you wouldn't have been able to stand it at all."

"This is going to take some time to get used to, isn't it?" Marluxia muttered weakly. He was already on his way to crawl back under the sheets. He felt horrible. Looking at his hands was enough. Marluxia had always had short nails, worn down by gardening, but now he was close to calling it claws. His nails were long and sharp, though thankfully not abnormally so.

"Before anything, you are going to need to clean up," Vexen remarked. "As will I."

Marluxia rested for a few more minutes as Vexen drew them a bath. He took the time to get used to the new feelings. He noticed that his hearing had been enhanced quite a bit. He could hear the mice crawling inside the walls and on the floor above them. If he concentrated he was certain he could see tiny red dots scampering across the wall. It was probably their body warmth he detected. He pushed it out of his mind as Vexen returned, and he let the man lead him into the bathroom.

When he saw his own reflection in one of the mirrors there, he was more than a little shocked. His face was full of blood, and not just the blood smeared around his mouth. It was running down his cheeks like tears, and he could painfully recall having cried during the transformation. In addition, there was something different about his features. They seemed sharper, and more mature, and yet he hadn't really changed all that much physically. His skin was like ivory, pale and smooth, and his hair had a slightly more red flair to it. Not to mention it was thicker and smoother, like a mass of silk at touch. He glanced over at Vexen, who smiled at him, moving over to drape his arms around Marluxia's shoulders.

"You are beautiful," he murmured, kissing Marluxia's cheek. Marluxia didn't know what to say, whether he liked this. He _was_ beautiful, he could openly admit that himself, and he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"It's all going to be different now, isn't it?"

"Everything," Vexen whispered, pressing his lips to Marluxia's. "Now open your mouth and let me see."

Marluxia blinked, and it took a moment before he understood what Vexen meant. He snorted softly, and arched a brow.

"Say please," he murmured, smirking at his companion. He was just a bit flustered. It was nothing to be embarrassed over, but when Vexen asked like that…

"Fine," Vexen huffed, seizing Marluxia's chin. "Please, before I get mad."

Marluxia opened his mouth, going red as a smirk spread across Vexen's face. He felt the tip of a finger stroke against one of his new fangs, and he shivered.

"Virgin fangs. That really is a pretty sight," Vexen said.

"And the only thing virgin about me," Marluxia muttered as Vexen removed his hand.

"_I_ do certainly not mind. Anything done to you is entirely my fault either way," Vexen said quietly, and he kissed Marluxia once more, moving to straddle his waist with his hands. "We had good times too."

"We had," Marluxia confirmed, and lay his cheek on Vexen's shoulder with a small sigh. "From now on, everything will be good times, right?"

"Right," Vexen replied, and chuckled quietly.

They washed, and Vexen provided some new clothes for Marluxia. When they returned to the guestroom, the previously bloody sheets had been changed for new, clean ones. Marluxia wondered just how Vexen was able to do the housekeeping while occupied with everything else, vampyric powers or not. If _he_ could gain powers like that, it would make everything a lot easier. He didn't wonder for long however. Vexen had pushed him down on the bed before he could voice his thoughts, and he felt wonderfully giddy. Vexen's hands were all over him again, running over his shirt, under his shirt, and soon he had no shirt on at all. Eventually it was just he and Vexen, naked in bed, and they made love again.

Marluxia couldn't remember if it had ever felt so intense before. Perhaps it was his enhanced senses, or perhaps it was real love. Either way, he knew he wouldn't want to have missed a second of it, not for anything in the world. Vexen completed him, and he knew he didn't want anyone else. It didn't feel dirty or sinful any more. It felt _right_ for the first time, having Vexen's strong frame above him, around him and inside him all at once, making him squirm and gasp in delight. When they eventually were done, and he lay panting and sweaty by Vexen's side, he was truly happy. No matter what would befall them now, he was ready to face it.

At least, that was what he thought.


	11. Hunting

First of all, a major thanks to Plasmodesmata who manages to do such a good betaing job on so short notice. Secondly, an apology to all Anne Rice fans. But since this is just a fanfic, I don't think Claudia's name does more harm than changing a character's name in the middle of the story does, just so that's said. My bad for not thinking of it before publishing, and not mentioning it sooner.

Other than that, please enjoy the 11th chapter. Reviews are encouraged.

* * *

It was as if Vexen had fallen in love with him all over again, Marluxia thought, smiling down at the other's sleeping form. They were huddled up in bed together, naked, and Vexen still hadn't woken up. Marluxia was sitting next to him, holding the sheets around himself as the last rays of sunlight crept away from behind the curtains. He didn't want to disturb Vexen; it was enjoyable enough simply to watch him, with the thin sheets wrapped tightly around his body. He was lying on his side, and Marluxia couldn't stop looking at the wonderful curve of his hip and waist.

Now and then he would glance up at a large mirror that hung on one of the walls, see his own reflection, and then look back down at Vexen. Every time it struck him how good they looked together. Vexen with that long, golden hair pooling out around him, and he himself, with that mass of auburn, copper hair and shapely build. Perhaps he had fallen for his own charm. He definitely had for Vexen, with those long, elegant legs of his, and the tall, beautifully formed frame.

Marluxia was losing himself in his own thoughts, and it occurred to him briefly that perhaps he had become a bit conceited after the transformation. But who could blame him? Vexen had hardly been able to keep his hands off of him during the scarce day it had been since he was turned. Marluxia still hadn't fed though, and he was starting to feel... well, not exactly _hungry_, but there was an urge for blood growing inside of him. He found himself thinking more and more about it.

"Vexen," he murmured, tugging gently at some of Vexen's hair in an attempt to rouse him. Even if it meant he had to kill someone to eat, that would be inevitable in the end. He needed food, but Vexen didn't wake up; he just let out a sleepy sound and shifted a little before stilling again. Perhaps he had worn him out, Marluxia thought, grinning down at the other before he slipped out of bed. If he remained sitting there thinking about it, it would only get worse, he imagined. It was better to just walk around the castle and get his mind on other things until Vexen woke up.

He found himself some clean pants in the wardrobe and snuck Vexen's shirt, which had been discarded on the floor last morning. He enjoyed the other's scent on him, and it wasn't as if Vexen didn't have a heap of others to wear. He buttoned it up and left the room with a smile on his lips.

It occurred to him that he still had the greenhouse; the one Vexen had given him so long ago. There was probably more than enough work to do there, so he headed in that direction. He still knew his way around the castle after so long, at least, roughly. He hadn't had all too much time to explore, but he knew the general positioning of most rooms. It didn't take him very long to locate the greenhouse again. Delighted to find that the door wasn't closed, he entered and was surprised to see how healthy everything looked. Tomato plants and climbing roses were reaching all the way up to the ceiling, and the flowers were in full bloom. They had apparently been watered properly all this time, and Marluxia had to smile at the thought of Vexen bustling about here, taking care of his plants.

Vexen hadn't taken care of the weeds, though, but they were mostly thistles, with large, woolly flowers in violet. Marluxia was happy to have some work and found himself a basket and some gloves before he started to remove any thistles and dead leaves he could find. Hours passed by as the greenhouse slowly started to look presentable again, and Marluxia was enjoying every minute of it. It really was a beautiful greenhouse now that he had gotten things back in order; the strong green colours, the heavy scents from the blossoming flowers... Marluxia humoured himself with the thought of enjoying himself in here on a bench with Vexen by his side.

He had just finished weeding beneath a large rosebush, with large, pink flowers that had spread across most of one wall when he heard the door creak. He looked up, smiling and brushing some pink rose petals out of his hair before he stood.

"Vexen?"

He was nearly knocked off his feet as a young girl ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"You came back!" she cried, pressing her face against Marluxia's shirt.

"Claudia?"

Marluxia took a deep breath and hugged her to him tightly. "I didn't think I'd see you again," he said and just smiled even wider as he heard a relieved sob from the girl.

"I missed you so much," she murmured, looking up at him with a shy smile in return.

"I missed you too," Marluxia said, pulling away a little so he could look over her. "My, how you've grown," he remarked, chuckling softly before patting her cheek. It had been, what, a year since they last saw each other? Children sure grew fast.

"You've changed too," she said, pouting as she reached up and tugged at one of Marluxia's coppery locks. "Your hair is pretty."

"I've changed more than just that," Marluxia murmured, sighing, almost happily. "So much has happened," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Are you going to stay now?" she asked, hugging him again and looking up at him with innocent eyes and a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh yes," Marluxia said. He reached back with one hand, snipping one large, pink rose loose from the bush behind them and fastened it in her hair. "I'll never leave you or Vexen again, ever."

"Promise?" Claudia asked, grinning widely at the rose, reaching out to pick another petal out from Marluxia's hair. They seemed to be everywhere, littering the floor as well.

"Promise," Marluxia confirmed with a nod. She had no idea, but it didn't matter. He could keep his promise this time.

She made a happy sound, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another hug. "The garden looks pretty now, too," she noted. Marluxia nodded, nuzzlinginto her hair with adelighted sigh. They could be like a family now, couldn't they? Him, Vexen and Claudia, that wasn't bad. And then, as he buried his face into Claudia's hair, something went horribly wrong.

_

Without Marluxia there, it hadn't taken too long before Vexen woke up. He couldn't suppress a faint worry as he realized Marluxia was gone, but he could sense Marluxia was still in the castle, so it didn't last for long. Marluxia probably wasn't aware yet, but during the transformation, there had also been established a connection between them. Vexen could tell Marluxia was feeling well, and decided to leave him alone. He was probably in the greenhouse anyway.

Vexen got up, and stretched before he dressed, smiling as he noticed Marluxia had taken his shirt. He found himself a clean one, but as he was in the middle of dressing he noticed another presence in the castle. Two, to be correct. Well, he should have expected as much, he thought, frowning as he finished dressing and left the room. He hadn't even reached the entrance hall before his name was called. He turned almost grudgingly to face two quite familiar faces.

"Xemnas, Saïx. I imagined you were courteous enough to knock," he remarked. His sire and grandsire both looked tired, both wore travelling cloaks.

"We were expecting you," Xemnas said, pulling down his hood and ruffling his damp hair. It had been raining most of the day. He didn't sound happy at all. Saïx didn't say anything; just stood there, one step behind him.

"Things happened," Vexen said, almost wary sounding. "But I am glad you came. My plans have changed." He gestured towards a door down the hall, which led into a sitting room. "Shall we?"

Neither of them looked very happy at this information, but they followed along and took a seat in the sitting room. Vexen lit the fireplace and settled in an armchair, facing them both.

"You went back and found Marluxia," Xemnas guessed, looking far from enthusiastic about that matter.

"I did," Vexen murmured with an almost sly smile on his lips. "He is here now, and you two have no right to take him away again."

"I see. You made up after all, did you?" Xemnas snorted softly and leaned back in his chair, eyes studying Vexen's expression. "I thought I see the little human finally took to his senses."

Vexen shook his head, simply smiling still. "He is one of us now. And I have to take care of him, both as my fledgling and lover. That is why I cannot afford to go to Germany with you."

"Vexen, this changes nothing," Saïx exclaimed, before Xemnas, who then promptly closed his mouth with amusement, could say anything. "It just means one more to serve the Overlord."

"Saïx, have you forgotten how it was?" Vexen asked dryly. "Newly changed, Marluxia has yet to taste blood for the first time, he has no idea how to use what little power he has. Taking him to Germany could mean certain death, as in a few years, the Sanctuary will be a warzone."

"If this was about private affections, Xemnas and I would not be going either," Saïx hissed. "This is for the better of everyone."

"He is right, you know," Xemnas murmured, smiling at Saïx. "Fledglings are useless. You were no better."

"Don't start this," Saïx muttered, glaring at Xemnas now.

"We have no need for Marluxia in the war," Xemnas said. _His_ gaze was set on Vexen. "Not until he can fight to save his life, anyway. But we need _you_ and are waiting for you to come along before we leave ourselves."

"It really does not matter," Vexen replied, again shaking his head. "I am not about to risk Marluxia's life, and if I die, he is as good as dead anyway. No one is going to take care of him at the Sanctuary, and I have no wish to leave him to the Overlord."

"Then don't _die_," Saïx snorted.

"Easier said than done," Xemnas purred. "He already did once. I suggest we come to some agreement. Vexen, what exactly are you planning on doing, if not going to Germany?"

"What I always promised," Vexen said, unable not to feel relieved that one of them could make sense for once. "I will take Marluxia with me to England if he still wants to go."

"You are really going to let that _child_ order you about?" Xemnas asked, arching a curious brow.

"No." There was something almost stubborn to Vexen's tone now. "I simply want to make him happy. What sort of arrangement were you thinking of?"

"It would be the only practical solution. Go to England with Marluxia, but join us in Germany in a few years when Marluxia is used to his new life."

"It will take half a century before he can be considered even somewhat strong," Vexen muttered.

"It was not a request," Xemnas said and stood. Saïx followed suit. "It was an order, and I expect you to follow it. I believe I have already been quite generous."

"You kidnapped him," Vexen huffed. "And I am in no debt to you."

Xemnas smiled, already heading for the door. Saïx was tailing on without a word.

"I will tell the Overlord, once I arrive in Germany, that I will be expecting you within a decade," he said, and they both left the room.

Vexen sat left without much of a choice. He couldn't openly defy the Overlord's expectations; he owed him far too much. He owed nothing to Xemnas, and was more than reluctant to act upon any request of his, but a decade from now, the position of things could have changed. The war might just be over by then or, beyond all expectations, avoided. In the end, he recalled Marluxia saying he _wanted_ to go to Germany and see the Sanctuary, so perhaps it would work out. Nevertheless he was forced to talk with him and see what he thought of the matter. Vexen had just gotten up from his chair to do so as he heard a scream.

_

Marluxia sat slumped on the floor of the greenhouse, sobbing silently beneath a rain of pink petals. The plants around him were wilting. The front of his shirt was drenched in blood, and Claudia lay lifeless by his side. There was no wondering what had happened; the girl lay there in a pool of her own blood. When Vexen entered and joined Marluxia at his side, Marluxia practically threw himself at him to cry against his shoulder. The blood around his mouth managed to stain Vexen's clothes before Vexen wiped it off. He patted Marluxia's back, stroking his hair in an attempt to soothe him. Marluxia was close to hyperventilating, so distressed and unable to contain it.

"I killed her," he choked forth. "She's dead and it's all my fault—I couldn't control it!"

"Marluxia, calm down," Vexen said. But Marluxia didn't listen, just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"She's dead!"

She was. Because of two puncture marks on her neck. That urge for blood had been too much for Marluxia to bear. Even breathing was hard. He didn't calm down before Vexen had moved him to the bathroom and he was sitting to his shoulders in scalding hot water. Vexen had undressed and climbed into the tub as well, helping Marluxia to remove all the blood. He was still sobbing quietly, and as soon as the shock was dissipating, he held onto Vexen and pressed his face against his chest. The sound of his crying echoed from the tiles of the bathroom walls. Vexen's fingers threaded through his hair, untangling it gently, so very soothing.

"Vexen," he whimpered softly. He barely even noticed that the tears trailing down his cheeks were pure blood; her blood. They dripped silently from his chin, quickly spreading out and blending with the bathwater.

"Marluxia," he heard Vexen's voice say quietly, almost as if he regretted what he was about to say. "You will have to pull yourself together," he murmured. "This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I _killed_ her," Marluxia sobbed, quite close to glaring at Vexen. How could he be so insensitive?

"And you hardly knew her," Vexen pointed out, still stroking Marluxia's hair as he laid an arm around him, almost cooing at him. "She was meant for you from the very beginning. I told you, did I not?"

Marluxia's eyes widened a little as he looked up at the other, trying to remember what Vexen had said. That had been just after he arrived at the castle for the first time, hadn't it? Oh, that was just _despicable_.

"That doesn't change anything! I never meant to kill anyone," he sneered. Vexen just kept up with his petting.

"You are a vampire now. You will simply have to live with it."

He took Marluxia's hand and turned him around so they both faced a mirror hanging on the bathroom wall. The mirror showed the tub, the floor, and the wall behind them. There were footprints and handprints in blood several places, and the bathwater had an unmistakable pinkish tint to it. However, Marluxia could not see his own reflection, nor could he see Vexen's. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Vexen's reflection that morning in the bedroom mirror either.

"But... but what...?"

He had seen his _own_ reflection before, so why was it gone now? He knew it was a vampire thing to have no reflection, but he had definitely seen himself before.

"The blood of an innocent," Vexen murmured, stroking Marluxia's cheek almost too tenderly. "The change is complete, and the more you drink, the stronger you become. You can't control the hunger for lives, and there is no shame in it, but you cry too easily for mortals, whether you were close to them or you wish to go on like this, you will have to stop it. This was part of the deal."

Marluxia slumped back against Vexen and closed his eyes as he bit his lip hard. Vexen's words stung, and he felt some of his old fear flare up inside of him. Perhaps Vexen noticed, for the next moment he had the other's arms wrapped around him, hugging him close as a kiss was pressed lovingly to his neck.

"But you are not alone, Marluxia. I am going to stay with you through everything," Vexen whispered.

"Like how you have been emotionally and physically abusive?" Marluxia muttered. He was still trembling, but he wouldn't back down this time. "Vexen, I made this choice for you. The least you can do is to let me feel bad for murdering a little girl."

Vexen didn't reply to that. In fact, he seemed to be at a loss of words. Good. Marluxia kept a stubborn expression on his face, no matter how upsethe really was. He would have to live with this throughout eternity; they could at least be honest to each other. Covering for and behind Vexen was not going to work out forever.

"Marluxia, we finally manage to work this out, and you have to bring that back up?" Vexen asked. He sounded a bit disappointed. "I did a lot of things that I now regret. If you let me change you just to hold a grudge towards me, this was nothing but a waste."

"That's not what I meant," Marluxia muttered. He took Vexen's hand and looked up into those vividly green eyes he cherished so much. "You're not alone any more either. You can stop treating me like a child. Talk to me."

"I..."

As Vexen didn't have any immediate answer, Marluxia just pressed his face to his chest. He was still holding back sobs, but hadn't he cried on Vexen's shoulder enough? He wasn't weak and helpless any more. He could actually make a difference.

"What? What is it you have in mind that I need to talk about?" Vexen asked, snorting quietly.

"Vexen, you know I have a good idea of what happened to you," Marluxia murmured. "I saw what your father did to you and saw what happened to your family, even though you never talked about it yourself."

"You never mentioned your family either," Vexen replied, defensive now. It was strange to Marluxia, this new determination and courage when it came to talking to Vexen. He felt stronger in general.

"Not much to talk about, is there?" Marluxia said. "I had a brother who died a few years back, and you saw what happened to my parents."

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Vexen asked, almost wary of the other. "You know everything from before, so what can I say?"

Marluxia smiled wryly and glanced up at Vexen again.

"Are you still sad about it? Your family?" Though it was strange to be the one leading Vexen on and talking to him in such a manner, he felt it was needed. And it had taken over a year to realize. Brilliant. He held the other's gaze until Vexen looked away, unable to really reply at first.

"Every day," he murmured.

"It's been two hundred years," Marluxia pointed out.

"They were my _family_."

"_I'm_ your family now," Marluxia said. "And I'm here for you."

He wasn't really happy to know Vexen couldn't get them off his mind. To Marluxia, they were like a far off dream that never really existed. Life would be pretty boring if Vexen would just keep hiding from him. At the same time, it eased him to know that Vexen could be honest with him. Gently, he put his hands on Vexen's waist and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"You can't wallow in your own sorrow when you're supposed to help me cope with mine," he murmured, smirking a little. "Understood?"

"I understand as much," Vexen said, managing a small smile as he kissed back. Yes, that was much better, Marluxia decided, and slid his arms around the other's waist, hugging him close. Just feeling Vexen's wet skin against his own was soothing.

"I love you," Vexen whispered. He stroked Marluxia's hair gently, pressing his face into it lightly before Marluxia slid his arms up his sides. Vexen couldn't help a small shudder.

_

"Tell me," Marluxia breathed as he sprawled out on Vexen's bed a while later, stark naked in the red satin sheets. "Will I ever top?"

Vexen paused with his mouth pressed to Marluxia's inner thigh and chuckled quietly. "Perhaps you will, when you want it badly enough."

After the bath, Vexen had helped Marluxia dry off before taking him to his own room. Clothes hadn't been too important.

Vexen's chambers were probably the most impressive rooms in the entire castle, with a tall, domed ceiling and a most magnificent four poster bed. Marluxia kept wondering how Vexen had ever earned all this. All the tall, arched windows were covered by heavy red drapes, and there was a small platform of stone in the middle of the bedroom that hosted a large coffin. It was black and smothered in roses. Marluxia had wanted to ask about it, but Vexen had resolutely walked him right past it and pushed him down on the bed at the other end of the room. Now he had Vexen hovering above him and his wonderful mouth kissing its way up his thigh. This was not a time for questions.

A shudder ran up Marluxia's spine as Vexen moved along his body, nibbling and kissing gently at his pale skin. He spread his legs just a little in invitation, soon feeling Vexen's hands on him. It was incredible, how he could go from despair to utter delight so quickly. Vexen simply filled him with such a pleasantly warm feeling. Not necessarily arousal. Even if their past was full of pain and insecurity, he now felt perfectly safe. Though, at that moment there was no denying his desire on top of all that. With Vexen's wet skin sliding against his own, how could he ever resist? Why would he want to?

He reached up, wrapping his arms around Vexen's shoulders, before he pulled him up to his face for a kiss. "Vexen," he breathed softly against the other's lips. His tone was demanding, however quiet. It was obvious what he wanted. Vexen let out a low chuckle.

"Impatient?" he murmured, letting his fingers play over Marluxia's chest.

"Very."

Marluxia shifted, digging his heel into the sheets to get leverage as he flipped Vexen over, pushing him down with a satisfied expression.

"There we are," he breathed. Vexen didn't struggle, just let out a small huff before he bucked his hips.

"What is it you have in mind?" he asked, sounding perhaps a bit wary. Marluxia wasn't sure if he liked that tone. Maybe Vexen was just a little paranoid? That was almost amusing, but understandable.

"Just you," Marluxia replied in a breathless voice, pressing an intimate kiss to the corner of Vexen's mouth. Then he moved to straddle Vexen's hips. Sure, he hadn't exactly been treated with a lot of care his first time, but wanting revenge for it would be stupid. They would just be back where they started. Besides, he liked it this way, with Vexen's hands coming up to touch his rear, squeezing and kneading the firm flesh before two fingers were pushed into him.

A low moan made its way up his throat, and he rocked back against Vexen's hand. His body felt so sensitive after the transformation, somehow even more so after feeding. His skin was just a bit flushed already, and it was easy for Vexen to get him aroused. He ground his hips down against Vexen's, throwing his head back. How could he ever get tired of this? The slight sting from the dry entrance was quickly gone like all pain ever since he was transformed, and as they rocked together, his skin soon became damp and laced with a red sheen. As Vexen's free hand touched his chest, he had a hard time not staring. The other's palm was quickly wet with blood.

It was unnerving, and he tried not to pay any attention to it. With eyes closed, he pressed his rear back against Vexen's fingers again, needing another one. In fact, he thought he could have handled Vexen to enter him at once, as he hardly felt any pain at all. He reached for Vexen's shoulders, holding onto them tightly as he turned them around to have Vexen atop of him again.

"_Now_," he hissed softly, spreading his legs widely for the other. Vexen didn't hesitate, even if he seemed uncertain. The two fingers were pulled back, and Marluxia positively squirmed in Vexen's arms. Two hands were now running up his chest, making him shiver in delight. Sharp nails were toying with him, scraping over skin and nipples. His own hands were still clutching at Vexen's shoulders, and he was just waiting for _something_. And when that something came, it had him arching his back in delight. Vexen was slowly entering him, hands now moving **to** Marluxia's hips **to** grab tightly.

"Hhn... Vexen," Marluxia groaned. Slow, but determined, Vexen filled him. He felt incredibly large, and it hurt just a little. Marluxia was drawing ragged breaths, struggling not to just cry out. Whether it was because of tension or pleasure was anyone's guess. He clung onto Vexen, urging him to move as their hips finally connected, grinding together.

He didn't understand it. It just felt better each time they did it. The more Vexen touched him, the more he needed it.

_

The sex was great. Life with Vexen would be great. Marluxia had believed that he would be happy as soon as they stopped fighting. Now he could hardly remember what they had been fighting about, and he had a new nagging problem.

"I'm still hungry," he breathed against Vexen's ear. A soft chuckle left Vexen's lips.

"Your hunger is going to be your downfall, what with that conscience of yours," he murmured, turning his head to peck Marluxia's lips.

"But it won't be people I know," Marluxia argued, his voice merely a soft breath against Vexen's mouth. "I handled that girl at the bridge rather well, remember? When I went hunting with you."

"You mean the girl that fell into the river after you failed to choke her?" There was something teasing in Vexen's voice that was almost amusing, despite the grim topic. Marluxia huffed with indignation either way, if not just a bit playful.

"I doubt she's alive now anyway. Even if I failed to choke her, she probably drowned. No one can be that lucky."

"Considering how _un_lucky you can be, I doubt that."

"Well, when you put it that way," Marluxia murmured. "It's not as if she can do anything about it. I am not going back to Paris for a long while."

He yawned, and stretched out on the bed before sitting up.

"I said I was hungry," he persisted.

"You know where the closest village is," Vexen said, not sounding very keen on getting out of bed any time soon. He lay on his stomach with his head resting on his arms and the sheets curled up over his hips. Marluxia couldn't deny that he looked beautiful like that; his golden hair splayed out across his pale, slim back. With the blood red sheets covering him, it looked like something out of a painting. Perhaps just a bit feminine too. Marluxia got the sudden urge to touch him, to make him moan, even if they had just finished one heated round of passion already.

"I said, you know where the closest village is," Vexen repeated in an almost sleepy murmur, smirking a little to himself. His eyes were closed, and he looked about ready to fall asleep. Marluxia gave in to his desires. He reached down, and slid his palms down Vexen's back, diving beneath the sheets to cup the other's firm rear in his palms. Vexen let out a startled noise, turning around to see what Marluxia was up to, but still couldn't get the hands off. It occurred to Marluxia that perhaps Vexen was scared. Considering what his father had done to him, who wouldn't be? Though it _was_ two centuries ago. He could very well cope with his fears.

"Marluxia, what exactly are you hungry for?" Vexen asked, squirming uncomfortably until Marluxia finally let go. Well, he moved his hands to Vexen's waist instead, at any rate. It was oddly enjoyable to feel the other squirming beneath him like that. At the same time, he was a bit concerned for him.

"I just want you to come along," he murmured, moving to take Vexen's hand, nuzzling into his palm. "I haven't done this before, remember? I'll just end up making a mess."

"_Fine_," Vexen said, rolling his eyes before he, too, sat up. "I will come along. But you will eventually have to learn how to hunt for yourself."

"Why? Aren't we going to be together for all eternity?" Marluxia asked, laughing softly. "As long as I ban you from sleeping with me unless you bring me food, you don't really have a choice."

"You think I am that much of an addict?" Vexen asked, arching a brow.

"I do. What I _should_ be worried about is whether you will actually stop when I say stop," Marluxia mused. "But now I might become strong enough to call you off if I need to."

"I will just hope the transformation turned you into a nymphomaniac," Vexen muttered. "You would have done so well as an incubus with that look of yours."

"A what?" Marluxia asked, snorting.

"Never mind. You are too effeminate to attract women," Vexen said, amusement dancing in his eyes. But he did get out of bed and started looking for his clothes.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one with long blond hair," Marluxia hissed, soon following after Vexen. "Not mentioning your notorious hips."

"There is nothing wrong with my hips," Vexen replied. "My waist is simply too thin."

Well, there was no wondering who _acted_ like a woman, Marluxia decided silently with a very obvious grin on his face. They dressed, before eventually heading out on one of the castle's balconies. Vexen had taken along his coat, which he pulled on as they got outside. It looked more like a cape in Marluxia's eyes, but that didn't matter. It would serve its purpose either way. It was more than a little amusing to watch as the fabric extended on Vexen's command, spreading out like giant wings.

Marluxia wondered if he could transform into a bat as well as a wolf. Wasn't that more typical vampires anyway? If _he_ was going to transform into something, he hoped it would be something more interesting; some exotic animal from the distant east perhaps. Then again, that wouldn't be very convenient at all. Not as a camouflage. Then again, maybe they could only turn into nocturnal animals.

"What are you waiting for?" Vexen asked. He had one hand extended towards Marluxia, just waiting for him to come along. Marluxia hurried to take it, letting Vexen pull him into a tight embrace. He simply loved flying, he realized, even if the initial drop down from the edge of the balcony made his stomach lurch. Before he knew it, they were shooting up through the biting cold air, straight towards the starry night sky. He wasn't as afraid of being dropped this time, though he did wonder if falling from such a height would kill him, since he was dead and all. Could a vampire survive, even if it was splattered all over the ground? That was an unsettling thought. Perhaps the brain or heart still needed to be intact. Otherwise, he would just have to wait for the sun to come up. An equally disturbing thought.

He squirmed uneasily, holding onto Vexen tighter. Yes, he was still nervous for good reason. If it was possible to live through something like that, it possibly left some deep mental scars. He wondered if anything horrible like that had happened to Vexen, and took a mental note to ask him about that, as well as the transformations, later on. It occurred to him that he really didn't know much about vampires at all and never had. If anything, at least he had accepted the offer to be with Vexen. It was a reassuring thought that rather pleased him.

They were high above the ground now, soaring over the vast forest that covered most of the land around the castle.

"Vexen?"

He almost had to shout to make himself heard over the strong wind whipping around his ears. "Will I be able to fly too?"

That was one question he couldn't wait with. It excited him; the thought of being able to go exactly where he wanted. For a moment he indulged in the wonderful mental image of sitting perched on top of a tower of Notre Dame, quite possibly with Vexen at his side, before the other replied.

"Some day. In a few decades perhaps."

Marluxia could barely hear him, but was still a bit disappointed. He figured that the more amazing abilities would take quite some time to learn. Not feeling the need to shout any more, he kept quiet, as they had started descending towards the edge of the forest near the village. It was with a surprisingly soft impact that they hit the ground, almost without a sound. Marluxia was a bit shaky as Vexen let go of him, but he was getting used to their flights now.

"So... What exactly do we do?" Marluxia murmured. The village was only a short walk away. He could only imagine what would happen there. Just thinking about it made him hungry.

"Now? Now we keep quiet and find a house," Vexen replied softly, before pressing a finger to his lips and motioning for Marluxia to follow. Perhaps it was newfound instincts, perhaps it was something else, but somehow Marluxia managed to follow Vexen soundlessly. His body just knew how to move in an entirely new way. He was graceful and swift, at least as much as Vexen, and it was only a minute or two until Vexen had decided on a house. A window opened by itself. Probably Vexen's work. Nothing could prevent them from getting inside. Marluxia felt himself getting nervous and excited all at the same time.

They found themselves in a hallway, facing several doors. The house wasn't big, but it was almost as if Marluxia could tell there were at least two people in it. He could _smell_ it. The most attractive scent was coming from a door on his right. He knew the floor was old and would creak if he wasn't careful. Vexen had already vanished through a door to the left. Weighing his options, Marluxia made a decision.

Carefully, he stepped over the floorboards he _knew_ would creak and slipped through the door on his right. He couldn't remember if he opened the door first or went right through it, but he never made a sound as he found his way to the source of the scent. There were no lights in the room. Only the moonlight that filtered through a window provided any light at all. He could sense Vexen in the other room, smelled it as fangs broke through skin, releasing that sweet stench of blood. It made him scrunch his nose and hunger for it all the same. For a moment he could do nothing but give in to the onslaught of sensations assaulting his mind, but at the same time his goal was so clear to him.

He stole his way across the floor like a shadow until he found himself crouching over a small bed. A young girl was tucked under a thick blanket, asleep with a doll in her arms. She was about the same age as Claudia and she was the source of that wonderful smell. But it was mingling with the scent of blood now. Marluxia knew there wasn't any sense in resisting. He would have given in either way. Carefully, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket down, revealing her neck and shoulders in the pale moonlight. He placed one hand firmly over her mouth and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders to pull her to him. She woke before his lips met her skin, but it was already too late.

Marluxia felt as if he was standing next to himself and watching it all happen, yet the taste of blood was strong in his mouth, the scent tearing at his nostrils, and the sound of the girl's heart beating rapidly as she kicked and fought, her screams prevented by Marluxia's hand.

And then he was back in his own body again, hearing her heart slow down, feeling her limp body heavy in his arms. Only then did he pull his head back, licking his lips. The body slipped from his arms as he stood and quickly backed out of the room. He almost cried out in surprise as he walked right into Vexen, who had come looking for him.

"Are you done?" Vexen murmured, _smiling_ down at Marluxia. It seemed like such a bizarre thing to do right after two people had been killed.

"I'm done," Marluxia muttered. Vexen reached out and wiped a drop of blood from his cheek. That wonderful smell was gone now, and the house reeked of death. With a short nod, Vexen led him out of the house and back to the forest. Marluxia didn't recall much of their flight back to the castle. All the instincts and sensations that had assaulted his mind were dissipating again, leaving him with an overly warm, full feeling. He was impossibly content, and not even the cold wind whisking around them as they flew could cool him down. He felt alive again. Marluxia wondered briefly if he had ever felt dead. It was a curious thought; not being either dead or alive.

At the moment, he was too troubled to think about it. The excitement had worn him out. In a few hours, the sun would be up again. He had a feeling he would miss it soon enough. But Vexen had was able to be out during the day, hopefully he would too.

They arrived back at the balcony and returned inside the castle. Marluxia was at a loss of what to say or do, and Vexen seemed to notice his discomfort. He found himself being pulled along to one of the living rooms where Vexen found him a blanket and curled up with him on the couch. He rather enjoyed it, and pressed close to the other with a tired noise. He had so many questions from earlier but wasn't sure where to begin or if he had the energy to talk at all.

"Are you alright?" Vexen asked softly after a moment. He was threading his fingers through Marluxia's hair, making it hard to think through the soothing touches. Marluxia rested his cheek on Vexen's shoulder, not looking at him.

"That girl," he began slowly. "The one I killed. She looked like Claudia."

"Did she?" Vexen asked, brushing the back of his hand against Marluxia's cheek in an affectionate caress. "Does it bother you?"

His second question sounded a bit hesitant, as if he was worried it would upset the other.

"I think," Marluxia said softly, "that was why I killed her."

"Nonsense. You killed her because you were hungry."

"Well, yes. But..."

Marluxia gave up without really trying. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"But what?" Vexen whispered, resting his cheek on top of Marluxia's head, nuzzling lightly into his hair.

"Didn't you ever kill for any other reason?" Marluxia asked. "You were just hungry? You never killed someone because they got in the way, or because you disliked them?"

Vexen smiled a little and shook his head. "Only out of curiosity," he replied. "And even then, it was by chance with sick people who were bound to die either way. I was a scientist after all. I did a reckless experiment or two, but I was never a killer."

"Vampires are killers," Marluxia muttered a tad sourly.

"_People_ are killers, Marluxia. Vampires are predators. Animal predators do not kill out of spite. I believe vampires are somewhere in between. The vampire instincts may be an animalistic hunger that needs to be fed, but we are still the same people. We were human once. So if you feel a need to kill, besides hunger, that would be the human side of you."

There was a moment of silence after Vexen's speech. Marluxia wasn't particularly happy.

"Can you prove any of this?"

Vexen shook his head. "Simply a hypothesis created after two centuries of living with vampirism."

"Then I think you are wrong," Marluxia said sullenly. "I was not a murderer before I became a vampire. I _wanted_ to kill that girl because she reminded me of Claudia."

"You may be confused by all your new instincts," Vexen suggested. "But I suppose you need time to figure these things out by yourself. You have been through a lot since we met."

"And there is a lot more to come," Marluxia sighed. "What about Xemnas and Saïx? Have they given up on us?"

Vexen couldn't help a soft laugh. "Not by any means. But I told them that I have no intentions of letting a fledgling go to war. I will take you to England as I promised, and after a decade we will join them at the Sanctuary in Germany."

"Fledgling, hm?" Marluxia snorted. "How condescending. But I rather like that plan. I will have time to find out more about my powers. Speaking of which, when did you realize you could change into a wolf?"

"Ah, that took a year, at best," Vexen mused. "Yes. It was Xemnas who instructed me, or I would have taken much longer to realize. But you should not have too high expectations. Every vampire's powers are different. Only one thing is certain; as we grow older we become stronger. The time it takes varies as well, however."

"So... the older isn't _necessary_ the stronger?" Marluxia asked. "I mean, if some really old vampire took ages to learn new things, then he doesn't have to be strongest, does he?"

"The elder vampires fight for control," Vexen said, shrugging. "If you are old but have no powers, you arepractically dead, unless you spend your time hiding in a cave somewhere not even vampires could sniff you out—highly unlikely. I have heard of vampires who can detect their kin across the land. Though, a vampire with a power such as that would not have many other abilities. You can have one very strong power and many weak ones, or you can have several lesser abilities. It really is no accurate science, and I do not have enough proof to say anything for sure."

Marluxia sighed. It was a bit too much for him, really. "As long as neither of us gets killed," he muttered.

_

It was silent at the station. Not many passengers were on the train, and no one was standing on the platform but two curious figures shrouded in black. Paris was dark. In half an hour the first shrivelled of sunlight would crawl over the rooftops and welcome a new day, but the train was leaving in ten minutes. No one was watching the two figured on the platform. They were speaking in hushed voices, and one of them, Saïx, did not sound happy at all.

"If you were me, a decade is quite some time," he said.

"We will be back together again before you know it," Xemnas replied. Saïx did not look convinced.

"There are hunters at the border now. Will you be able to cross it on your own?"

"I can take care of myself," Xemnas assured him. "I will take the train as far as I can north and then head through Belgium. It is not much of a detour."

There was a moment of silence between them, before Saïx took a hold of Xemnas' jacket, and straightened it out. He had no particular wish to stay behind and watch after Vexen and Marluxia. In his opinion, it was meaningless. It was out of their hands, and he had been looking forward to being just the two of them again. He reached up and rearranged Xemnas' scarf, before smoothing his hair back. Their eyes met again, and it was obvious that Saïx was not convinced.

"How are you supposed to manage ten years without me when you cannot even dress yourself properly?" he asked. He forced a smile, but it was hardly visible.

"Your coddling is not what I will miss the most," Xemnas murmured. He took Saïx' hand. "They need me. You will have to go to England with Vexen and Marluxia. If the hunters find their way there, Vexen will not be able to protect them both all alone. And we need Vexen once the war is at its worst."

"What do you expect me to do?" Saïx asked. He let Xemnas hold onto his hand. "I doubt they will accept my company for their journey."

"If they refuse, you will have to stalk them," Xemnas said. "You know Vexen will return to his old house, if only for their first few days in England. You will find them."

Saïx nodded slowly. He looked up at Xemnas, as if expecting something more.

"I..."

"I know," Saïx broke him off. A whistle sounded. The train was about to leave. "I might come visit you, if I grow tired of waiting."

"Try not to," Xemnas said. "You never know when something might happen." His tone was just a bit hurried. The train had begun moving. He began backing off towards it, and let go of Saïx' hand. But Saïx pulled him back and kissed him. It was brief, but that was all he needed. Xemnas told Saïx what Saïx already knew. He said it back. And then Xemnas left him, getting on the train at the very last second before vanishing along with it. Saïx was left alone for the first time in centuries. He didn't move from the platform before the first sunlight found its way above the horizon.


End file.
